


Little angel

by TiaThalita



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Angel Wings, Asmodeus is the best grandpa, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, De-aged Jace Wayland, Deaged Jace Wayland, F/M, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace thinks Werewolves are big puppies, Jocelyn is a terrible mother, Kid Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway is too old for this shit, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaThalita/pseuds/TiaThalita
Summary: Faced with Jace's refusal to be by his side, Valentine decides to take drastic measures to ensure that he is once again his dedicated and loving son. With Madzie's help, he literally achieves this and now the best shadow hunter of his time has returned to being a five-year-old boy.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Comments: 64
Kudos: 163





	1. Together as a family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102762) by [TiaThalita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaThalita/pseuds/TiaThalita). 



> I wanted to translate this work for a long time since almost no one reads in portuguese in this site, but I had no time until now :)  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any errors contained in the text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a cliche but I love de-aged fics

There were unlucky people and there was Jace Wayland.  
A Wayland that wasn’t even a Wayland, but a Morgenstern.  
He had already decided to stop following his surname changes, because it gave him a headache.  
And so he focused on the facts, and the main fact about him was that he was very unlucky. Very unlucky indeed.  
If there were an unlucky scale, his would possibly be in the stratosphere.

  
He saw his pet hawk have its neck broken for no reason, his father was burned alive and murdered, he had a complicated relationship today with his parabatai, his father came back from the dead and apparently his father was his father's own killer (that still gave him chills) and finally, to close with a flourish, discovered that the girl he fell in love with was actually his sister.  
Yeah, his life couldn't be more complicated and traumatic because everything, absolutely everything bad that could happen to someone, always happened to him first.It was as if there was a worldwide conspiracy where everyone sat down and planned the worst ways to end his life in record time. And that thought made him laugh.

“Why are you laughing, little princess? Am I taking it easy on you?”, one of his father's henchmen was irritated by his laughter.  
In response, Jace limited himself to spitting blood in his face in retaliation. It was childish, he admitted. But there was not much he could do there in the middle of a beating while he was hanging from chains and without his stele.

  
“Enough!” Valentine ordered, as he approached his son and gave him a disappointed expression, which hit Jace in the face, although he’d denied it until his death. “Jonathan, Jonathan. Look what I have to do with you,” His father said while stroking his face before letting go. “They left you weak, reckless and disobedient,” And he couldn't help but cringe a little, because he knew the punishments he would suffer for not obeying, and his body was already exhausted, “but I'll take care of that, Jonathan. I will correct it and everything will be as it was before, son. Get some rest and clean up. See you later.”

  
Jace only sighed with relief when he felt his healing rune activate, and in a few seconds he was asleep, completely exhausted.

  
He did not know how much time had passed when he was woken by another henchman with a cold jet of hose, informed him that his father was waiting for him. He wore a change of dry clothes that he was given and that consisted of a gray long-sleeved shirt and worn pants that had seen better days. There were no shoes or socks, which didn't help in the cold.

  
He followed the henchman, saw his father smiling as he tasted a red sauce, as he did when he was little and Jace made him proud. It was a prize.

  
“Jonathan!” His father greeted you happily. “Prove it here and tell me if it's not divine.”

“I can't believe you think you can buy me a fucking spaghetti.” Yelled and was walk away but froze when he saw his father narrowing his eyes.

“That's no way to talk ahead in front of visitors, Jonathan. Even more so when the visitor is an impressionable child” Valentine scolded his son, before smiling sweetly at the little witch who was sitting at the table, taking a huge milkshake. “This is Madzie, my new friend” Valentine introduced her and Jace felt a huge ice cube in his stomach because now it was not just him who would be punished. And he knew her father well enough to recognize, now in adulthood, that he was no suitable companion for any child.

“What is she doing here?”

“See, Madzie? This is what I mentioned earlier about my son. He cannot appreciate that our family is reunited. You don't understand how precious this is, but you do, don’t you?” Valentine spoke and hugged the girl, with a huge smile. “If you help me bring my son back as we agreed, I will help you bring your nana too.”

Jace tried to run, but failed before he saw the girl smile with her small hands starting to glow. And within seconds, mind-boggling pain went through his entire body.  
It was as if it were being pressed, squeezed.  
Everything spun and when it finally stopped, Jace threw up what little he had eaten the day before and would have gone to the floor if his father hadn't held him.

“What a mess you made, Jonathan.” His father complained, and put him sitting at the table, in front of the girl, who wrinkled his nose at the bad smell of vomit and made it disappear with a hand wave.

His father then began to serve the two, as if nothing had happened, and only then did Jace begin to notice the differences in the place. How different everything looked. How bigger.

The Madzie girl did not look so small. On the contrary, he looked bigger than himself. His father then became a giant. When he looked at his own hands, he understood: it wasn't that everything seemed bigger, it was him that seemed too small.

“What did you do?” he asked the girls in a small voice, and flinched when he felt his father's hand on the back of his neck.

“Now we're together again, Jonathan. As a family.”


	2. Memories to the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets used to life on the ship

It had been a long time since Jace had felt this desperate and afraid.

  
And it was incredibly strange that if someone asked him a week ago how was his childhood, he would have stated that had been great, although tough. And that his father only taught him to be strong.

  
However, now it was like everything was happening again. All the abuse, the manipulation, the punishments, but seen from the point of view of an adult. An adult trapped in a child's useless body!

  
He couldn't run or hide. He was an easy target, and it was so easy to hit him.

  
He had not lost any of his runes, but his body was so tiny and fragile that he could not activate any of them except for the healing one (thanks to the good Angel). All the others caused terrible pain, with the exception of the parabatai rune, which lay inert.

  
As he put his hand on it, he couldn't help wondering whether Alec was looking for him or not, or if he had felt what had happened to him. Perhaps with Magnus's help he would have a chance to return to normal.

  
It was his last chance, because Madzie had no intention of helping him and still thought that he was nothing more than a new, poorly raised friend who would be put on the line after some punishment.

  
He had an urge to punch the girl until she turned him back, but he tried to contain himself. After all, she was just a child. A super dangerous and lethal child, but still a child.

  
He could not deny that his father's method was effective because even with his adult conscience, which seemed to escape him more and more, he found himself increasingly wanting to please him and not be punished.

  
He was a soldier, but it was difficult to handle everything with such a little body. His body begged for food, so the punishment of fasting for an entire day was not something he would like to repeat anytime soon, but unfortunately this was one of his father's favorites. Physical punishment was also not uncommon, but it was never given in front of the girl, because Valentine did not want to end their fragile alliance.

  
And so, there he was, playing tea with some dolls and a little witch, close to his father's eyes.

  
“More tea?” she asked with a small smile. She was extremely happy with his dolls, and paid little attention to the moans of pain that came from the bottom of the ship.

  
What a bitch.

  
“Sure.” He accepted determined to end that boring joke. He needed to shock her.

  
As soon as he pretended to drink the liquid, he pretended to choke.

  
“You poisoned me! Why? Why?!” And he fell dramatically with a grimace and his tongue hanging out.

  
She hesitated for exactly a second.

  
“Oh no. Doctor, let's save him.” The girl spoke to the inert stuffed monkey, which fell as soon as she got up fast.

  
Jace opened one eye slowly when he heard no more noise, only to be attacked by tickles.

  
“Stop, you brat!” He asked, laughing non-stop.

  
“He is alive! It's a miracle!”

  
“Stop, I have relived, ” He got up and ran, being followed by the girl who kept tickling him.

  
Without thinking he hid behind his father, and was promptly received and protected.

  
“Settle down both. It's almost time for dinner.”

  
He felt his father's hands running through his hair, saw the smile on his face and that made him happy.

  
Hand in hand with Valentine, he did not realize that he had forgotten the reason for ruining the game.

  
Nor that his adult life simply disappeared from his mind.


	3. Fugue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot puts her escape plan into practice.

Dot watched the two children, including the little witch she had been tasked with training, and her heart sank when he saw the blond boy.  
It was a fact that sorcerers were not fans of shadowhunters, there had been animosity between the two species for centuries, but this was a different case.  
The boy had been brutally transformed into a child.   
Such transformations were not all that unusual. She was aware of cases of services performed by sorcerers in this regard, but all done with caution and not simply in a matter of seconds.   
What Madzie did was a shock to the boy's body, and it was a miracle that something hadn't gone wrong.

“Hey, is everything okay?” she asked in a low voice to the boy who looked sad and did not participate in the game.

He just looked at her and remained silent. He didn't seem like many words.

“Do you feel any pain?” wanted to make sure despite the fact that if the boy simply didn't explode into thousands of pieces when he was transformed, and had no seizures it was a good sign.

He put his hand on his chest, but did not answer. He approached the grid of the cell that separated them, watching.  
“Were you a bad girl?”  
And that shocked her.

“Have you ever been a bad boy and got put in a cell?” 

“Yes.”

“Well, that's a shame. Nobody deserves this.” She commented, and smiled when he saw the boy agree. “Why are you holding your chest? Does it hurt?”  
The boy just stared at her.

“Mine hurts sometimes. It's normal. It happens when we miss something.”  
He looked thoughtful.

“What are all these runes on your body? Do you have them for a very long time?” she poked, trying to make him remember.  
The boy shrugged.

“I don’t remember.”

“This isn't very normal, is it? They say it hurts when applied.”

“I didn't feel anything.” He spoke proudly.

“I bet you don't know what most of them do.”

“Yes I do. This is a healing rune.” He lifted his shirt to show.

“And this one, do you know what it is?” She pointed to the parabatai rune, and it seemed to wither. “This is a parabatai rune. It is the largest type of bond that can exist. You are very lucky to have one of these.”

“Lucky how?”

“Well, not everyone shares their soul with someone.” 

“I don't want to share my soul. I need it!” He spoke in horror, making her laugh.

“That's a good thing. Sharing the same soul means that both of you feel the same things. It's like… having your best friend always around. Anyone with a parabatai is stronger and happier.”

“Seriously?”

“Sure. I could go find yours, but I'm stuck here. You understand, don't you?”

He bit his lip and crossed his arms. It was the perfect picture of a thoughtful person, and nothing reminiscent of the rude boy she had seen days before teasing and being beaten by some members of the Circle, at the behest of Valentine.

“If I get you out of there, will you tell my father?”

She knew that if she accepted the boy's help, she would put him at risk if he was discovered, but hopefully she would come back with backup before anyone even suspected.

“It will be our secret.” She gave her little finger to the boy as a promise. He just looked at her without understanding and shook his head.

“You are a strange lady.”

Then he explained how he would distract Madzie so she wouldn't notice when she used magic.

“It's with you.” He hit the girl on the arm and started running. And it didn't take long for Madzie to follow.

When they were both far away, and the henchmen making the rounds distracted, Dot used his magic and opened the lock, made a portal, and in the blink of an eye she was far away.

Magnus almost choked on his martini when a portal opened in the middle of his room. 

When Dot came out of the portal, exhausted, she came face to face with a surprised warlock and several weapons pointed by Shadowhunters.

“Dot! My God. I thought you were dead.” Clary was the first to recover and ran to hug her.  
Her teary eyes were the last thing she saw before lost consciousness.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of what happened to Alec during Madzie's spell on Jace.

Alec Lightwood was exemplary in everything he did.   
He followed all the rules, was applied, studious, and destined for a promising career.  
Or so it seemed until Jace was kidnapped by his own father.

To see him simply disappear through the portal without being able to do anything and to feel, during the days that followed, all the pain and terror through the rune that united them was disconcerting.

The only thing that left him, to some extent, at ease, was that the fact that he still felt some pain from the rune gave him the certainty that Jace was still alive.  
And that gave them a little more time until they could find some clue that would lead them to their whereabouts.

Until a mind-boggling pain burned his entire body.

It was so sudden that he couldn't help screaming, as he fell to the ground, cringing.  
It was terrible. It felt like it was being squeezed, mashed. His organs looked like they were going to explode!

The pain was so great that the sounds mixed, and the colors simply disappeared from his sight.   
He felt his body floating when the pain eased.

couldn't say whether he was still at the institute, or if he had died.

His body didn't seem to respond.  
He didn't even feel his limbs!

After some time, and he couldn't say how much, he felt that his body was being lifted. Someone supported the top of his torso and his head.

An infernal noise attacked his ears. An annoying hum.  
It took him a while to realize it was someone asking him something. He couldn't make out what. 

He tried to say something, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.  
He still tried to pay attention to what the voice was trying to tell him, but everything seemed to go further and further away.

Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few minutes, it would help. Did not help at all.

He woke up a few days later in a bed too comfortable to be his. And by the amount of glitter on the sheets he had a good idea who it belonged to.

He blushed to think that that was the first time in that bed, and it hadn't been as planned.

Alec decided to get up and look for the owner of the house.

He sat on the edge of the bed when his head spun. He must have been lying down for a long time.   
When everything stopped spinning, he got up carefully and went to explore the house.

He was a little surprised when he saw his sister and Clary sitting at the table, drinking coffee. They looked exhausted.  
Before I could ask anything, he was interrupted.

“I hope it tastes good. It's not like I can taste it and everything” Simon commented when entering the room with a plate of pancakes in one hand. “Ow, you woke up!” He gave a giant smile, making Alec make a face and take an instinctive step back.

“Do you feel better?” Isabelle asked.

Without thinking, he reached for her parabatai rune. He was no longer in pain, but he felt a mixture of happiness and apprehension. It was strange.

Something had happened to Jace, he just didn't know what it was.

“What happened? What I lost? Where's Magnus?” he asked as he sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes. When he stopped, he saw that a plate of extremely fragrant pancakes had been served to him.

His belly growled when he smelled that delicious smell and tried not to blush too much when he realized that the others heard the noise clearly. Simon just smiled again and gave him a cutlery.

“Don’t you remember? You fell in the middle of the institute's operations center screaming.” Clary replied.

"Duh," he snapped, causing his sister to laugh. “How did I get here?”

“We called Magnus after you were unconscious for more than a day and we had no idea what had happened to you. Then we ended up coming here.”

“That easy? Did the Clave approve of a warlock's help and still let us go? Even in quarantine?”

He saw that his sister looked embarrassed.

“Maybe they don't know exactly that we left.” Clary commented.

“Did you leave without authorization? I do not believe it! Izzy!”

“What should we do, Alec? Let you die?!”

“I'm sure that you are exaggerating” 

“No, I’m not, Alexander. You were in a coma for almost a week, and we almost lost you in the first few days,” Magnus countered by throwing himself into one of the chairs without his usual grace. “Thank you, Sheldon.” He thanked when it was served.

Alec didn't even know what to say. Magnus looked exhausted. His hair was down on his forehead and he wasn't wearing makeup. He looked incredibly young.

“The amount of raw magic in you was absurd. I hadn't seen anything like this in ages. So much power,” He seemed lost in his thoughts. “The fact that you are alive is a miracle, make sure of it.”

“What attacked me?”

“Nothing. The attack was not on you.”

“It was on Jace.”

“You’re really as smart as you’re beautiful” He winked, making him blush.

“What about Jace's whereabouts? Did we find anything?”

“Unfortunately not.” Isabelle lamented.

“But there has to be something we can do. Maybe a parabatai tracking?”

“No way,” Magnus denied. “You are too weak, and if you are, the blondie must be even worse.” He argued. “Such a tracking could put not only your life, but his also at stake.”

“It's a risk.”

“Not one that's worth it!” Clary said.

“Don't pretend you're worried about me.”

“Not with you, for sure.”

“Stop it, guys. We are all on the same side.”

“Shelby is right. We don't have time for this, children.”

“Neither time nor anything!”

“Calm down, Alexander.”

“Calm me down? We are here while he is there. Who knows what that psychopath is doing ?!”

“Alexander, you being here is probably the reason he is still alive. So don't feel useless.”

“What? What you mean?”

“Your link to him, Alexander. You felt it, and thanks to that I managed to order, if I can call it that, the magic through you. Without that, you would possibly have exploded.” He explained sincerely, shocking those present.

“Did they try to blow him up?” Alec put his hands on his head while his eyes filled with tears.

“I don't think that was the intention, my dear. But whoever did it is certainly not trained enough for what they tried to do.”

“And what exactly did they try to do?”

“Some kind of transmutation. What kind, I have no idea. The magic was too chaotic. It is not something I have ever encountered.”

“Any demons?”

“No. Some inconsequential warlock that I did not have the pleasure of meeting. Strong, but not evil.”

“Doing something like that doesn't seem like a good person would do.” Clary commented sarcastically and Simon strongly agreed.

“But there it is. I didn't feel any bad intention there. Maybe a little prank.”

“A prank?” Isabelle was surprised.

“Perhaps the blondie has irritated some young warlock and suffered the consequences.”

“Or maybe he’s being tortured!” Alec replied.

“And what do you want me to do, Alexander? It is not my fault that he was kidnapped.”

“He went to save us! You must help us find him.”

“Must I? I don't have to do anything. Maybe you shadowhunters should use your heads more and not try to be a martyr all the time!”

“Don't talk to him like that, Magnus. He just woke up.”

“Just him?!” he got angry and couldn't keep the glamor of his eyes, making her retreat.

“Is not that. We are grateful for the help. But try to understand. Jace is our brother, and he's been through a lot. He doesn't deserve this.”

He just looked at her and seemed to calm down. He took a deep breath and his glamor returned.

“I understand, but understand that I have no obligation to help. I help out of consideration for you,” Clarified, looking at Alec. “I will do anything to find him and help, but what fate has in store for him is not my responsibility. Who accepts a martini?” completely changed the subject, seeing the awkward and guilty expressions of the young people.

“Magnus, I just -” Alec started to speak, but was interrupted when a portal opened in the middle of the room.

Magnus almost choked on his fright, but dropped the glass when he saw whoever passed through the portal, and at once Clary and Isabelle pointed their seraph blades at the intruder. Even Simon was pointing a fork at the newcomer.

“Dot! My God. I thought you were dead.” Clary was the first to recover and ran to hug her.

“What did they do to you, my friend?” Magnus asked as he ran towards her when he saw that she had passed out.

He observed the innumerable blue veins that leaked through her body, as well as the sting marks, and without delay he took her to the sofa and went to prepare a potion to detoxify her from whatever she had taken.

When she woke up a few hours later, everyone was around her, attentive, and Magnus held her hands in his.

“I slept?” she asked in horror.

“You're still weak, dear.”

“I can not sleep.”

“Dorothea dear -”

“No, Magnus. I need to get you there.”

“You are not in a position to do anything now. Your magic is still weak.”

“You don't understand, Magnus. I promised to go back to the boy. If I don't come back to get him out of there, he'll be in trouble.”

“What boy, Dot?” Clary asked without understanding.

“His son, Jonathan.”

“Jace ?! Is he ok?”

“He was when I left, but probably not for long.”

“Jace is strong and knows how to defend himself.” Isabelle said, trying to convince herself of this.

“No, no. He's just a boy. Madzie turned him into a child.”

“So that was the kind of transmutation she did. This is not good.” Magnus commented.

“I don't think she knew what she was doing, she just did what he forced her to do. She's just a kid too. He made me train her because he wanted a witch who was faithful to him, but I didn't teach her to do that.”

“Is he a child now?” Simon looked totally unbelieving.

“Yes. Very small. It seems to be about three, four years old at most.”

“You do not know?”

“No, I didn't ask. It's not like Valentine and I chat. I just made sure he was alive, because I really thought he was going to die. He was supposed to die.”

“Why do you say that, Dorothea?”

“He was shining when I arrived, Magnus! I thought he was going to explode.”

“So, what are we waiting for?” Clary rushed them.

“We can't go like this, Biscuit. Dorothea arrived hours ago. At this time they already know that she ran away and will be waiting for us. It will not be just entering and leaving.”

“We need a plan.” Isabelle agreed.

“We need backup. Isabelle and I are going to the institute to let them know about the situation. You and Simon stay here on guard,” He pointed to Clary. “you two try to rest. As soon as I get reinforcements, I’ll let you know and we break in. Agreed?” Alec asked Magnus, who smiled at him.

Alec then sighed in relief and pulled him in for a quick kiss and gave him a hug.

“Thanks for everything.” He said in the warlock’s ear.

***

Magnus' prediction was really right. Valentine was waiting for them with his army, with blood in his eyes.

The witch's escape had hindered his plans. Not only did he lose an instructor to Madzie, but the confidence of the girl who saw him explode with his son.  
She looked at him now, frightened, and in no way reminded him of the cheerful girl she had been before.

It hadn't been his fault.   
When he saw the son facilitating the witch's escape through the cameras, he didn't think twice about punishing him.

Perhaps he had exaggerated his strength because he was now a child, but one thing was a fact: he would no longer disobey him.

"Are you going to be a good boy now, Jonathan?" he asked as he bent down to his son, and raised his face with his finger to examine him.

The bruises he had left on the boy were all still there. He hadn't allowed them to apply any healing runes.

The left side of the boy's face was so swollen that his eye didn't even open. He squeezed the bruise, making the boy moan. He dried his tear with affection as the loving father he was.

“Yes.” The boy replied frightened at last.

“Yes what?” He held his face tightly, making him cry.

“Yes sir.” He corrected it.

“That's right, son.” And hugged him.


	5. To the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jace's rescue team finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I already have kudos :D  
> Thank you so much for it

Getting reinforcements had been more troubled than he had imagined.

After an exhaustive conversation with Victor Aldertree — the current head of the New York Institute — Alec finally got a small number of shadowhunters available by the institute for his operation, but with objectives different from his own.

While he and his few allies would go in search of Jace, his parabatai, the others would go on a hunt where the targets Valentine and Jace could be delivered to the Clave, dead or alive.

Imagining that something like this would happen, Alec made sure not to comment on what had actually happened to Jace on the ship, leaving out details of what really happened.

And without further ado, he got in touch with Magnus and they scheduled to start the operation in an hour, leaving from operations center.

When they left the portal, directly on the ship, they were met by a newly formed army of shadowhunters and freaks from Valentine’s experiments.

It was a chaotic and violent scene, but Alec had no time to waste with the crowd. He needed to find his brother Jace, since now on the ship he could feel him close and hurt.

His rune took him directly to the two, and his blood boiled when he saw that the boy was being put in a cage by his own father.

He couldn't hear what Valentine was saying to the boy, due to the distance, but he was sure that wasn’t a good thing because of the boy's frightened expression.

So he decided not to worry about the Clave and hid himself so that Valentine would leave without seeing him, certainly worried about the invasion. After he was sure he could rescue the boy, he approached the cage.

“Jace.” He called the boy who cowered on the opposite side of the cage when saw him, certainly not recognizing him. “I came to get you.”

He locked his jaw when he saw the boy's bruised face, which looked tiny and extremely vulnerable.

He opened the cage and tried to reach him, but the boy cringed in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away as possible. He looked scared.

“Come on, Jace. We do not have much time.”

“No!”

With no time to argue with the boy, he pulled him out and literally dragged him out of the small cage. It was a disturbing scene, him pulling his brother, and the boy holding onto the bars with all his strength, struggling and screaming.

“Settle down, Jace.”

“No! No! Let me go, let me go!”

“Jace!” He scolded the boy, trying to release his hand that returned to the cage every time he released it.

“Alec! Where are you?”

“Here, Izzy!”

“Alec! Thanks to the Angel.”

“Help me out here, Izzy.”

“That's him?!” She asked as she hold the boy's hands to prevent him from grabbing the rail again. “We have to go, Alec. The ship is sinking.”

“And Valentine?”

“He escaped. Is anyone else alive here?” she said looking at the cells with countless executed downworlders.

“I'm not sure.”

“Go with him. I'll check here and meet you guys later. Magnus is waiting for you.”

And there it was Alec with his burden still struggling, trying to escape.

When Magnus caught sight of them, he cast a spell on the boy who lost consciousness, no longer drawing attention from the other shadowhunters, and opened a portal for Alec to get out of there.

Alec took Jace directly to the infirmary, due to his injuries. However, as soon as he got there, he was met by Aldertree who was waiting for him with guards.

“Mr. Lightwood.” He greeted him with false politeness. “We imagined that you would depart from the others with Mr. Morgenstern.”

“Wayland.” Corrected without thinking. 

“Where is he, Mr. Lightwood?”

“Right here.” He replied, indicating the injured child. He knew he had no choice now that he had been caught.

The head of the institute seemed disconcerted for a moment, as did the guards, but he recovered quickly.

“Is this some kind of joke to you, Mr. Lightwood? Are you covering for the escape of a wanted person by the Clave?”

“Absolutely not. That madman somehow did this to him. For what purpose, I don't know.” He explained, depositing the small body on the bed stretcher.

“And you didn't know anything about it?”

“No sir. We had only been informed that he was tortured.”

“And how did you know exactly where to find him?”

“My rune took me directly to him.” 

“Was he just waiting there? With a gift bow? Is it really what you want me to believe, Mr. Lightwood?”

“No of course not. I felt that he was suffering through the parabatai rune, and I found him inside a small cage, along with executed downworlders. Izzy stayed to check if there are any survivors among them.”

He had an absurd desire to smile when he saw that the head of the institute was unresponsive to the report, and now he was watching the boy who was still sleeping.

“What are you waiting for, nurse? Help the boy.” He ordered to see the numerous bruises on the face of the child who had not yet received care.

“Are you sure it's him?” Raj looked at the boy intently.

“Yes, he still has the parabatai rune. And other runes.”

“Why did he do this to his own son ?! Jace was one of the best we had.”

“I'm sure we'll find out as soon as we get his statement.”

“Testimony of a child ?!” Alec was astonished.

“Certainly, Mr. Lightwood. He was with our principal wanted for two weeks. He must have important information that we can use,” Aldertree explained grudgingly. “Wake him up.”

As soon as the healing runes began to take effect, the boy regained consciousness, and he became tense as soon as he saw everyone around the stretcher.

When Alec started to move closer, the boy moved away, sitting up tense and huddled, as far away as he could get. He seemed to make an effort to look as small as possible.

“Jace?” Alec called him, but the boy just looked at him without understanding.

Aldertree, thinking that the boy was making himself limp, decided to take the lead.

“ARE YOU UNDERSTANDING WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT?” he asked loudly, and very slowly.

The boy tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow with a wry smile.

“Father says that only idiots scream for no reason.”

And if there was any doubt that that boy was Jace, at that moment it was gone.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr. Morgenstern?"

“That is my father.”

“It’s you.”

“I'm not my father. I'm Jonathan.” The boy explained without understanding what the adult wanted. “You are weird.”

Victor Aldertree ran his hands over his face, clearly tired of the child's lack of cooperation.

“Is there a problem with him?” Aldertree asked the nurse.

“No. Apart from the bruises when he arrived, he looks very good for a three-year-old.”

“I have five!” The boy corrected them, offended that they thought he was younger.

“In that case, he looks much smaller than he should on the growth curve of that age.” the nurse commented, and soon Aldertree called him to a corner of the room, certainly to fill him with questions or ask tests for the boy.

“Well, he was always a runt.” Raj commented to the other shadowhunter, but everyone listened, making him embarrassed.

“I'm not a runt, you meanie.” 

“You are so tiny.”

“And you are ugly!” the boy replied, causing a burst of laughter in the Indian guy.

“He really is a child. How cute.”

“Stop it, Raj.” Alec asked when he saw that Jace had tears in his eyes and pursed his lips.

“Ah, Alec. Be serious. Look at this. He's tiny.” He commented, playing with the boy's hair, who dodged the touch. “Don't be like that. You don't have to be rude. Nobody likes bad boys.” Finished, making the boy's eyes widen in fear and start crying.

“Damn it, Raj. You’re the one who behaves it’s five.” Alec, complained to his colleague. “Jace, look at me.” Alec tried to calm the boy when new members of Jace's rescue team arrived at the infirmary.

Magnus looked confused by the cry.

“My name is Jonathan!”

“That's him?” Simon asked, shocked. “Damn it.”

“Jonathan. No one will hurt you here.”

“Yes, you will. My father warned me about you.”

“Mr. Lightwood, please stay away. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, you are being held until further notice on behalf of the Clave.”

“What?! He is a child!” Izzy spoke indignantly.

“He looks like a child, Miss Isabelle. We still don't know for sure, and for that, he will be detained for testing.”

“You mean use him as a guinea pig.” Clary countered, looking disgusted.

“There is no need to cause more trauma to the child. I can say, with complete certainty, that Jace Wayland -”

“Morgenstern.” Corrected Aldertree.

“- was the target of a very bad spell.” Magnus continued as if he had not been interrupted. “ I'm less than ten feet from him and I can still feel the last bit of magic on his body from here.”

“That does not prove that he really is a child.”

“Well, he was basically shrunk for lack of a better term. His body is still the same age as before, make no mistake.”

“A-ha”

“However,” Magnus approached the boy who tried to get away, but was held by Alec, and examined him more closely. “with his body reverted to a younger appearance, his memories must have been affected.”

“What do you mean, warlock? Does he have amnesia? Convenient.”

“Of course not, shadowhunter. A three-year-old body -”

“Five! I have five.” Jace corrected, sniffing with a hand over his eye.

Magnus had to restrain himself from squeezing his cheeks.

“Mr. Bane!”

“Ah yes.” He continued to speak after a flourish with his hands. "A huge five-year-old body," he said, winking at the boy who gave him a small smile, "only supports a certain amount of information. Imagine this: a person evolves little by little and learns to formulate more and more complex thoughts. First we learn to speak, walk, write and only then to run, read, play. It's a whole process, you know?”

“A process?”

“Yes. And his was the other way around. Of what? Twenty?” asked Jace’s real age to Alec, who gave a more or less sign with his hand. “From twenty, he jumped to five. A five-year-old body does not contain the information that the twenty-year-old kept. It's too much.”

“I'll call my mom.” Clary commented, not liking the progress of that conversation at all.

“Did he forget everything ?!”

“I can't say it out of the blue. I would need to examine it better.”

“Great.”

“How nice. Then I will take him, and as soon as I have something, I look for you.”

“I think you got me wrong, Mr. Bane. He stays here. He is being held on behalf of the Clave. After all, we cannot have a helpless child running around with a madman on the loose.”

“He's not helpless nor alone! We have welcomed him ten years ago. He's a Lightwood in everything but his name.” - Izzy replied immediately.

“He's our brother.” Alec supported her. “We take care of ours.”

“Actually, he's Clary's brother.” Simon commented without thinking, and Aldertree smiled triumphantly.

“Exactly. Brother of Clarissa Morgenstern, and since she lives here at the institute, he will remain here under the tutelage of the Clave.

“He's her brother and my son. Their guardianship is mine, not the Clave's.” Jocelyn said, cutting him off.

“And you intend to hide him as you did with your daughter?”

“Against Valentine? For sure. He's not safe here. You have no idea what that devil planned when he transmuted him. As far as we know, he may have used our son as bait to distract us while attacking.” She said looking at the boy who looked at her with huge eyes of the stretcher. “And you will not put my son's life at risk, nor use it to disguise your incompetence in arresting a single person.”

“I advise you to rethink your words and your tone, Mrs. Fairchild. The Clave did not forget that the mortal cup was lost because of you.”

“It was safe for nineteen years because of me. The Clave will not be very happy to learn that besides not being able to recover the cup, you also lost sight of a psychopath who declared war on the shadow world, even in an obvious operation with the help of warlocks who transported you directly to the place and with the help of my son.”

Everyone seemed to hold their breath to know the outcome of that affront.

“Well then. You are the mother, even if you have been absent all these years.” He poked. “And his guardianship is yours alone.” He smiled triumphantly, for he knew that she also resided in the institute, and consequently the boy too.

“And I, as a mother, declare that Magnus Bane will be responsible for him until I find a more secure and secret place to keep him away from anyone who wants to hurt him.”

“What?!” Magnus asked totally confused and somewhat indignant.

“Magnus, I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to help me again, my friend. I can't leave him here.” She explained desperately, holding Magnus' hands in hers, while looking at him. “Please.”

After seeing the distressed expressions of Alec and the others, he sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically  
.  
“It will cost you horrors.” He warned. “And I mean an all-paid vacation of at least fifty years away from shadowhunters.” He stepped away, conjured up a document and seemed intent on it.

“Jace Morgenstern is still a shadowhunter. You cannot leave the institute without authorization.”

“He is a child.”

“That still has all his runes. This makes him a shadowhunter.”

“It makes him a traumatized child because he cannot use any of them, except the healing one, in the coming years.” Izzy pointed out.

“And a shadowhunter whose not being able to use the runes is not fit for the job.” Alec.

“My son will stay where I think is best, Aldertree. Until he is old enough to come back, or want to come back.” Jocelyn informed, without patience for that discussion. “Ouch” she complained when Magnus pierced her with a feather.

“Sign here, please.” The warlock gave her a paper and a quill pen. “It's a service contract.” He explained.

“Signed with blood?” She found it strange, pointing to the quill.

“Well, it makes everything more official, doesn't it?” he winked at her, who shook her head and signed.

After she signed it, he blew it to dry quickly and after checking everything, he snapped his fingers and the paper was gone.

“Well, that's it. Come on, puppy.” Called the boy who tilted his head to the side, not understanding. “ Keep doing this with the head and I will really turn you into one.” He laughed when the boy shook his head in denial. “Just kidding. I’m a nice guy. Almost always, at least.” He commented while leaving, but stopped when he saw that he was not being followed. “Come on, Jonathan. You don't want to stay here with them, do you?” the boy wasted no time jumping out of bed and going with the warlock.

“Are you going to take me to my father?”

“Unfortunately not, but I will make sure that none of them dissect you like a frog.” He made a face, making the boy laugh. “Aren't you coming?” he was surprised when Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jocelyn stood still while he opened the portal.

“Won't that be a nuisance?” Jocelyn wanted to make sure.

“Of course it will be, but I will survive.” He indicated that Jace should go hand in hand with Clary.

“You are immortal.” The vampire commented laughing as he passed through the portal, being followed by Alec and Izzy.

“And that's exactly my point, Sherman.” The warlock agreed. “Hold on.” He spoke to the head of the institute when he started to pass through the portal. “You’re not invited” - He pointed at him and his guards. “I don't like you.” Winked before going through the portal and deactivating it.


	6. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace was rescued, but it remains to be seen with whom he will stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this

When they arrived at the loft, everyone still seemed a little scared by the latest events, except Magnus who seemed to have fun while conjuring a martini glass for himself and a bottle of milk for the boy.

“I'm not a baby.” Jace complained when he saw the object appear in his hand. 

“I’m terribly sorry.” Magnus snapped his fingers and the bottle became a bottle of beer.

He laughed when the boy was startled and looked indignant.

“I'm not an adult either.”

And the beer became a can of soda.

“What is it?” Jace asked, tilting his head to the side, clearly confused, making the warlock laugh again.

Alec just looked at him, shaking his head until and hugged him.

“How do you not know Coke? Heresy.” - Simon bent down to the boy's height and taught him to open the can. Clary just watched him with a sweet look.

“Teasing little children.”

“Well, it's not every day that I get a child as a gift.”

This caught Jocelyn's attention.

“I didn't give you my son, Magnus. I will take him as soon as I speak to Luke.” she commented, making Magnus raise an eyebrow.

“You should have thought of that before. What did I tell you when we met?”

“ That you didn't want to get involved with shadowhunters.”

“And I should have kept my decision, but I let you convince me. How many years have your daughter’s memory been erased?”

“Twelve.”

“And not happy, you still dragged me to this familiar quarrel.”

“And I owe you for that. Let me take care of this situation then.”

“I think you've done enough for this boy.” He commented meanly referring to the fact that she tried to hit him with a crossbow when he was still an adult and had just been kidnapped by his father.

“I'm just trying to help.”

“No, you are doing what you always do: manipulating people so that they solve your problems. And now the puppy is paying the price. And guess what, my dear: the world does not turn in your navel.” Completed with a dramatic flourish and an ironic smile. Izzy hid a giggle, although Clary looked at her with disapproval. 

“Is not true.”

“Then prove me the otherwise.”

“He doesn't even know you.” Alec butted in. “You abandoned him.”

“That's not fair. I was a victim! Valentine experimented on me while I was pregnant. He injected demon blood into my son and turned my baby into a monster!” She shouted, drawing attention of the boy who made a sad expression.

“If you think demon blood makes someone a monster, your place is not here, Jocelyn.” Magnus stood up altered. His eyes shone yellow like a cat's. His voice was thicker and he seemed more imposing than ever.

The energy that emanated from his hands was red and in a snap of the fingers the loft’s door opened.

“Get out.” He ordered in a tone that left no room for discussion. “If someone else shares her opinion, you are also invited to leave.” Completed, addressing the others present.

Seeing that no one would follow her, or that they even spoke to defend her, Jocelyn snorted in anger and left. The door of the loft closed soon after, sealing the protection of the place again.

“What a bitch.” Izzy commented.

“Hey!”

“I'm sorry, Clary. I know she’s your mother and that you love her, but she's extremely selfish.” Isabelle explained while stroking Jace's hair, drawing the boy's attention, who besides not avoiding the contact, came even closer, making her smile.

“Like mother, like daughter.” Alec pinned in a low voice. “Are you all right?” he asked his boyfriend as he hugged him.

“I'm fine.” He replied with a somewhat forced smile.

“Did you like the soda?”

The boy shook his head, still looking discouraged.

“It's too sweet and tickles.” He handed the can back to Simon.

“First child I see who doesn't like soda.” The vampire bent down and ruffled the boy's hair when Isabelle pulled her hand away, in a rough caress.

“He probably never drank before.” Alec stated and Jace confirmed after watching him for a while.

“Well, I think introductions are necessary. I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, this is my home and now yours while you are under my protection. This ridiculously tall handsome guy is my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood. 

“The one who doesn't know my name.” the kid stated, making everyone laugh.

“It’s Jonathan.” Alec grunted, rolling his eyes when they laughed even more.

“Handsome and a fast learner. It is a complete package.” He winked at his boyfriend who blushed. “This is Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander's younger sister.” He pointed to the brunette, who smiled at the boy, stroking his hair again. “This is Sherman, our comic relief.”

“That was mean, but true. My name is Simon.”

“And this is Clarissa -”

“My sister.” The boy opened a huge smile and ran to her, who looked a little shocked.

She let herself be embraced by the boy who had once been her love interest, and who had only recently discovered a relationship as if he had known her all her life.

Not that he wasn't cute. He was adorable, like any child, but it's not like she really thought of him as a brother. Much less as a younger brother. It was too much to process.

And given the shocked look of the others, she was not the only one not to understand where so much recognition came from.

“Do you remember her?” Magnus finally asked, drawing the boy's attention.

“No, silly” Jace laughed. “Dad said I was supposed to be close to her when I found her. And I did.” Completed proudly.

“When did he say that, dear?” Izzy exchanged looks with her brother when asking.

“When he hid me from the bad people.”

“What exactly did your father say?” Alec took the lead.

“For me to stay there until the right people find me, and then I was supposed to look for my sister Clarissa because she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.”

Alec smiled at the explanation.

“Now we just have to wait until he comes to pick us up.” He said smiling at his sister, shocking everyone.

“Until then, you're mine, puppy. And I think it's good to obey, or I'm going to tell your dad.” Magnus joked while giving light pats on the boy's head, as they do with dogs. “You can start by taking a bath. Biscuit, the stairs in that room has access to the bedrooms. On the left side there is the guest bedroom. You can use the bathroom there, which has a huge bathtub. Any special requests for the bath?”

“Bubbles!”

“Easy.” He snapped his fingers and smiled. “I believe that everything you need is already there. I think you and Shelson will have no problem finding everything.” The intention to get the boy out of there to talk was clear.

“Sure. Come on, Jace.”

“It's Jonathan.”

“I know, but you need a nickname. I will call you Jace and you can call me Clary. How that sounds?”

He seemed to think a little but agreed.

“Then come on.” Simon got the boy off the floor and put him on his shoulder.

Jace's eyes widened in fright and he held himself tightly around his neck to keep from falling, and Clary followed them laughing.

When they reached the bathroom, they were impressed by the size. 

“Do you think Magnus would let me live in this bathroom?”

“It is certainly better than the boat house.”

“It's bigger than the boat house.” Simon commented, making his friend laugh. And went to prepare the bathtub.

“And the bubbles?”

“All in good time, padawan. Look and learn.”

The little boy put his hand in the water and seemed surprised that the water was warm.

“Good?” he asked, gaining an emphatic statement from the boy, which made them laugh. “Now the bubbles and voilá. You are all set!”

“You are very good with children.” Clary observed, smiling at her friend who looked embarrassed.

“He is cute. Take it easy, big boy. You need to take off your dirty clothes before entering.”

“Let me help you.”

“No, you're a girl.”

“I am your sister.”

“And a girl.”

“Do you want me to leave?” She was uncertain and almost getting up already.

“No!” He ran to take her hand, looking with huge big eyes worthy of the cat in boots. “Turn back”.

Sighing, she then took a stool that was there and sat with her back to them.

Jace then took off his clothes, and Simon tried not to look too much. Not because the boy was embarrassed, but because he was. However, he couldn't help but look when he had to help him get into the tub without slipping.

The boy was too thin, and in addition to the runes he didn't lose, he still had some bruises that probably didn't heal well, or enough. He was a child victim of domestic violence.

“Look, Mr. Simon.” He happily showed a lot of colored bubbles that he joined with his hands. 

The vampire couldn't help but smile when he saw the huge smile the child had.

“Sir? I'm not even nineteen yet.” He laughed. “Hey, don't just play. Take your bath too.”

The boy dropped the bubbles and threw some water at the adult, laughing.

“You are getting me wet.”

“Jace, if you don't take your bath, I'll give you one.”

“Nooooo.” He grunted sadly, for a second. Then he threw water at Simon again, when he was distracted.

“You little brat.” He complained, wiping his face, which made the boy laugh again.

“Enough. Girl, or not. I'm going there.” She warned.

“No, no.” The boy tried to cover himself with the bubbles, which was a very ridiculous scene.

“Stop being silly, Jace.”

“No. Go away.”

“Jace!” She scolded the boy. “Simon, see if there are any toys there.”

And Simon took the pile of bath toys he found there and started selecting some for the boy, who looked mesmerized.  
Only then did she really start to bathe him, and get the boy's blood and soot out.

“Look, Clary. A ship like Dad's.” He happily showed the small boat in his hands.

She exchanged looks with her friend, and gave the child a forced smile.

“Cool, but have you seen the other toys?” She tried to talk while rubbing the boy's hair with shampoo. 

“Yeah, there's a lot of them.”

“Put your head back now.” Se instructed, before pouring water to rinsing out the boy's hair that was totally relaxed and fought a battle to stay awake.

“Look at this one. A happy family.” Simon indicated a set of rubber ducks that had his mother underneath, with the three ducklings on the back.

Jace blinked, not understanding what it was. He blinked again and jerked away from the toy, groaning. And when Simon started to give them to him, he gave a terrified cry so loud, it almost gave the vampire a heart attack and he wasn’t even alive anymore.

The boy seemed freaked out by something that only he understood what it was, and the two were at a loss as to what to do when the boy started trying to get out of the bath in a hurry.

And the more Simon approached him with those toys, the more he screamed. When he started to cry and call for help, the bathroom door swung open and Alec entered.

***

As soon as Clary and Simon went out with Jace, the remaining three started their debate.

“Valentine planned all this.”

“But you saw his condition there, Alec. Trap or not, we had no way of leaving our brother there.”

“I know that, but I still can't understand why all this. Why make him a child? He had the best shadowhunter surrendered.”

“Maybe because it was better to control it.” Magnus, who was walking around the room thoughtfully, commented. “From what Dorothea reported, the blondie did not give in even under torture.”

“Jace would never betray his family.”

“Exactly! And despite everything, he didn't kill his father while he could.”

“What are you saying, Magnus? Jace is not a traitor.”

“I know that, my dear. But he loves his father.”

“That man is a psychopath.”

“At this point he is the only father he knows.”

Izzy sighed, rubbing his face.

“And at that age, the chances of him going head to head with his father are minimal.” She concluded.

“Exactly.”

“But he still released Dot.”

“Yes, because even little blondie is still blondie. I think rules are not his forte.” He commented, making the other two smile.

“That is right, but what now? It is clear that Valentine intends to kidnap not only Jace, but also Clary.”

“We will not let him. We will keep them both under surveillance.”

“Yes, I wasn't kidding when I shooed Jocelyn out of here. The puppy won't leave here, unless it's safer somewhere else, or I happen to be able to undo that spell.”

“Do you think it's possible?”

“I don't know, dear. I really do not know. From what I've seen so far, that's what I've already commented, but I'm going to send a fire message to my friend Catarina and ask her to come and examine him too. Maybe she can see something I missed, who knows.”

“It would be good to try to find out what else Valentine said. Maybe Jace heard something.”

“With tact. And no memory spells or runes. He's very small.”

“So, I think it would be better if you two try. He doesn't seem to like me much.”

The warlock looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

“He was scared, Alexander.”

“Even so. He likes the vampire more than me. And nobody likes the vampire!”

“You are jealous, Alec. Simon is a nice guy.” Izzy laughed.

“He gives me a headache.”

“Not just you, dear.” Magnus rested both hands on the nephilim's shoulders, massaging them.

He noticed that Alec, instead of relaxing, seemed increasingly tense.

“Is everything all right?”

As if answering his question, a child's cry sounded through the house. Without even hesitating, Alec took his bow and ran towards the screams.

When he entered the bathroom, Clary was trying to hold on to a Jace who was struggling all over the place screaming and crying and Simon looked desperate without knowing what to do.

“Monster!” Jace shouted, pointing to the bathtub, and letting go of Clary who slipped on the floor unable to catch him.

“There's nothing here.” Simon tried to convince him.

And that work until Alec identified the problem, and quickly pulled an arrow in Simon's direction to eliminate it.

“Don’t do that.” Simon asked and cringed when he saw the arrow coming towards him. He opened his eyes when he saw that he was not hit.

“There, Jace. I killed the monsters.” Alec spoke while pulling a towel to cover the boy who was crying and trembling. “They're dead.” He took the boy, who clung desperately to him, to his lap. “See? An arrow right between the eyes.” He showed the rubber mama duck that lay all over the bathroom floor with an arrow through her head.

The boy looked to check with fear, and even after seeing that the "monster" was dead, he continued to cry softly clinging to Alec, who was making circular movements on his back to calm him down.

“Was that all because of the duck ?!” Clary was indignant to be soaked and full of scratches on the arms and face, made by the boy in his despair.

Magnus and Isabelle, who had arrived just before Alec heroically saved Jace, had their hands over their mouths, clearly to contain their laughter.

“He has a phobia of ducks.” Alec explained.

“Does that even exist ?!” Simon still looked scared.

“Yes. It's called Anatidaefobia.” Isabelle informed, biting her lip.

“I think I better get you dressed.” Alec spoke, already heading towards the door, but stopped when Jace spoke.

“No, no. They are demons. You have to send them away.”

“They're dead.”

“But they're still there. They'll come back and peck me to death!”

And it was clear to everyone there, that Alec would be unable to ignore that tearful expression that implored something absurd.  
Not only him, because it didn't take long for Magnus to snap his fingers and make a small pentagram on the floor.

“You're absolutely right, puppy. We will send them back to Edom where they belong.”

And with a few gentle hand movements towards the pentagram where the rubber ducks lay, the fire consumed them in seconds, leaving only a few ashes.

Jace finally sighed in relief and laid his head on Alec's shoulder, still clinging to him.

Clary saw that, shook her head and without saying anything left. Simon gave everyone an embarrassed bye-bye, gave Jace a quick pat and followed her.

“I'll go ahead, Alec. I want to see the mess that was left at the institute.”

“I think I'll stay here today.” He replied. “If you don't mind.” Alec told his boyfriend.

“Only if I were crazy.”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” She said making his brother blush, gave Jace a kiss and left. 

Magnus smiled when he saw the way Alec had with the boy. Even after a bit of a turbulent start, there he was with the boy totally surrendered in his arms, practically asleep.

Surely he would make a great father someday.

“Come on. I have some clothes for him.”

After Jace was dressed and read for sleep, they didn't have the heart to leave him alone in the guest bedroom and ended up letting him stay between them on the bed in Magnus's room.

As soon as he lay down, almost instantly the boy turned to his parabatai snuggling against his chest. Magnus smiled and snuggled up to them too.

***

In Edom, a man walked calmly enjoying watching his dragons when he saw something unusual appear.

He laughed when he saw that it was a toy with an arrow.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt to whom the energy surrounding the object belonged: it belonged to his son Magnus.

Maybe it was time to pay him a visit.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk a little about Jace's past.  
> * Cuteness attacks *

When Magnus woke up he found Jace watching him curiously.

He had to restrain himself from laughing at the boy who, despite his serious expression, had his hair standing on end, still messed up from sleep, which made him look adorable.

“Good morning, puppy.”

“Good Morning.” He replied in a calm voice, still watching him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked and the boy nodded. “Then let's prepare something.”

“What about him?”

“Let him sleep some more. Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

He stopped at the door when he saw that the boy was watching him, and squeezed his legs, but he made no move to follow him.

“Have you been to the bathroom?”

The boy vehemently denied.

“Monsters.”

He laughed.

“Come on. They won't stand a chance against a warlock and a shadowhunter.”

Jace needed no further encouragement to join him. And to Magnus' surprise, he took his hand.

Obviously, they had to do a reconnaissance in the room, before proving that it was safe to use.  
And if they had said a week ago that he would have been waiting outside the bathroom door for Jace to use the toilet, he would have laughed a lot.

“What is it?” Jace pointed to one of the cats as they passed the hall.

“A cat of course.”

“What is a cat of course? Is it wild?” he asked, making the older man laugh.

“Some would say that.”

“It's gone!” The boy sound amazed.

“They like to be hunted.” He commented with a smile that disappeared as soon as he saw the boy's serious expression.

“But it doesn't even have much meat.” Jace said making the warlock laugh.

“So many questions before breakfast” Magnus complained, taking the boy to the kitchen.

Normally, he would not have wasted time doing anything and would only conjure up a breakfast to impress his boyfriend, but there was a certain appeal to do everything manually for the boy.

Jace was sitting at the counter, at the warlock's insistence, and was eagerly following every move and explanation of everything. 

“Smells good.”

“Glad you like it, puppy. It’s a sign that it must be good.”

“What does it taste like?”

Magnus was surprised.

“As egg?”

“Is it as tasty as spaghetti?”

“It's quite different from spaghetti. Here, try a little.”

The boy took a small piece of the scrambled egg from the spoon and chewed thoughtfully.

“And?”

“It's weird, but it's good.” He gave his verdict and the warlock could not avoid puffing out his chest proudly. “Not as good as spaghetti.” He commented with an evil smile, and laughed when Magnus pouted.

“You're a bad boy, Jonathan.” Magnus joked, but regretted it when the boy made a sad expression.

“I'm not. I was nice!”

“Bullying the child early, Magnus?” Alec asked as he entered the kitchen and was faced with the scene. He had a smile on his face while he watched them.

“It's 90% fun, Alexander.” He replied going to kiss his boyfriend who reciprocated and hugged him.

“Good morning, Jace.” Greeted the boy, who immediately blushed.

“I think someone has a crush on you.” Magnus hummed to his boyfriend who smile as he approached the boy.

“You did all this, Jace?” the boy looked down embarrassed.

“He was helping me.” The warlock saved him.

“Let's eat then.” Alec said, taking the boy in his arms and taking him to the table.

When they got to the table, Jace didn't seem to want to go down, and Alec ended up leaving him in his lap after an exchange of looks with his boyfriend.

The two had fun with the boy who did not know most of the options at the table.

However, one thing that Magnus noticed was how the boy did not ask for or take any food that was not offered to him, which was an unusual attitude for a small child.

And so, when Jace slept in the arms of his parabatai, it was the first thing he questioned.

“How does he not know eggs, Alexander?”

“What?”

“Eggs, breads. Simple things.” He explained. “It's like he was raised in a bubble.”

Alec only sighed despondently, and stroked the hair of the boy who slept in his arms.

“Because he was.” He replied in a low voice, so as not to disturb the kid. “He never told us everything about his past, but over the years we have been noticing some things and collecting the little information he let slip.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

“He was raised with his father.”

“I know that.”

“No. Only with the his father, away from everyone.” Alec explained, much to the warlock's surprise. “At the time, my father said that nobody questioned much about anything after what happened in Ascension and the fact that Michael Wayland -”

“Valentine's disguise?”

“Yes. Because he was a member of the Circle. He became a recluse. We only met Jace when he came to live with us after his father was "murdered". And he was strange.”

Magnus seemed to understand exactly what he was talking about.

“But we were kids and we didn't understand much. Only with the time that some things fell into place. He was very thin. Very thin indeed. Just muscle, and a perfect shadowhunter.”

“A child soldier.”

“Yeah.” Alec instinctively hugged the boy, who was still sleeping with a relaxed expression and his mouth slightly open. “He didn't know how to interact with people. He was pretty much glued to my mom as soon as he saw her, but my dad? This took a while. Was he ... afraid? I don't know if it's the term? I think it would be more like terrified. In front of him, Jace was always exemplary, impeccable.”

“Nobody is perfect, especially a child.”

“Certainly, and when he failed, he freaked out. It took us a long time to explain that he would not be punished.”

“Was your father that strict?”

“Father, mother” Laughed, humorless. “but they weren't monsters. They demand a lot, but they never touched us. But Jace expected something like that. Physical punishments.”

“Poor thing.”

“And when they didn't come, he punished himself. He stopped eating, but he always had a strange relationship with food.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think he was not always allowed to eat. And food was used as a reward for good behavior.”

“Spaghetti?”

“Yes.” He laughed, agreeing.

“Well, this puppy doesn't seem to be afraid of father figures or afraid to try new things.”

Alec smiled as he looked at the boy surrendered in his arms.

“Maybe all this confusion is an excellent second chance for him to have a normal childhood.” Magnus approached his boyfriend smiling, stroking his hair.

“Not until we end the Circle once and for all.” Alec said, carefully taking the boy away from him. “I need to go back to the institute.”

“Sure. We'll be here.” He said, when picking up the boy from him.

“Thank you, Magnus.” The shadowhunter said and left.

“You can open your eyes now, puppy.”

The boy, who until then pretended to sleep, opened his eyes and watched him.

“How did you know?”

“Your flow of energy has changed. Relax, Alexander didn't notice anything. How much did you hear?”

“All of it.” The boy replied in a low voice, biting his lips. “I'm not little.”

“Why do you say that?”

The boy shrugged.

“My head hurts.” He complained making a face.

The warlock then brought his fingers to the boy's head.

“May I?” he asked before touching it, and the boy conceded.

As Magnus touched his temple, he was assaulted by an avalanche of disconnected memories of the boy's entire life. It was too much information.  
He put some distance as if he had been burned, and saw that the boy had a bleeding nose.  
With a little magic, he cleaned the blood and eliminated his discomfort.

“You were not little, but you are now. And that is what matters. Don't focus on what it was, puppy. Bad things happens to people who live in the past.” Magnus told him while caressed his face.

“Do I have to go?”

“Of course not! You are mine now, and you will be right here, puppy.”

The boy readily accepted and sat up straight. However, instead of sitting on the sofa, he snuggled into the warlock's lap, resting his torso on the older man's chest.

“Comfortable?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“A-huh.” He replied, yawning.


	8. Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is initiated on the path of the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos.

In the early evening the peace that reigned in that loft ended when it was invaded by several visitors.

“Don't you know how to use the phone?” Magnus complained when he saw the young adults invading his home.

Alec still hadn't come back, and he and Jace had spent most of the day watching television on the couch, just getting up to go to lunch and have a snack.

The warlock had made sure to offer the boy several options for food, which even though he accepted, he ate very little.

After hearing the conversation between him and Alec earlier, Jace had become introspective, thoughtful and several times Magnus had to wipe his bleeding nose. And he was almost certain that such a phenomenon was the result of too many complex reflections for a child.

Catarina, his warlock friend, who could help him with a more accurate diagnosis, had not yet appeared, which left him with little choice but to distract him.

And television had come in handy, since the boy seemed simply fascinated by the screen with people trapped inside. However, even with that, the maximum he achieved was few moments of relaxation.

When the visitors arrived, he complained but he was actually relieved. However, his relief vanished when the boy not only refused to interact with everyone but to "hide" with his face on his neck.

“What's up, little one?” Izzy asked while trying to approach the boy, who shrank even more against Magnus.

“I'm not.” Commented the boy in a sad voice, and hid even more, not letting go of Magnus even when he stood up, looking like a little baby monkey.

Izzy and Simon exchanged looks, but said nothing.

“Drinks anyone?”

“You wouldn't happen to have an O negative there, would you?” Simon joked, trying to relax the mood a little. 

“On the top shelf of the fridge, Shelly.”

“Martini, dear?”

“Please.”

The boy, who until then had his face hidden, looked directly at Simon with curious eyes.

“Are you a vampire?”

“Yes, big boy.”

“Proof.”

Simon snarled, showing his fangs making Jace laugh.

“You will be my faithful follower, padawan.” He said caricaturally. “Encanto!”

“You are a horrible vampire.” Jace laughed and asked to go down, following Simon.

“It’s that so? You are following me.” Pointed the vampire.

Isabelle waited for the two of them to walk away to ask what happened. She was discreet.

“What happened to him? He looks so ... down.”

Magnus sighed, pouring their glasses, and handed hers over.

“He heard a conversation between me and Alexander earlier today, and he knows that he is not his age.”

“Poor thing.”

“Yeah.”

“But why does he looks so sad? Yesterday he was so normal.”

“I think he realized that things are not exactly as he thought they were.”

“You mean with regards to Valentine?”

“Exactly. He thought we were going to throw him out.” Commented. “Of course I said no.”

“Is that why it's stuck to you today?”  
“You had to see how he got Alexander. I was even jealous.” He laughed. “Where is he? Making the round?”

Isabelle sighed.

“The institute is in turmoil, Magnus. Aldertree tormented us all day. There was no truce.”

“Should I worry?”

“I do not think so. There is nothing the Clave can do to compel Jace to return.”

“Honey, I'm here.” Alec spoke as soon as he entered, and he didn't seem at all surprised to see his sister there.

He then went over to Magnus and hugged him, kissing his face.

He was serious, and he looked tired.

“Everything all right?”

“So-so. Jocelyn is trying to make her move.” 

Magnus walked away, a little more alert.

“She spoke to Luke, and he called me today.” 

“They won't take him.” He warned.

“That's what I said and he agrees that he will be safer here, but asked if they could see him.”

“And you let them.”

“I don't trust her, but I do trust him. Luke is a decent man.”

The warlock just smiled, put down his glass and began to fortify his wards in the house.

Alec just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Just to make sure.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders and continuing his work.

“Jace?”

“In the kitchen with Simon.” Your sister replied.  
She laughed when he strode there. The smile faded from his face when she heard stumbles.

Alec was prepared for a lot of things these days, but not to find his little parabatai with his mouth all smeared with blood next to a vampire.  
Simon was drinking something red in a glass, and he didn't have to be a genius to know it was blood. And his parabatai had another glass in front of him, and his mouth was all red and dirty.  
Maybe it was the stress of the latest events, or the terrible climate that Aldertree had set up at the institute, or just the fact that he didn't like Simon's very much and found him irritating, but Alec just exploded when he saw the scene and didn't hesitate to lift the vampire by the collar of his coat and throw against the cabinet.

“Are you giving him blood ?! Do you want to die for good?”

“Vampire friend here, remember?” 

“We’re just kidding.” The boy said, trying to pull the shadowhunter by the clothes.

“This is no joke, Jace!”

"The children's voice is the voice of G-" Simon tried to speak, but he flinched when Alec raised his fist.

“Alec!” Izzy scolded her brother. “Let go of Simon!”

“He's giving blood to Jace!”

“Actually, it's juice. I'm not crazy to give blood to the child.”

“It's make-believe. I am his faithful Padawan follower, and we are drinking blood for our VIP summit to decide whether the force is with me or not.” The boy explained in one breath, and Alec just looked at him in horror.

Then he pushed the vampire against the cabinet again.

“Look what you did! He looks like a mini you talking nonstop!”

“Alexander, stop hitting the visits.”

“He broke the boy!” He raged, walking away reluctantly from the vampire.

“I'm not broken. Here, have some of my juice. Is tasty. And you can make a blood mark, so you can be a loyal follower too, but not a padawan because you are too old, and that would be an imbalance for the force.”

“What?!”

“We don't need another Darth Vader.” The boy continued, pulling Alec to a chair and giving him his glass.

“We really don’t.” Simon agreed, sitting down too and drinking again from his glass as if nothing had happened.

Jace climbed on Alec's lap and snuggled up, leaning his back against the older man's chest. He yawned and threw his arms around the shadowhunter's neck, hugging him.

“Ass kisser.” Simon said when he saw the way Jace simply threw himself on top of the other.

“He's mine.” Jace said, making Alec smile smug. “And now you're mine too.”

“I don’t know about that. I'm feeling neglected.” He made a drama and the boy stretched his foot to caress, making Izzy laugh when she saw the scene while also she sat with them at the table. “How does he get a hug and me a foot? Is not fair.”

“Matter of hierarchy, vampire.” Alec commented, poking.

“It's a cute foot, is it? It doesn’t even smell bad.” Izzy commented and winked at the boy, who smiled wickedly, bringing his foot towards the vampire's face.

“This is not a foot that smells bad, it is a bad smell that has a foot” Simon complained pretending he was sick with the smell, just to distract the boy and then attack him with tickles.

Magnus was happy that Jace was finally distracted and was laughing a little, but he sighed a little patiently when he heard a knock at the door.

Without speaking, he headed for the entrance, and when he opened the door he came face to face with Luke Garroway and Jocelyn Fairchild.

“Good night, Magnus.” 

“It was good so far.”


	9. Get out

It was obvious that Magnus was not at all comfortable letting them in, but Jocelyn gave her sweetest and least convincing smile before entering and greeting the warlock.

“I came in peace, I swear.” Her smile widened. “I think we overreacted last time, and I apologize. I didn’t mean to offend you, you know that, don't you?”

The warlock narrowed his eyes slightly and decided to see what was going to happen.

“Of course dear. I'll let it go this time, but don't get used to it. My patience is short and my revenge is cruel.” He warned, with a dramatic and playfully affected flourish. 

It was a joke but true nonetheless, of course, which did not go unnoticed.

“How are you, Magnus?” Luke greeted with a smile, receiving a sincere in return.

“Lucian, dear. How is Alpha's life going?”

“Well done. I heard you took a child shadowhunter now and wanted to come and meet him.”

“Ah, you'll love him. He's an angel.”

Luke looked at him seriously and somewhat incredulously.

“You can't blame the boy for the father he has, Lucian.”

“And I don't blame him, my friend. But how can you be sure that Val's teachings have not shaped him?”

“See with your own eyes then.” He took them towards the kitchen, motioning them to be silent.

And there they could witness the boy playing with the three young adults, laughing as he tried to get away from Simon's incessant tickles, who tried to attack his foot every time he approached him.

“Puppy?” Caught his attention. “You have visitors.”

Jace stopped poking Simon with his toes and looked at them. His huge smile withered when he saw Jocelyn there, and he stuck to Alec when the two approached.

Simon, realizing the situation, stood up and greeted the Alpha with a bear hug.

“Glad you came, Luke. Let me introduce you to my new padawan.” And indicated the boy who was watching him curiously. "And hello, Mrs. F.," The said to Clary's mother.

“Hello, Simon.” She answered.

Luke smiled at the boy and looked amused at the vampire.

“Padawan? I don't know, is the force strong in him?” he asked, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

“Yes it is.” Jace jumped from Alec's lap and went over to them.

When Luke took a step forward, the boy hid behind the vampire's legs.

“Don’t be shy. He doesn't bite.” Simon said. “He actually bites, but only people who deserve it. And never, never children. I guarantee.”

Jace looked at him curiously.

“Is he a vampire too?”

“No. He's a werewolf! And a policeman. And a friend, and a father figure who lets me live for free in a boat house surrounded by werewolves.” 

“Werewolves and vampires are not natural enemies?” Jace was confused.

“Not this one. This one is just a giant teddy bear, full of teeth, but harmless.” He spoke, and that was enough for Jace to automatically consider Luke a friend.

“Do you have fangs too? Can you show me? And turn into a wolf? I never saw a wolf. Dad said that they are evil, and that they live in the forest besides the lake, but I only found an armadillo there when I was hidden. Do you become an armadillo too?” he asked incessantly, making Luke's eyes widen and laugh.

“It's a padawan.” Commented amused.

"Five minutes with the vampire left him like this. Before he was normal and cute.” Alec explained, making a boy pout.

“He's still cute.” Isabelle conceded.

“You are my favorite now.” Jace smiled at her and showed his tongue to Alec, making everyone laugh with Alec's indignant expression.

“Well, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you.” He bent down and offered his hand to the boy who accepted it.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Christopher.”

He seemed a little surprised that the boy offered his real name and not the nickname by which he knew the shadowhunter.

Jace, noticing his discomfort, amended.

“Did you also know me when I was big?” he asked with his head bowed. “I know I'm not little.” He explained seriously.

“I saw you once or twice, but I was more amazed to hear your full name because I met you when you were a baby and now you are like this, and before you were huge.”

“What a lie, he was so short.” Simon commented, earning skewed looks from everyone. “Sorry, but he was.”

“Well, he was not tall, but certainly taller than now. It's just a lot to process.”

“It gives me a headache too.” The boy agreed and shrugged, making him laugh. “So you met me before?”

“I was your father's parabatai.” Luke said and the boy's eyes lit up with curiosity. “And your mother's friend.” he indicated Jocelyn who has only observed them so far.

The boy looked at her and frowned and took a step back towards Alec.

“Could you excuse us?” Jocelyn asked, going towards the boy, who ran into Alec's arms.

“I don't think it's a good idea, Jocelyn. He's clearly not comfortable.”

She seemed to want to argue, but gave up when Luke gave her a meaningful look.

“I just wanted to talk a little with my son.” She explained. “Jonathan, honey. I am your mother.” She started when she saw that no one would give her privacy. “You don't remember me, do you?”

The boy hid his face in the chest of his parabatai.

“You called me a monster, but I'm not one. I'm a good boy.” He said angrily to her, sounding really offended.

Luke gave her a disapproving look.

“You are not a monster, Jonathan.” He meant it, and the boy took his word for it.

“You are not, son. I ask for forgiveness. I was mad at your father and ended up taking it out on you and dear friends.” She said, looking at Magnus who didn't seem impressed by the speech. “Did your father never talk about me?”

“Said you died.”

“I didn't die. I'm right here. He took you from me, Jonathan. I wouldn't have left you behind. Please believe me.”

“No! Go away.” Jace yelled at her and hid his face in Alec's chest again.

“Jonathan!”

“No. You don't like me. You're lying, liar.”

“Jonathan!” She repeated horrified by the boy's reaction.

“Get out! I don’t like you. Leave!” He shouted, turning away from Alec and moving towards her.

“I love you, son!”

“Liar!” He was out of control. His face was so red that he looked like he was going to explode.

“Well, I think it's enough of family interactions today.” Magnus said.

“Jonathan Christopher, stop it now.” She scolded him. “I am your mother!” She said with some fear.

“Jocelyn, you better get away. This is the exact opposite of what you wanted.” Luke tried to argue, but was ignored.

“You are not! Get out!” He shouted and his eyes flashed gold for a second as if releasing energy, pushing her away.

Everyone was stunned by what the boy did, including Jace who seemed to lose his color when he saw that he hurt her.

Jocelyn looked a little stunned when thrown away, but recovered quickly and picked up the first knife, a meat knife, which she saw on the floor and shot at the boy.

And it would have hit him in the middle of his eyes if Simon hadn't intercepted the tool with his vampire speed.

“How dare you?!” The red energy that came out of Magnus lifted her by the neck, pinning her against the kitchen cabinets.

“What I needed to do! You saw his attack, he’s not normal.” She said, looking at the boy who was supported by Simon and Alec. 

“How could you, Jocelyn? He is a child!” Luke looked shocked and extremely disappointed.

“Raised by Valentine, Luke! You saw what he did! He's a demon. The silence brothers alerted me when he was a baby. He will only bring death and destruction wherever he goes.” She said, but was silenced by Magnus, who clutched her neck with his powers.

“Magnus!” Alec called to him, and when the warlock turned, he saw that Jace was looking at them in alarm.

Catching her, Magnus released her neck. He wouldn't kill the boy's mother in front of him.

“Not even the silent brothers can predict the future, Jocelyn. Nobody can.” Magnus testified. 

“I failed again.” She lamented attracting looks, but she didn't seem to notice and spoke to herself. 

Luke looked at her in horror, clearly the only one who understood the extent of that admission. 

“It was you.” He said devastated.

“Take him inside while I'm done here, Alec.” Magnus Instructed before turning to the redhead, still trapped.

“What do you mean by that?” Isabelle asked, holding up her whip.

“I did what I should have done and I don't regret it.” Jocelyn said. “He was my responsibility.”

“You've tried this before.” Magnus concluded.

“The fire.” Luke informed him, putting his head in his hands. 

“The fire that supposedly killed Valentine?” Isabelle asked without understanding.  
“Valentine and their son, Jonathan. I thought it was Valentine himself who set the mansion on fire, but it wasn't. It was her.” Luke explained. “And now you still brought me as a distraction to try again. This is disgusting, Jocelyn. Is low.” 

“He's a threat, Luke. You heard what Clary said, Valentine will use him to get Clary too. I couldn't let that happen.”

“And sacrificing one child for the other valid for you ?! Do you even hear what you're talking about? This is so sick. You are no better than Val. You are even worse because he at least raised the boy!” 

“Luke, please.”

“Enough!” Magnus ordered, making a sudden movement with his hand, throwing her through a portal.

Luke was static looking at where she was.

“Magnus?” Isabelle asked.

“She's a Clave problem. I sent her straight to your dear boss.”

“I better go over there and explain the situation.” Isabelle commented and Magnus opened a portal for her, with a smile still a little forced due to his irritation. “Take good care of him.” She asked before she left.

“I don't even know what to say, Magnus.”

“Later, Lucian.” The warlock said and went to look for the others.

He found Alec and Simon in the guest room trying to pull out a crying and hiding Jace from inside the closet.

“We are not mad at you, Jace. I swear. You don’t need to cry.”

“What's up, padawan? You don't have to stay there.”

“What happened?”

“He got in there and doesn't want to leave.” Alec explained.

“Why don't you come in?” Luke was surprised.

“We tried, but then this happens.” Simon demonstrated going towards the closet, until he hit a wall of bright light that pushed him out, leaving the boy crying even more. 

“Puppy?” Magnus called. “She is gone now to never return, there is no need to hide.”

“You are angry!”

“Not with you, puppy.” He spoke sincerely. “But I confess that took the very little self restraint I still had to not skin that bitch alive. No offense, Lucian.”

“I’m with you, man.”

“Aren't you mad?”

"No." He smiled.

“Won't you hit me?”

“Of course not! To be honest, I'm tempted to give you an ice cream for throwing her away. That was beautiful.”

“Magnus!”

“But without chocolate topping because throwing people away is a no-no.” He granted, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“That's right. Be tough.” Simon said sarcastically.

Jace decided it was safe to come out of the closet.

“What is ice cream?” he asked, sniffling and wiping his face.

“Look at that face, Alexander.” Magnus said taking the boy on his arms and wiping his face gently. “He deserves topping, and everything he could possibly want more.”

“After dinner.” Alec conceded, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“What do you think of Mexican food, puppy?”

“I will not eat anything made with innocent Mexicans. That's disgusting.” The boy refused, making the warlock laugh with gusto.

“We'd better go.” Luke commented, pulling Simon with him. He ruffled the Jace's hair, which did not shy away from the touch, and waved to Magnus.

When they reached the door, he stopped and looked at Alec seriously.

“I'm really sorry for everything that happened today.”

“I know.”

“He's a good boy. If you need help, just call me.” He offered the shadowhunter by slapping him on the shoulder.

Alec smiled.

“In need of a babysitter, you know where to find me.” Simon smiled and Alec sighed despondently.

“You better bring the films you promised him.” He warned, making Simon smile from ear to ear.

“Yes sir!”

That night, they ended up going to introduce a fast-food restaurant to the boy, who was more interested in the toy he won in his combo than in the snack itself. They ate ice cream, which he didn’t like much because it was too sweet, and then returned to the loft through a portal.

Once again, much to the couple's dismay, the boy slept between the two by refusing to go to the guest room. 

However, giving a child a big glass of juice just before he slept was not a good idea. And in the middle of the night, Jace got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, he was not sleepy at all. And seeing that the two were still sleeping peacefully, he decided to venture into the house and play a little with his new toys.

He was in the room stroking one of the cats that was lying on the floor when he saw a figure in the mirror moving.

He got up and went to him.

“Hello?”

"Hello" The figure said, startling the boy who jumped back.

“Who are you?” he asked curiously when he saw that the man in the mirror was very similar to Magnus.

“A friend.” He replied and sat down.

The boy, seeing that the man made no mention of coming out of the mirror or attacking him, decided to give a vote of confidence and sat across from him.

“Look at my toy. I won today.” He showed the Lightning McQueen car.

“And what exactly should that be?”

“I think it's a car, but it's weird because it has eyes.”

“Really?”

“Perhaps it's a car alien race that ate humans and took over the world.”

“Or a human cursed to live his days like a racing car.” He commented, making the boy laugh.

“You're funny. I like you.”

“I like you too.”


	10. While you were out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has a busy day when he has a conversation about how babies are made, wondering what the decor of his new room will look like and being taken to the institute for questioning.

The next day, Magnus was surprised not to see Jace with them in bed and went looking for the little one, and found him sleeping peacefully in the guest room next to the master suite.

Smiling, he decided to enjoy his privacy and went back to his room.

He couldn't help laughing as he tore off his boyfriend's shirt.

“I know I'm not that handsome, but I didn't know I caused laughter.” Alec commented.

“Don't be silly, Alexander. You're beautiful. It's just that we're looking like parents hiding from their son just to be able to enjoy a little.”

“Well, it's not far from the truth.” Alec agreed and stole a kiss.

“Better enjoy it then, right?” Magnus deepened the kiss with a smirk.

“What are you doing?” Jace asked innocently, making Magnus jump away from his boyfriend.

“Nothing.” The warlock coughed, fixing his clothes.

“Can I do nothing with you too then?” He tilted his head, confused.

“NO!” Both responded without hesitation.

“You're too young.” Magnus explained.

“And when I grow up?”

“Not even then. Ever.” Alec denied it.

“Why?” Jace was even more confused.

“Because, Jace. No book club for you. Ever.”

“Is that a book club?”

“No. Book club is awful, Jace.”

“I thought reading was good.” Jace went to the bed and threw himself unceremoniously.

Alec, who was still excited, covered himself with all the sheets he managed to get away from the boy.

“Reading is great, but only when it is with someone you love.” Alec explained, his face all red.

“Ownnn, do you love me?” Magnus almost melted.

“Focus, Mags!”

“You are weird and you doesn't make any sense.” The boy said. “And you weren't even reading! There's no book here.” He spoke in a bored voice.

“Sweet pea, what Alexander is trying to explain has nothing to do with books.” The warlock tried to help. “ What I and Alexander were doing is what couples do when they date and love each other very much, understand?”

“Ah, you were going to have sex.”

Magnus and his boyfriend stared at the boy without reaction.

“Why didn't you said that before? And what does this have to do with books? There was none of that in what I saw.”

“In what you saw?!” Alec was mortified.

“Daddy showed me.”

“I think I'm going to be sick.” The shadowhunter ran to the bathroom.

“Is he ok?” Jace was surprised.

“Ignore it. He will survive. But explain it to me. Did your father show you what exactly?” Magnus sat on the bed, watching the boy.

“A book about reproduction when I asked where the children came from.”

“Only in the book?”

“Yes. There was a drawing showing the organs and talking about how it works, but there was no book drawn. Why do you need a book? I thought you just needed a penis and a vagina.” He verified, making the warlock laugh.

“Usually, but I don't think that's what Alexander meant.

“Do you have a vagina?” Jace was surprised. “I thought you were a man.”

And Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

“No, I don't have a vagina. And neither does Alexander. What you saw in the book was about human reproduction. That is, when a man and a woman have sex for procreation. But sex is not always for procreation, and it is not always between a man and a woman. Understood?” 

The boy consented.

“And only adults can do that?”

“Adults only and always with consent.”

“And what does the book have to do with anything?” Complained.

“Nothing to worry about. Alexander is kind of eccentric. Just keep in mind that something like this is not to be done without thinking, without consent or on impulse. Hence you only do it with people you like very much. Otherwise, you may regret it.”

“Okay.”

“So shall we eat?” the warlock offered and the boy threw himself into his arms to be carried. And maybe, just maybe he was getting a little spoiled. “Come to the table when you're done, Alexander. And be at peace, his virtue remains intact.

***

The morning went smoothly after that.  
Alec left for work at the institute and Magnus stayed with Jace, who was excitedly telling about his new imaginary friend.

Apparently, he was a super nice and funny adult who spent the whole night creating stories with the toys and even put him to bed.

“Should I thank your friend for putting you in your room then?”

“My room?”

“You live here, don't you?”

And the boy smiled.

“Maybe we can decorate with things that you like to be more like you.” He suggested and the boy's eyes shone.

“Can it be dragons?” He asked.

“Do you like dragons?” Magnus was surprised because he never heard anything about it before.

“Now I do.”

“Then there will be dragons.” And Jace threw his hands up. “Now eat your waffle.”

***

When Alec arrived at the institute, what he least expected was to see Jocelyn's triumphant smile in the operations center, alongside Victor Aldertree.

“Alec! I've been trying to talk to you for hours!” His sister intercepted the path. “What happened to your phone?”

“My phone? Nothing.” He took the phone out of his pocket, and saw that he had no battery. “I forgot to load it after we got back.” He explained. “What does this woman here ?!” he asked, altered.

“My mother has every right to be here, Alec.” Clary defended her.

“She threw a knife at Jace!”

“She said she didn't mean to.” The excuse sounded weak even in Clary's ears.

“I will throw one at her without meaning too.” He replied.

“He attacked my mother!”

“He did no such thing!”

“She said she was thrown away by him, without him even moving a finger. This is not normal.”

“That wasn’t his fault”

Aldertree, who until then heard the discussion from afar, approached.

“If he did nothing he will be released, but until it is proven that he is not a threat to others, he is summoned to attend the institute as soon as possible.”

“Are you going to interrogate a child?”

“I won’t. The Silence brothers will.”

“Magnus will never bring him.”

“Then he will be summoned too, and prosecuted if he doesn’t show up. The Clave will understand that he refuses to cooperate and that will not help in the accusations against Jace.”

Alec knew he was between the cross and the fire.

“Let me talk to him first.” He asked, putting his hands back and with a stoic expression like a good soldier.

“Do it. You have an hour.” Aldertree informed and left with Jocelyn.

“Alec.” Isabelle called him.

“Don't worry, Izzy. I will figure something.” Alec promised and she agreed.

***

“Alexander!” Magnus smiled when he saw his boyfriend coming back early. “What a good surprise.”

Alec smiled a little nervously.

“And Jace?”

“Playing with some new toys that we got while were out. Apparently, he has now become a super fan of dragons.”

“That's nice.”

“Yes Yes. We’re going to redecorate the guest room for him. You could come and help if you're free.”

Seeing an opportunity there, Alec soon grabbed it.

“Wouldn't it be better to surprise him? I can take him for a walk while you do your magic.”

His heart ached when he saw that Magnus loved the idea.

“He'll love it.” Magnus clapped his hands clearly excited. “What are you waiting for? Shoo. I have lots to do. Jace! Come here, puppy! Alexander will take you for a walk.”

The boy ran excitedly from the room, carrying only a stuffed dragon, raising his hands to be picked up.

“Now shoo” Magnus spoke again when he saw that his boyfriend did not move and practically dragged him to the door.

“You know I love you, don't you?” Alec spoke, and the warlock smiled sweetly.

“I thought I would never feel that again, but so do I.” He confessed. “Now get out of here you two. I have a Barbie room to decorate.”

“Dragon!”

“All the same to me.” Magnus laughed and closed the door.

“Where are we going?” the boy asked.

“To see Clary.”

“She'll be able to meet Fluffy.” Jace commented, showing his dragon.

“Yes, she will.”

***

When they arrived at the institute, Alec strode to Aldertree's office.

“I brought him.” Aldertree was clearly surprised.

"Good job, Mr. Lightwood" he said, looking at the silence brothers.

“Where's Clary?” Jace asked in a low voice, hugging his dragon.

"You and I are going to talk for a while before you are able to see her, okay? We'll just go through a portal to a city first. It will be fun.” Aldertree tried to convince the boy with a lively voice.

The boy just looked at him and the silent brothers with their mouths sewn together and took a step back.

“No.”

“Jace,” Alec called. “I need you to be a brave boy now. It will be very quick. They'll just ask you a few questions and then you can go see your sister and then your new room.” He promised. “You do not have to be afraid. I will be with you.”

“Actually, Mr. Lightwood. No shadowhunters besides me will be allowed on the premises, but rest assured. He will be safe. Guards will be on the outside for security.”

“He's just a kid.”

“He'll be safe, I guarantee. We’re only going ask a few questions. And if everything is ok, he'll be back before he misses you.”

When he saw that Alec was keeping his foot, he sighed.

“I can transmit everything to a central terminal, but I advise discretion when watching close to the others.”

“That it would be great.”

“So let's go.” Aldertree activated the portal and the silence brothers passed. “Come on, Jace.” He offered his hand to the boy, who was still clinging to the plushy toy.

With a resigned look, Jace took Aldertree's hand and followed him.

Alec couldn't help feeling a twinge in his heart when he saw the scene.

***

Isabelle was looking for her brother, and found him much later in Aldertree's office. 

His brother was pale and sweating a lot.

“Alec! Are you okay?”

“It's Jace.” He got up with unsteady steps, without explaining, going towards the central.

“Is he with Magnus?”

"No." He replied, as he sat in front of a terminal and put in a series of passwords. 

When Izzy saw Jace in the video, she let go of her brother, took out her cell phone and called Magnus.  
On the second ring he answered. She didn't even give him a chance to speak.

“They got Jace.”

“What?”

“They're with Jace, Magnus. And they are torturing him.”

“But how? And Alexander? He went out with Alexander. Is he fine?”

She paused.

“I think he was the one who gave him to them.”

***

That was not what had been agreed. They were just going to ask a few questions. Jace had done nothing wrong.

He was just a child.

He wasn't guilty, but something had gone wrong. He had been convicted and the sentence was already being served.

They were going to remove his runes.

And the pain was terrible.

Drawing each one is not a painless process. On the contrary, some are agonizing. However, most of them are done in adults who already have a certain tolerance for pain, or at least are aware of the possible pain they will experience. And not five-year-olds with extremely fragile bodies. 

In fact, the age commonly accepted for the first rune is twelve, not five.

Because at five the bones are very fragile and the risk of breaking them is too high depending on the location of the rune.

And that was exactly what was happening. They were breaking the boy's bones in that procedure.

It was a cruel scene.

“What is this? Who authorized it ?!” Lydia asked when she saw Alec's condition and identified Jace in the video.

“Aldertree.” He answered with a weak voice, and before he could speak anything else, a portal opened and a possessed warlock emerged.

“Where is he?” He hissed through his teeth, his eyes bright yellow.

Alec screamed at the same time as the boy, when his body twisted violently and fell to his knees throwing up.

“By the Angel.” Isabelle arrived and watched the video with a horrified expression, which was shared by all shadowhunters present there.

On the screen, Jace lay on the floor with his body twisted and unconscious.


	11. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus comes to the rescue, and makes some observations about Jace.

The city of bones was a resting place for those who had already gone, a place of study and a prison for those who broke the laws.

A place of difficult access, of several levels and protected by the oldest magic and runes known to the nephilim. Its protection prevented the invasion of demons and downworlders, but nothing made it safe against those with angelic blood, and that included the fallen angels now known as the princes of hell.

Asmodeus was much older than any rune applied there, being alive when daylight itself was created, and its fall did not change its essence.

He was still patient.

He waited for centuries for a contact from his son, and was very surprised to learn that he now not only had a son, but a grandson. Because Jonathan might not be a blood heir, but he knew that Magnus had him in his care and treated him as such.

And the boy was special.

Although he was raised by Valentine, he was not like Lilith's son, he was not a freak.

The strong blood of an angel exuded him, and not like the nephilim, but more pure. Pure as in the countless brothers that Asmodeus left behind when he fell, but with a touch of magic. Because in addition to a lot of angel blood, that boy also had a little demonic Eidolon blood. Diluted for many generations, but still present.

A little angel who could never enter heaven.

He watched from afar after finding the duck with the arrow in Edom.

Mirrors were his favorite form of observation. 

The boy was fascinating. Fun, smart and caring. 

It was difficult to stop himself and not force his presence when arbitrariness was committed against the boy, but he was patient. The time would come.

And it arrived earlier than he thought when he saw him alone playing at dawn.

He should have felt guilty for making the boy cut himself and release his entry into that world, but he didn't feel because he seemed happy for the company.

Obviously, not letting his presence be noticed by his son was more than necessary because he would know that it would be considered rather rude to appear uninvited and in the dead of night, so he waited once again for the right time to be received with open arms.

That's why he was there, in the middle of a special interrogation room, looking at his grandson's faint body.

“Who are you?” asked Aldertree fearfully.

Asmodeus didn't even turn around, contemplating how to take the boy with the least amount of damage.

The silent brothers moved away, but Victor was arrogant.

“You can't come in here like that. We are in the middle of a session.” He spoke, touching the demon's shoulder.

His hand burned as soon as it came in contact with the being in front of him, and he backed away, almost stumbling backwards.

“Insolent mortal.” He grunted, lifting the boy off the ground with his magic and opening a portal. He made a sign of silence before disappearing through the portal.

The cat's eyes were the last thing Aldertree saw before the demon vanished with the boy.

***

Magnus had just arrived at the institute when he saw Alec fall screaming, following the scream that came from the screen.

It was a somewhat surreal scene.

The alarm triggered with the portal ringing, shadowhunters shouted wanting to know how he opened a portal directly at the institute, Lydia shouted wanting to know who had authorized to take a child to the City of Bones, he shouted demanding the boy's return and Alec vomited.

“What happened to the cameras?” Isabelle was surprised when the screen image disappeared.

The warlock did not have time to formulate anything, as a portal opened behind him, a hand pulled him in, and then closed.

When he realized he was back in the loft.

“Hello son.”

Magnus jumped back and raised his hands, ready to defend himself.

“Watch out. Don't make me lose my concentration.” He commented, pointing to Jonathan who floated, in the same position he was after the removal of the last rune. He had made sure not to change his position so as not to aggravate anything that might have happened to the boy. “I think they broke him. Any idea how to fix him?”

“What?!”

“The spine. It's crooked.”

“Catarina!”

“I have been called many things, but this is the first time I heard that name.”

“No, my friend Catarina. She works in a hospital.” Magnus wrote a fire message and sent.

When he received no reply, he sent another.  
And fifty more when the answer took longer.

“I know I'm in your debt, Magnus, but it's not like I'm unoccupied. I'm researching what you asked for, but I haven't found anything yet that is worth your time, and I have to work.” The warlock complained as soon as she left the portal directly in her friend's room, but stopped when she saw Asmodeus beside him.

“Forget what I asked for earlier, Catarina. I need something more urgent now.” He pointed to the boy.

She looked at him and brought her hands to her mouth, approaching.

“It was the shadowhunters.” Magnus explained.

“Cruel even with their own.” She commented, examining the boy.

“Can you help him?” Asmodeus asked.

“Not here. He's going to need surgery.”

Without further ado, they went to a hospital.

***

Isabelle always tried to support her brother in everything, even if she didn't agree with his opinions because Alec was the oldest, the most intelligent and capable, and the most responsible. However, in that situation she couldn't understand what made his brother do something so incredibly stupid.

“You gave them Jace!”

“I followed orders, Izzy.”

“Both calm down, please.” Lydia asked.

“Orders to torture our brother, Alec.”

“I would never have brought him here if I knew they would do that. Aldertree told me they were just going to ask a few questions.”

“And they did! They didn't like the answers and decided to take his runes from him! He's only five now, Alec! He is so small and helpless.” She spoke in a choked voice.

“Do you think I don't know? Our rune is gone too, Izzy. And they left it for last. I felt everything he felt, all the pain, all the despair. Do you really think I would do that to him? This was not my fault, who said he was a threat was the mother of this plague that only appeared in our lives to torment.”

“Now is it my mother's fault that Aldertree is a lunatic too? He completely went out of his way to torture the boy -”

“Jace!”

“ - like that, but he was a threat. Who knows what my father's experiences and that spell did to him. At least now he is no longer a threat.”

“Do you even hear what you say, girl ?!”

“Enough! This discussion leads to nothing!” Lydia shouted, and after getting everyone's attention in the room, calmed down. “First we have to find out Jace's whereabouts and how Magnus managed to open a portal here without our consent or knowledge, and still be abducted by third part.”

“Magnus did all the security and barriers at the institute, didn't he? Maybe he can overcome them himself if he really wants to?” Clary suggested.

“It's plausible. He was well out of his mind when he arrived.”

“What about the portal that opened and took him?”

“Magnus doesn't normally work with other warlocks. I don't think there are any at his level right now.” Alec commented. “The only one who was as strong as he suffered a horrible death when he crossed her path”. He indicated Clary, and Lydia looked at her thoughtfully.

“It was not my fault.”

“Never is.”

“He was in contact with a friend to help with Jace's spell, but she hadn't returned yet.”

“Help?”

“He wanted to know if there was any safe way to reverse the spell so he would return to his proper age again.”

“It is possible to be that friend who opened the portal then.”

“Or someone strong enough to kidnap him”.

“Alec and Isabelle, I want you to find out who it was, where it is and for what purpose they did it. Let me know as soon as they find out something.”

“What about Aldertree?”

“I already sent the torture video to the council, and a report explaining how it all happened. He will be leaving the infirmary directly to Idris.”

Izzy and Alec were already leaving when they were followed by Clary.

“Not you, Morgenstern.”

“But I always go with them.”

“Not today. I want you in within my sight.”

“But I can help.”

“They are the best we have, you would just get in the way.”

Alec gave him a grateful smile before leaving the room with his sister.

***

Boarding Jace was a little more laborious than they imagined, and it took several spells to make up for the lack of mundane paperwork for hospitalization. In addition, of course, some spells to confuse the unique findings such as the boy's blood type and a plausible explanation for those injuries in someone so young.

To do this, they tried to stay as close to the truth as possible. Magnus was the boy's legal guardian after he was removed from his abusive home, where he was repeatedly beaten by his father, and abandoned by his mother. However, the boy had been kidnapped on the last day by his mother, who, having mental problems, accused her son of being a demon and violently assaulted him.

Obviously, the police were called and seeing that the author of the complaint at the entrance to the hospital had been Magnus Bane himself, Luke decided to check what was going on.

Of all the scenarios that he imagined, certainly the claim to be totally consistent with the truth was not one of them. Jocelyn was really crazy if she agreed with that absurdity.

He recorded the entire occurrence, knowing that no shadowhunter would be punished by mundane justice, but it was the least to be done, and who knows if that would help them to report the assault to the Clave.

“I will register and put everything in the system, Magnus, but you know that the probability of any of them being caught by mundane justice is minimal.”

“I know.”

“And even if we take this to the Clave, it may come to nothing because he is one of them. It is not a breach of accords.”

“They did it because he has demon blood. That makes him one of us.” The warlock replied without patience.

Luke sighed and decided not to argue.

“I’ll let know if something comes up.”

Asmodeus waited for the werewolf to be gone to talk.

“I can make them pay if I want.” He offered and his son just looked at him with disgust.

“Why are you still here ?!”

“Waiting for news of my grandson, of course.”

“He's not your grandson. Stay away from him!”

“If I had kept my distance, he would be dead now. And of course he is my grandson, son.”

“He is not my son, you sick!”

Asmodeus only looked at him, not at all impressed by his son's rude words.

“He is in your care, lives with you and you like him.”

“I have a service contract that forces me to do that.”

“You are many things, son, but stupid is not one of them. You would never accept doing something you don't want for someone you don't like.”

“I did it for Alexander.”

The demon shrugged.

“Initially it might have been, but you got attached to the boy, don't lie to me. And I don't blame you, he's adorable.” 

Magnus looked at him for a second until it all made sense.

“It was you!” He jumped out of his chair, pointing at his father, calling the attention of some nurses who passed by the waiting room.

Asmodeus just raised his eyebrows and waited for his son to sit down again.

“You are his imaginary friend.”

“Don't be silly, Magnus. I'm not imaginary at all.” And touched his son to prove it.

“Stop fooling around and admit it was you who played with him all night.”

“Mea culpa”

“I should have known, he had not commented on dragons and overnight became the passion of his life.”

“I may have told you about my dragons.”

“I can't believe you told a child about dragons of hell!”

“He loved it!” He defended himself, making his son snort. “Son, if you didn't want me to come and see you, you shouldn't have sent me an invitation.”

“Invitation? I didn't send an invitation.”

“No? What was that duck with an arrow between the eyes?”

“Ah, that was because he was sure that the duck was a demon monster, and that it should go to hell. I didn't even think before I sent it there. I just opened a pentagram.” He explained embarrassingly, making his father laugh.

“And you still say he is not your son?” He laughed heartily. “And well, he was kind of right. There is a race of demons in eastern Edom who look a lot like these ducks. Disgusting little creatures …” He shook his head.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment and finally took the courage to ask.

“Why are you really here? I even accept the curiosity to see him, but it is not as if he were your only grandson. You never came to see Raphael.”

“Didn't I?”

The warlock seemed surprised by the admission.

“But why stay? Is it because he is little and more impressionable? I won't let you take him.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, considering what exactly to tell his son.

“You'll need me when they find out what he is and come after him.”

“Edom's threats?”

“A little higher, son.” He pointed to the sky.

“What you mean? Would they come after him because of his demon blood?”

“No son. That mortal did not experiment with demon blood in him, but angel blood.”

“So he's a full blood angel?”

“Not really, but the closest to that.”

“I don’t understand. If so, why would they come after him?”

“Because that mortal is a fool who used a child with traces of Eidolon blood.”

“And how do you know it's not the other way around?”

“Son, he smells like me. Not like other demons, like a nephilim or even a seelie. This boy is an angel condemned to never enter the heavens.”


	12. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke manages to arrest one of those responsible for Jace's torture, while Asmodeus enters the "best grandpa in the world" mode by retrieving an important artifact.  
> An important person visits Jace at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments, kudos and bookmarks for this story.

Finding Magnus' whereabouts when he didn't want to be found had been more difficult than anticipated, and even tracking with an object had not helped.

The loft was deserted and there was no sign of them, or of a struggle.

Finally, they decided to check if anyone else knew anything and went to the police station to talk to Luke, since he didn't answer his cell phone.

Arriving there, Alaric informed them - not looking very friendly - that Luke had gone to answer a call, but that they could wait for him if they wished.

And so they did.

They breathed a sigh of relief when Luke returned after a while. However, the relief was short-lived when the werewolf gave Alec a voice of arrest.

“Are you crazy?” Isabelle said.

“Alexander Lightwood, you are under arrest for kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can be used against you in court. You are entitled to a lawyer. If you are unable to afford a lawyer, the State will appoint one.”

“Luke, what is this ?! You can't arrest him!”

“Izzy, it's okay. It's just a miscommunication.”

“Tell that to the boy in surgery right now because of you.” Luke grunted

“Jace?”

“Who else, Lightwood? Let's go.”

Luke took him to the cells. He knew it was a matter of hours for him to be released, or even to run away, but it was a matter of honor to show that there were consequences for everyone.

“It wasn't my fault, Luke. I would never hurt my parabatai.”

“Mine said the same thing.” Commented pointedly.

“I swear. I had no choice. Aldertree threatened to arrest Magnus if he didn't take Jace for questioning, and you know as well as I do that Magnus wouldn't take him, and then he would be in the hands of the Clave. So I took him, but it was just for that.”

“They broke the boy's spine, Alec.”

“I felt everything, everything. And I swear that if I knew they would do that, I would never have taken it and would be the first to set the Clave on fire.”

The werewolf watched him and rubbed his face wearily.

“I believe in you, but you will still be a few hours here to chill. What about Aldertree and Jocelyn? Did they take a pat on the hand? I wouldn’t mind arrest them too.”

“No. Lydia was possessed, and already sent the video to the council along with a report, they will pay. She is in charge now.”

“And sent you after information.”

“Yes. What do you know?”

Luke looked doubtful if he should tell him or not.

“Please, Luke.”

“He's with Magnus now at Mercy General. He was in surgery when I left, but stable.”

“Surgery?”

“Yes. It was ugly.”

Alec lowered his head and put his hands in his hair.

“And Magnus?”

“He is really pissed”. 

“With reason.”

“You bet.”

“You know, you should go there -” He stopped when he turned and saw that he was alone in the cell. Alec had already escaped.

***

Magnus was exhausted after so many hours of waiting.

Jace had been out of surgery after almost five hours, had been on observation for a while and only then to be moved to a private room.

And now with him in the bedroom, having undergone the necessary medical procedures, it was possible for Catarina to help him in his recovery.

The difference was clear. The boy's face was calm and peaceful. He no longer looked so pale.

“Get some rest, son.”

Magnus even thought about refusing the offer, but he was really drained of energy and needed to rest.

“No one will hurt him. I promise.”

It was enough for him to calm down and give himself up to sleep.

Asmodeus approached the exhausted son and with a slight flick of his right hand, released a red energy that put him in a deep and much needed sleep.

He was pushing a lock of hair away from Magnus when he felt a change of energy behind him.

“How do you feel, Jonathan?” He asked turning to face the child with a smile.

The child just looked at him, a little fearfully, and looking around.

“You're in the hospital, but you're fine. You just need to get some rest.”

“Are you mad?” the boy asked, coughing.

The fallen angel then conjured a glass of water with a lid and straw with dragon designs for the boy and offered him.

Jace accepted, but his eyes filled with tears when he saw the glass.

“Nobody's mad at you.”

“He took my Fluffy.”

“What's a fluffy?”

“Fluffy was my plushy dragon. Magnus gave it to me.”

“What is plushy? A new type of dragon?”

“It's soft, made to hug. You said that dragons protect the owner, so I asked for one and he gave me Fluffy so I wouldn’t sleep alone and be protected at all times. They took it from me and bad things happened.”

“Do you want it back?”

“Yes, but I can't get.”

Asmodeus looked thoughtful, then he looked at his son and made up his mind.

“Let's make a deal then. You give me something and I bring it to you.”

The boy was discouraged. There was nothing he could offer there with him. His little car was at home with his other few toys.

“I have nothing.”

“How about a memory? I can take a tiny little memory.”

“I need them.” The boy laughed.

“I promise to get one that won't be missed. You won't even notice. And you can have your Fluffy back.”

The boy, thinking he was joking, accepted.

Asmodeus then, with great pomp, insisted on squeezing the fingers of the boy's right hand that were free of the cast, sealing the deal.

Jace started to blink longer and longer and within seconds he was asleep.

The Great Demon then placed his hand on the boy's temple, searching for the specific memory he wanted.

He smiled when he found it.

A life without the memory of Valentine was certainly be a better life.

He then protected the room with his magic, took a hair from the boy, opened a portal and disappeared.

***

Lydia Branwell was having a terrible day.

Reports and more reports of abuse and torture, and arguing with the matriarch Lightwood were not how she planned to start her day.

Since the Clave had sent her to New York, she could have sworn she had aged about ten years.

It was a very stressful place.

So she was trying to relax in Aldertree’s former office, and now her office while eating some grapes she had picked up in the cafeteria.

Everything was fine. Half a bunch was gone, meditation music played in the background, she had her legs crossed and bare feet on the table when suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the office and an Asian man - And very handsome, not that she had paid attention to that detail - arrived.

His arrival was so sudden, along with the invasion alarm, that she ended up choking on the grape.

The man, in turn, made a movement with his hand, ceasing the deafening noise of the alarm and sat down, waiting.

Whether he was waiting for her to dislodge the offending grape of her throat or die, she wasn't sure.

After doing a Heimlich maneuver on her own, with the help of her chair, spitting a grape almost three meters away, she coughed, adjusted her suit and sat down, trying to demonstrate all the control she did not feel at the moment.

“Who are you?”

“Asmodeus.” He replied with a smile as he crossed his legs elegantly.

She felt that any minute her eyes would pop out. 

It really wasn't her day.

“A Greater Demon”.

“I prefer Prince of Hell, lord of Edom, Miss. Branwell.”

She paused when he said his name.

“It's written on the sign.” He pointed to her name, on the table, with an amused smile and she sighed with relief.

“What are you doing here, lord of Edom?”

He smiled even more with the title spoken grudgingly in an attempt not to offend him. 

“I came to get something.”

“A soul perhaps?” She couldn't help poking, causing a small laugh.

“Not today, although some of your colleagues deserve it for torture a helpless child.” He commented, leaving her apprehensive. “Not even in hell we see adults attacking their young in such a grotesque and purposeless way.” Completed, without any trace of good humor. That was a completely lie, but she didn’t have to know.

“The Clave does not condone with this type of procedure. I can assure you that all measures have already been taken so that those involved are held responsible for such acts.”

"I'm sure they will pay," he said in a sinister tone, making a shiver run through the girl's body, "but as I said, that’s not why I’m here for." 

“And what do you want?”

“I want the plushy dragon they stole from the boy. Can you bring it for me or should I go looking for it myself using whatever methods I find necessary?”

She hesitated for a second, until she opened the drawer, took the toy and handed it to him.

***

Her children did not agree with how she handle things in life, nor did they understand her motives.

They were young and immature. Innocent and easily manipulated.

It took just a few well-placed phrases to make them safer while looking totally rebellious towards her and faithful to the Clave.

Her family name was safe, having severed all possible ties to the situation, but that did not leave her relieved.

Far from it, in fact.  
She had done her duty, fulfilled her responsibility.

Her children were safe from the claws of the Clave and the Circle, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad about it.

So, after listening to her daughter's somewhat heated conversation with the current head of the institute, Maryse got enough information to find him.

Jace, her son in everything but name had come out of surgery and was in a room.

She unlocked the door with a rune, and unknowingly entered the barriers of Asmodeus, who immediately returned to the room, preferring to observe her from a distance.

She hesitated when she saw Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, sleeping uncomfortably on a sofa, but when he didn't move or gave any indication of having noticed her presence, she placed a rune of silence on herself and approached the boy.

***

Asmodeus squeezed his eyes trying to understand what she was saying until he realized it was a rune that was getting in his way. With a flick of his hands, he undid the rune and managed to hear perfectly.

“Even if my actions don't make sense or my words hurt, I swear that all I ever wanted was to keep you all safe. You and your brothers are everything to me, and for you I’ll do anything. I failed you, my boy. And I'm sorry for that, but I will not fail again. Your brothers will be safe, I promise. And I will hunt down those who have hurt you and taken you from me, from us.” She promised, with a choked voice and a fierce expression.

She arranged the boy's hair with absurd delicacy, and even from a distance, it was clear the affection she had for the boy.

“You did not deserve this, my angel, but I hope that now you really are safer away from everything.” A tear streamed down her face. “I hope you have a new chance to have a good childhood, and I'm sorry I can't be around to see you become a beautiful and brilliant man again, but know that I will always be proud of you.”

She then gave Jonathan a quick kiss on his forehead, turned and left.

She wiped her face before leaving the room, took a deep breath and left, passing Asmodeus in the corridor without even noticing him.

But he certainly notice her and felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw a woman as beautiful, loving and ferocious as she.

He was patient, he would wait for their paths to cross again.

Sighing, he entered the room. In one hand was Fluffy, the plushy dragon and in the other a pretzel he had bought in a cart in front of the hospital.

“Wake up, son. I have news.” Pushing the warlock with the his leg, to make room for him to sit in a corner of the sofa.

“Something happened?” Magnus asked groggily, having a pretzel almost rubbed in his face.

He sat up straight and accepted the food, somewhat suspicious.

“So?” Magnus asked when he saw that his father was still looking at nothing, stroking the plushy animal without realizing it.

“I think I'm in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a delight to write this part of Maryse.


	13. Parabatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally has courage to look for Magnus and Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and kudos :)

Jace had undergone three complicated surgeries that would leave any mundane with serious consequences. 

He was certainly recovering at an absurd speed with the help of Catarina and also, now, Magnus. However, it was not yet 100% or even close to that.

He still had his arms in casts, and a support that hugged his torso almost entirely and kept his spine in place, and that alone would be enough to drive any adult crazy, let alone a small child.

He was irritated by not being able to move his arms right, not being able to sit without help, or lying down, or getting up, but especially not being able to hug his Fluffy.

“How do you feel today, Jonathan?” The doctor asked looking at his chart.

Moody, Jace decided to ignore the doctor.

The doctor exchanged an amused look with Magnus and started the reflex tests that the boy passed with praise.

“Stop tickling!” He kicked the doctor’s hand who raised his hands surrendering.

“So, doctor? When can we go?”

“Look, I wouldn’t believe it if I wasn’t here. I really thought he would have terrible physical sequelaes, but he's doing exceptionally well. He apparently didn't lose any movements, the reflexes are great.”

“This is good, isn't it? We can go home.”

“Mr. Bane, his recovery is a miracle.” The doctor spoke a little surprised, and Asmodeus stifled a sarcastic laugh with his hand.

“I understand, but what are the next steps? He will certainly be more comfortable at home.” Magnus asked, trying to keep his face straight while his father grimaced with boredom behind the doctor.

“Well, if he doesn't force anything and rest a lot I think I can even release him.” He said and Asmodeus raised his hands up, still behind the doctor, in a clear sign of "At last".

“Of course. No sports until further order.”

“And I want to see you here next week.”

“Certainly.” Magnus agreed with a smile and accompanied the doctor to the door. “You can't help yourself, can you?”

“Humans are very boring, son.” He shrugged.

“That one was.” Jace agreed and Asmodeus raised his fist close to the boy's hand, who raised his arm giving a little punch.

But even Magnus could not help but agree with them, it was really time to leave.

***

In the end, after checking with Catarina as how they should proceed, and being forced to conjure a wheelchair for Jace, they finally went home through a portal.

Obviously the wheelchair was just something to make the boy's life easier in the early days, preventing him from exerting too hard.

Not that he cared about it, because after going through everything he had been through in the past few days he didn’t accept being anywhere but on their arms, and it wasn’t at all comfortable a child with a back support, who did more look like a little robot, lying on your chest demanding affection.

And on the one hand, this was even good because it served as a distraction for Magnus who didn't have time to think about Alec's betrayal.

But the distraction only lasted until the beginning of the night, when his loft was invaded.

“Look, Magnus. I know you've been kind of absorbed lately, but I really need help finding Camille. Raphael has been following me and he is even threatening my mother -” Simon spoke hurriedly as soon as he set foot in the loft, but stopped when he saw the boy's condition. “What the fuck happened, padawan ?!” He ran to the boy who soon wanted to get up to be close to him. “Hold on. Can you get up?” he asked the boy. “Can he get up?” he asked the warlock. “Who are you?”

“This is the work of the Clave. He can get up, but it's better not to be walking around.” He pointed to the small wheelchair next to the sofa. “And this is my father.”

“Magnus' dad? That’s cool. I didn't even know you were still alive. I thought Magnus had about 800 years old. It’s very nice to meet you.” Simon ended up pulling him into a hug when Asmodeus greeted him, which shocked him deeply.

“Ah, he's a lot older than me.” Magnus commented while helping Jace to stand on the sofa and went to get his chair.

“Seriously? How old?”

“A few millennia.” He answered vaguely. “And a little more because time has not yet been invented yet.”

Magnus took the chair to the boy, who was still watching the vampire who looked more confused than ever and - for once in his life - speechless, and decided to introduce them properly.

“Simon, this is my father, Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, lord of Edom. Dad, this is Simon, but you can call Sheldon or any name with S that he answers.”

“Hello, Simon.”

“Did I just hug the devil?”

“Basically.” Magnus rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow when he felt a change of energy at the entrance door.

As soon as the door opened, he pushed it back with red energy, hitting the face of anyone who tried to enter.

“Magnus, we need to talk.” Came Alec's voice from outside the door.

“Go to hell.”

“Do you need a ride?” Asmodeus offered, trying to be solicitous.

“Don't get involved, dad.” He shouted at his father, who raised his hands.

“Please let me explain.”

The vampire stood there not knowing what to do. It was a very unpleasant situation to be listening to an argument from a close friend couple.

“Is Jace okay?”

“I'm fine. Fluffy too!”

“Did you hear? He is great. Now go away, Alexander.”

“Why doesn't he come in? Is he mad at me?” Jace asked Magnus, looking like he was only a little step from crying.

The warlock just took a deep breath and opened the door.

Alec was about to greet him, but thought again when he saw his eyes glowing yellow. He thought it best to see the boy first.

But froze when he saw Jace's condition.

He felt such a tightness in his chest and his eyes burned so much that if it weren't for the audience he had, he would have fallen to the floor crying copiously. 

He walked over to the boy and bent down, getting to his height. And he took his hand to caress the boy's face.

“ I missed you.” The boy spoke in a low voice to the shadowhunter who leaned his forehead against his, as he did countless times when he was still an adult.

Magnus wanted him to leave soon, but neither did he have the courage to stop their moment.

Alec took Jace's right hand and held it gently in his own and recited:

“Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee.  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.”

“With rune or without rune, you are my parabatai and I love you.”

The boy smiled at that. He didn't remember anyone telling him that.

“Me too.”

Alec hugged the boy as carefully as he could, due to the support on his back, and Jace rested his face on his shoulder.

“Man, that was beautiful.” Simon commented, wiping away a tear and totally breaking the mood.

The shadowhunter blinked furiously, and turned away from the boy, clearly embarrassed.

“Be quiet, Sheldon.” Magnus said, still watching Alec with an unfriendly expression.

“You're not leaving, are you? I don’t want you to go.” Jace asked when he saw Magnus's expression.

Alec looked at the warlock who sighed and walked away angrily, going to prepare a drink for himself. Asmodeus followed his son.

Simon hesitated a little, patted Jace's hair.

“I think I better come back another night.” The vampire commented, giving an embarrassed smile and waving before leaving.

“I'll stay with you whenever I can.” Alec promised, taking the boy out of the chair when he sat on the sofa, placing him on his lap.

Jace then told all the details and people he met at the hospital, and he spoke so quickly and excitedly that Alec was barely able to speak "Hummm" between a sentence or other. It was almost a monologue, but he was so relieved to be able to hear it that he just embraced him and enjoy it.


	14. About parents and children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus begins to realize that it will not be easy to raise Jace by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos :)

Alec stayed until the end of the night with Jace, who didn't let go of him. Not that shadowhunter wanted to leave.

On the contrary, He felt a need to be close.

Being separated from his parabatai was terrible. He felt like a part of him was gone and he couldn't feel whether Jace was alive or not.

So he didn't hesitate to help feed him at dinner, or bathe him before putting him to bed. However, he couldn't stay there forever, however much he wanted to.

“Can I come tomorrow to talk?” Alec asked when Magnus walked him to the door after Jace slept.

The warlock seemed uncomfortable with the request.

“I don't think so, Alexander.”

“That's not fair.”

“It is much more than you deserve for what you did.”

“If you let me explain.” He asked in despair.

“Explain what? You threw the boy to the wolves!”

“I did it to protect you two! He would be questioned and as he did nothing, he would be released. And you wouldn't look bad with the Clave.”

“And who cares about the Clave, Alexander ?! Do you really think they would do anything against the High Warlock in Brooklyn without any evidence? I didn't make that service contract for nothing.”

“I didn't think any of that would happen. I didn't mean to risk the welfare of any of you, Magnus. I love you.”

Magnus didn't look him in the eye when he heard that, and it hit Alec squarely.

The shadowhunter tried to caress the warlock's face, but he avoided the touch.

“I'm sorry, Magnus.”

“Me too.” The warlock motioned for him to leave the loft, but the shadowhunter interrupted him.

“What about Jace? Will I be able to see him?”

“Let's see, Alexander. Good evening.”

***

Simon had just returned to the boathouse on the pier when he was unable to talk to Magnus.

He was worried. His time was running out and he needed to find Camille.

He was startled when he was thrown against the shed door, and then lifted by the collar of his coat.

“Gretel, I missed you.” He spoke sarcastically.

“You are still here.”

“You were the ones who told me to stay here.”

“This isn't a hotel, vampire. Get out of here.”

And that pissed him off.

Snorting, he removed her hands from his collar and pushed her away.

“Do you really think staying here is my life dream ?!”

“You're dead, corpse!” One of them shouted.

“Last warning, vampire. Get out of here.” Gretel spoke and left, taking the others.

Simon sighed despondently, leaning his head against the entrance door.

He was getting tired of it all. Going out in the sun didn't seem like such a bad idea.

***

In the days that followed, Alec kept his distance and although Magnus had more than made it clear that he wanted this, it was not easy.

“You love each other, Magnus. You should talk and set things straight.” Isabelle commented. “Besides, there's Jace in the middle of it all.”

The warlock looked at the boy, who no longer had the cast in his arms, sitting in his little chair hugging a cat. He looked sad.

“I won't call him here.” 

“I can bring him with me when I come tomorrow. I would say it was my idea.” She suggested.

He shrugged and continued to drink his tea.

***

Jace was not only sad, he was irritated. And looked nothing like the cute, playful child of the early days on the loft.

He didn't want to watch television or play with his toys.

“If he dies of boredom in your home, under your responsibility would it be a breach of the Accords?” Asmodeus asked his son, genuinely curious.

Magnus just looked at him.

“Are you implying that it's my fault?”

“He's been locked in here for days, petting cats. This is not normal for a child, and he is not a crazy old single man with thirty cats.”

“So I'm a crazy old man with thirty cats?”

Asmodeus sighed, getting up.

“Son, it's not all about you.” He fixed his clothes.

Magnus was unable to reply. He was right, he was being self-centered.

“Just go out and get distracted. Take him for a walk and to see little humans his age. See you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“Places.”

“You are going to disappear as soon as he started to give trouble.” Complained.

“He's your son, not mine. Raise him alone. My job as a grandfather is just to spoil him, son.” And left, leaving the warlock with the boy who was oblivious to the discussion.

***

Getting Jace out of the loft was not an easy task.

The boy simply did not want to leave the cats, then he did not want to change his clothes and wear something that was not completely covered in cat fur and only after a great deal did he manage to pull him out of the house.

He decided to take him to a not-too-crowded park, where he could play and meet other children, but Jace just didn't make it any easier.

He complained that it was too sunny, that it was too hot, that it was too noisy and when none of this made Magnus to take them back, he clung to the warlock begging him not to be left there with those strange people.

Of course, that little show caught the attention of some adults and children who were closer, and who watched Magnus trying to calm the boy.

He was about to leave, but his pride and stubbornness made him continue to insist on that situation.

“I'm not leaving you here, Jonathan.” 

“Yes, you will. Everyone does.” Jace replied, crying.

That baffled him.

“Nobody left you, Jace.”

“Yes, they did. Alec said he would come back whenever he could and he didn't.”

He didn't come because Magnus didn't let him. The warlock felt terrible about that now.

“Alexander is busy, puppy. Doing grown up things. He will come to see you as soon as he can, I promise.”

The boy sniffed.

“What about Si?”

“Who?”

“Simon.” 

“Do you miss him ?!” he was surprised.

“Of course, he is my friend and my Jedi master.”

Only then did Magnus realize that he had never responded to the vampire's aid request, and had not heard from him in days.

“I'm sure he was just a little busy too, but I can call him later.”

“And ask to bring videos?”

Magnus had no idea what videos he was referring to, but he agreed anyway.

And it was the right thing to do because Jace celebrated and asked to go to the ground.

Only then did Jace realize that most children watched them from afar, and he had never seen so many in one place.

When one of them, a boy a little older than he approached, Jace hid behind Magnus' legs.

“Can he play?”

“Sure. He’ll be there in a minute, he's just a little shy.” The warlock replied when Jace made no move to leave his side.

“Jace?” a little girl who appeared to be about six years old, approached with a smile.

She had a huge smile on her face and almost seemed to dance in place being so excited to see him.

Jace peeked to see who it was and when he recognized her he ran to hug her, surprising Magnus.

“Madzie!”

The two hugged in the middle of the park and Jace laughed when she spun him around. The two went towards the other children and toys, totally forgetting about the warlock.

“When they play, they forget that we exist.” One of the mothers sitting on the benches commented.

Magnus looked at her and smiled. She offered him a seat at the bank when one of the mothers got up and headed for the ice cream cart.

“So we never saw you around here? Recent divorce?” One of them asked.

“Rachel!”

Magnus laughed when the first mother rolled her eyes.

“Everyone here is on the same boat, dear.” She answered. “So?”

“Something like.” The warlock replied.

“See?” She laughed.

“I'm Samantha. The little redhead who called him to play is mine.”

“Thanks for that. He's shy.”

“Shy? He ran off with Madzie.”

“That’s because they already knew each other.” The lady who had left moments before returned. “Hello, Magnus.” She greeted him with a smile.

“Iris.”

***

Madzie and Jace were playing a bit apart from the other running kids. Seeing that Jace wore a support for his back, Madzie chose to play tea party. She was a smart girl.

Jace served the teddy bear next to him, and stirred the teddy to imitate gagging noises.

Then he took a rag doll without one arm, commenting in a snobbish voice.

“How rude! Couldn't he have died another hour?” he said, making Madzie laugh.

“I think he won't come for the next tea party.” He spoke sad. “But I can bring my Fluffy. He likes tea and is immortal.” He suggested and the girl smiled.

“Who's Fluffy?”

“It's the plushy dragon that Magnus gave me.”

“The warlock?”

“Yeah.” The boy smiled.

“He was the one who hurt you?” she observed him.

“No! Magnus loves me and takes care of me.” 

“Is he your new daddy?” 

“I don’t know.”

“A daddy doesn’t hurt his children. They love and care for them.”

“He must be then.” He shrugged.

“Yeah. More tea?”

“Sure.”

***

The two warlocks walked through the park, without taking their eyes off the two children who were playing.

“She looks adorable.”

“She is.” She agreed. “I'm glad the boy is with you now. Madzie told me what they both went through on that ship.”

“Valentine is a sick man.”

“I hope he suffers a horrible end.” She cursed him.

Iris watched her fellow warlock a little.

"Aren't you going to try to undo the spell?"

“No. There are too many risks and -” He couldn't say the rest.

“He deserves a better life away from these shadowhunters.” She completed for him.

They had never been friends, but at that moment they managed to understand each other.

Only warlocks who were unable to have their own kids could understand the importance of children and family.

Neither said anything about it, but a truce was made between them on that day on behalf of their children.


	15. No way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Jace find it difficult to contact Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos :)

When they returned to the loft, Jace was in a totally different mood, and he looked ecstatic.

He jumped around telling about the games with Madzie and the other children he met. 

How he managed to speak without stopping for breath was a miracle.

“Okay, kiddo. Bath and food.”

"No." He complained, pouting.

“You stink, puppy.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do. The cats even hid because of the smell.” He commented, and the boy searched the room and didn't really see any cats around.

They were probably hiding from Jace because he had a habit of hugging them all the time and not because of the smell, but the boy didn't need to know that.

“But you were going to call Simon to come. I miss him.”

“How about you take a bath first?”

“Then can I see him?”

“Sure.”

“Promise?”

“Word of honor, puppy.”

He swore that this would be the last time he would promise the boy something that was not in his control. 

It turns out that after the fastest bath in history, he was unable to speak to the vampire at all.

His cell phone was in voicemail, and even Luke didn't know where he was.

Obviously, Jace was not happy about it.

“You promised.”

“I know, puppy, but what can I do if I can't find him anywhere?”

“Let's look for him. It's late already.” The boy spoke, pointing to the night that was visible from the balcony door.

He didn't have the heart to explain that for vampires, the night was just beginning and that it wasn't a cause for concern. And thought it was great for the boy to show concern and affection for people. It was quite a change from his adult self.

In the end, he gave in to the boy's requests and went in search of the vampire.

The first stop was at the police station, where they picked up some Simon’s personal items to assist in the search.

“He just move out about three days ago, gathered most of his things and left with the van.”  
“Van?”

“He has a van that he uses to take equipment to shows. There are some drawings that Clary did. A panda.”

“And you couldn't find anything with the plate?”

“On the first day, it was seen parked almost all day near the park, but after that nothing. I think he may be using the van to sleep.”

Magnus winced. It shouldn't be comfortable at all.

“It's not like he has any other options.” Luke explained. “Call me if you find him.”

“Sure.”

“Bye, kid.” Luke ruffled Jace's hair.

“Bye bye, Mr. Luke.”

***

It took almost an hour to find the van under a distant viaduct so sinister that not even criminals and homeless people dared to go.

It was a horrible place, full of tires and trash.

A proper place to abandon a dead body.

Jace flatly refused to step on the floor and was on Magnus' lap, clinging to his neck. It was visible that he was afraid.

Whether by them or by the missing friend, he couldn't say.

“Everything will be fine, puppy. I promise” Magnus spoke into the boy's ear before they opened the door.

And he regretted it bitterly when he saw the state of Simon who had huge burns on his body and was staring at them with opaque and lifeless eyes.

Jace started to cry when he saw the vampire.

Magnus really should stop promising things that were out of his control.

***

Taking a child in his arms and a practically catatonic young adult back to the loft through a portal had not been one of the easiest tasks. 

The good thing is that getting there, it was as if they had pressed a switch button on Jace. He stopped crying and just seemed interested in helping his friend.

He reached for some items and potions while Magnus healed the vampire's worst burns, talking nonstop as he told everything that had happened to him in the past few days.

And that was great, as it was an excellent distraction since some of those wounds looked extremely painful.

The vampire didn't complain when he was taken to the bathroom and ordered to take a shower and given him clean clothes.

Or when they gave you a huge glass of blood.

“When was the last time you ate?”

He didn't remember. He shrugged.

“You went out in the sun, didn't you?”

He just agreed.

The boy looked alarmed by that.

“Why?!”

He looked at the boy who was incredibly upset and thought about the reasons for such an act.

He couldn't go home, his life was no longer a life, his clan had thrown him out and so did the werewolves.

His best friend who had thrown him in that life did not respond to his messages. He couldn't stay close to his family to not put them at risk.

It was one problem after another, and with no one to help him.

Nobody wanted him around and he couldn't please anyone.

But how to tell a small boy that the world would be better off without Simon Lewis?

“You can't do that!” Jace scolded him. “Tell him he can't do this!”

“It's not that simple, puppy. Simon is - “ How to explain depression to a child? “- sad.“ He decided to summarize so that he could understand, despite the fact that this statement wasn’t even close to reality.

The boy seemed to calm down, looked at the vampire and immediately ran out of the kitchen.

“I'm so sorry.” Simon spoke in a small voice when he saw that the boy left, possibly irritated. He felt terrible for upset him. “I think I'll be going.”

Before he could get up, Jace ran back with something in his hands and handed it to the vampire.

It was his plushy dragon.

“I hug him when I'm sad and don’t have any cat to hug.” He explained. “Cats run away when you try to hug them.” He seemed sad about that fact.

That made the vampire smile sadly.

“I can't keep your toy.”

“We can share, it's easier to hug than cats.”

“I don't think he scratches, does he?” He smiled at the boy.  
“Yeah.” Jace laughed when he saw the vampire's smile. “I don’t scratch either.” And gave the vampire a hug, which was returned.

Magnus could not have been more proud of Jace, who managed to deal with the situation in a much better way than himself, getting Simon to react.

So he conjured up food without interrupting the two and with Jace having dinner, Simon started to drink his blood too, which greatly improved his mood and disposition.

Of course, everything Jace had done was not really a definitive solution, but it was certainly a great first step.

Tomorrow he would find a way to help him. Today they would be right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Simon :(


	16. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is an intention or a project. It is a systematic model that is developed before taking an action.  
> In this sense, a plan can also be the set of provisions necessary to carry out a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

Changing someone's essence was almost impossible, especially when that someone was a fallen angel or a greater demon, as most people referred to him.

He still had many peculiarities that he still shared with his brothers in the silver city, but there were sharp differences too and one of them was that he exercised his free will to a certain extent.

As a rule, no angel was provided with free will. This was something that was bestowed only on humans who, for their short life, had been given the gift of choosing how best to live according to the imposed rules.

Angels, fallen or not, should not have free will. They were messengers, warriors, soldiers. They were created to perform certain tasks and to follow God's plan perfectly.

And those who did not and rebelled were expelled from heaven. 

They dared not follow the plan, they dared to decide what to do and how to do it.

They dared to copy humans and live their passions, they became masters of their destiny by reigning in hell than obeying the heavens.

However, this “free will” was not absolute. For despite all this, they were still part of God's plans, reigning and controlling all the kingdoms of hell and taking care of all the souls that could not enter heaven. 

How they did the job was not important, but none of them could leave the kingdom for long, otherwise they would all have come to dominate earth that was much more pleasant.

No, God did not allow his beloved humans to be disturbed or threatened.

And for that reason, for millennia, he protected the human race with his heavenly warriors and everything went according to the divine plan.

This was frustrating.

Where was God who did not see a human imitating him and creating angels and demons left and right? Where was God who had not yet expelled him from that plan after intruding and taking the boy away from the Nephilim aberrations, formerly disowned by God and who were now not only tolerated but blessed with angelic runes? Where was God who did not see the Nephilim become a race that considered itself superior and became the judge, the jury and the executor?

The fact that his presence there had been ignored until then did not suit him. And it only made him think that such a fact had occurred only because his presence there fulfilled God's plan.

And he hated that.

It was a matter of principle after being cast out of the heavens and ignored for millennia. Did he want to protect Jonathan? Certainly. If it were up to him, no goody two shoes, booty-licking angel would even set eyes on the boy, but he wanted to do it on his own terms.

And his own terms included manipulation and revenge.

He couldn’t go himself there burn all those responsible for the boy’s torture or beheading one and expose his head as an example of what happened to everyone who crossed his path, but he could still influence the weak minds of the beloved humans of his Father.

It took a little time to find the infamous Valentine Morgenstern, but there he was with his minions, planning an invasion of the City of Bones.

“Summon a demon to cause a distraction.” He said in the Valentine’s ear, who had no idea of his presence there.

He saw Valentine's eyes shine and a sinister smile settle on his face when the idea occurred to him.

He remained invisible to the shadowhunters while they summoned a demon to invade the undetected institute due to its incorporeal form.

The demon saw him as soon as he left and obediently waited for his master's orders.

“Kill them all.”

The demon accepted the order and disappeared.

Asmodeus turned his back and with a little smile went on to his next destination.

***

“You're going with me today, aren't you, big brother?” Izzy insisted with Alec who tried to look busy.

“I don't think so, Izzy. Magnus doesn't want me there.”

“Alec, this has nothing to do with Magnus, it has to do with Jace. And Jace wants you there.”

Alec looked at her. It was evident that he hadn't slept much in the last few days and that he missed his parabatai absurdly.

“He misses you.”

Before he could answer, he heard a cry of pain and tried to find out where it came from. It was Raj, possessed, attacking Lydia. The demon that attacked some shadowhunters had infiltrated the institute.

***

“Look at the time and no one came, Sheldon. No one. Usually they invade my house when they want, and when they say they will come, no one shows up and don't even call! What's the matter with these people? - Magnus complained irritated to the vampire on the sofa being used as a pillow by the boy who slept peacefully in his lap.

“Relax, there must have been a problem there with their work. It's not like they'll never show up again.”

“You don't let down a child like that.”

Simon laughed.

“What child? This one who is sleeping peacefully without any worries about anything?” He pointed to the boy who was snoring lightly with his mouth ajar. There was even a little drool dripping from his mouth. 

Magnus was a little embarrassed.

“This is not due to some delay nor for don’t show up. And not even for Jace, this is because of you.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I thought an 800-year-old guy would be a little more mature in a break up.

Magnus opened his eyes wide and took a step back as if he had been slapped.

“I'm not immature.”

“Dude, you're talking bad about your ex, who is your protégé's brother who is just a child and who could be listening if he weren't sleeping. It's like those parents who split up and burn the other's movie for their son to look cooler. It's just not cool, man. “

“I'm not telling any lies.”

“But you're telling the truth that only matters to you. Not everything in life is black and white like that. The truth has several sides and you are only seeing yours.”

“He put him at risk.”

“He did some shit. And that happens because nobody is perfect, the point is if the shit was done on purpose with ill intent or not.”

"He took him from here on purpose, but I don't think he meant for him to be hurt." Simon gave a winning smile. “However, intentionally or not, he was seriously injured. And I can't forget that.”

“Well, then don't. Nobody is obliged to forgive anyone, nor to be with you don’t want and make you feel bad. If you don't want anything between the two of you, this is up to you, but don't include Jace in it. I kind just met the guy, and to be honest I don't even want to know him well because he gives me the chills, which is ridiculous because I'm a vampire and I've met a lot more terrible people like your dad - he rambled a little - but he doesn’t look like a bad guy and he really loves Jace. They're family, man.”

“You are a very sensible person when it is not about your choices, Sam.”

“I know. It is a gift.”

Magnus smiled and sat beside him on the couch, playing with Jace's hair.

“Now tell me what made to got you out in the sun.”

Simon looked unimpressed.

“Trying to get away from the conversation in a not very subtle way?”

“Of course not. I just need to analyze and ponder everything we talked about, and in the meantime I want to know what led you to do that.”

The vampire sighed and began to recount all the problems he had since he released Camille in exchange for the White Book, with Raphael's threats and the hostile treatment of the werewolves as soon as Luke turned his back, but what weighed most was the lack he felt of mother and sister.

“Raphael is a hot head. I will talk to him.”

“No. Are you crazy?”

“Don't be silly, he will listen to me.”

“He's the leader of the clan.”

“And my son, he will listen to me.”

“Your son?!”

“I raised him, ever since he became a downworlder.”

“I'm screwed.”

“Don’t be silly. Raphael may be a little hot headed, but he is an excellent person. A very sweet boy.”

“He gave me until Thursday to find Camille and hand it over to the Clave or he'll stake me in the chest, but other than that he's really sweet.” He commented sarcastically.

“I didn't like your tone, Shirley.” The warlock warned. “Well, I’ll give Raph a call and we solve this fight between you, but we will solve your housing problem.” He said excited.

“Now I didn't like your tone.”

“As much as Raph forgives you for the huge blunder, and it was a huge blunder you made, I doubt he will let you go back to the Dumort because despite being sweet he is kind of vengeful.”

“I have no idea who he inherited this from.”

“Anyway, and you need a place to live there, and I mean a real house, not a warehouse for old boats.”

“Is your bathroom still empty? He's so handsome. I could live there easily.” He joked.

“I thought you would prefer the guest room, but if you prefer the bathroom.”

“A bedroom?”

“Yes.”

“And a bathroom?”

“Of course. I would hate for you to do your necessities on the floor, Simone.”

“That was going to be great, wonderful,” He was thrilled “but I can't accept that. I can't afford it all.”

“You will be able to when I hire you.”

Simon looked at him without understanding.

“I don’t trust Alexander alone with Jace, and until I trust again, I would like someone to keep an eye on. That someone is you.”

“I'm not a spy, man. That's not cool.”

“And neither did I ask to be that. I want you to be Jonathan's nanny.”

And Simon started to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, but this is too bizarre to hear. Like, not even a month ago that Jace was a tough guy, really stuck up and he hated me. Now I'm going to babysit him.” He explained and even Magnus laughed a little, thinking about the situation.

“What are you laughing at?” Jace asked before yawning. His hair was spiked and in all directions.

“I want to hire Simon to be your nanny. He started laughing with joy when I said he wouldn't have to sleep in the bathroom.”

Jace frowned.

“Disgusting. I poop there.” The boy spoke and the vampire almost choked with laughter.

“I accept, but only on the condition that I can film and use it as blackmail if he returns to being an adult.”

“It's fine by me.”

***

Only at the beginning of the night did the bell ring.

Simon went to answer it, while Jace jumped on the couch and Magnus checked his potion ingredients.

“Alec!” Simon celebrated when he saw him and the shadowhunter entered, being promptly attacked by Jace who hugged his legs. “Dude, are you okay?”

Alec looked at him with a frightened face and couldn't answer.

Magnus went to meet him when he heard Simon's question, and was startled by the appearance of the shadowhunter who looked extremely shaken.

“What happened, Alexander? Where is Isabelle? I thought she would come with you.”

“In the infirmary. I can come back another time.” He spoke without looking at him.

“Don’t go.” Jace hugged him tighter, not letting him take a step.

“Yeah man. He has been waiting for you all day.” The vampire said, indicating the boy.

“That's right, Alexander. Don’t be silly. Stay.” Magnus joined in. “But what happened to Isabelle? You look so shaken. Is she fine?”

“She was stabbed by Clary in the back, but she's okay.”

“Stabbed?”

“Yeah. She had been possessed by a demon and Clary hit her to get him out.”

“I understand. She was the only one hurt?”

Alec finally looked at him. His eyes were watery.

“No. It's Jocelyn.”

“What did she do now?”

“She is dead.”

“Is Mrs. F dead?”

“I killed her.”


	17. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really follows a common flow in Magnus's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.

Getting Alec's whole story out was a little difficult. He was still in shock, but after dinner he looked better. It was clear that a light diet and liquids helped him immensely to gain some color.

Talking about Izzy's status helped him a little, as he had no problem admitting that Clary was not to blame for his sister's injuries. It was only necessary that he used the same logic in his actions.

“It's not the same. I wanted.”

"It doesn't change the fact that without this possession, you would never have hurt her, Alexander."

“Maybe, but I still feel terrible.”

Jace placed his small hand over his.

“You're not mean.”

“Maybe I am. I hurt someone.”

“You didn't want to, did you?” He replied looking at Simon as if asking for confirmation of what he was talking about.

“Yeah man.” Simon spoke without paying much attention. He had his cell phone in his hand and was typing furiously. “Jace, why don't you come with me and we call Clary? I bet she'll love talking to you.”

The boy broke into a smile and left hand in hand with the vampire who smiled at them both, giving him a little privacy.

As soon as he left, their eyes met and Magnus cleared his throat, causing Alec to look away embarrassed.

So, they decided to get busy taking the dishes to the kitchen and washing them, even without the slightest need, as Magnus could solve everything with a snap of his fingers, but it was good to have something to do with his hands while they talked.

“Even Jace knows that you were not to blame for this incident with Jocelyn.”

“He doesn't even understand that I killed his mother, Magnus.”

"You couldn't have killed what he never had, could you? She was not his mother and never was. She may have put him in the world, but the contact ended there. Don't romanticize everything just because of a heavy conscience. She was not his mother and she was not a good person. In fact, she was the reason he suffered a lot during his life.

“I know that, but it's still a life.”

“It is not easy to kill anyone, Alexander.”

“You do not understand. It's not like killing a demon or a bloodthirsty vampire who kills innocents. It was a person.”

“She was a horrible person, Alexander. A murderer. Her being a person, a shadowhunter, doesn't make her a less bad person. She started the Circle together with Valentine, she was his right arm. Then she tried to kill him and his son, and ended up killing her own parents. And now she tried to kill his son again and when she was unable to , she just have him tortured. She wouldn't make it to the heavens anyway.”

“Certainly not. She must be burning in Edom or another kingdom right now.” Asmodeus commented when entering the kitchen without ceremony after hearing part of the conversation.

“Listening to someone else's conversation is an ugly thing to do.”

Asmodeus shrugged and started rummaging through the refrigerator.

“I don't want to disturb whatever this is.” Alec commented through teeth, gesturing to Magnus and Asmodeus.

Asmodeus smiled and turned his attention to the refrigerator.

“Disturb what?” Magnus didn't understand.

“Now I can understand how there were 17,000 before me. When a ship sails, soon there is another to anchor.” He spoke before leaving and going to look for Jace.

Magnus rolled his eyes and followed him.

“He's my dad, Alexander.” The warlock spoke, making Alec smile ironically.

“I don’t want to know what you call him in between the sheets.”

“Stop being childish!”

“Childish? By the Angel, Magnus. A little more he sits on my lap. Is that why you won't let me see Jace? Don't you want me to see your new boyfriend ?!”

“Don’t be silly. I didn't want you to see him because you didn't hesitate a second to hand him over to the Clave.”

“I didn't deliver anyone. I tried to protect you and him, Magnus. It was obvious that they wanted to accuse him of attacking Jocelyn, so I thought that if they let him interrogate him with the sword in hand, the truth would come out and no one could object, not even the Clave. And I brought him without saying anything because you wouldn't bring him, and they would arrest you for it.”

“I have a contract-”.

“And do you think the Clave cares about any contract made by a warlock, Magnus? The boy's own mother accused him. They would also accuse you and you would end up burning in The Gard before you could prove that you did nothing. And this is not a risk I wanted to take!”

“You had no right to decide that for me. You should have told me everything and not acted behind my back.”

“I love you, Magnus! I couldn't even imagine that something could happen to you. If there was any chance that you would be hurt, I would never forgive myself.”

Magnus seemed swayed by Alec's confession.

“So, don't call me a child because I didn't like seeing your new boyfriend. You have no idea what it's like to see someone you love with someone else!”

“I understand why you did what you did.” He spoke and Alec looked at him with hope.

“So kick this guy from here and come back with me, Magnus. And I promise I will never do anything without talking to you first.” Alec pleaded, holding the warlock's hands.

“Alexander.”

“I made a mistake, a huge mistake. I didn't have 17,000 before you to learn. You are my first love.”

“I thought Jace had been your first.” He commented with a little jealousy, without looking at him.

Alec gave a small smile.

“Jace once told me that I used him as an excuse not to leave my comfort zone and he was absolutely right. What I felt for him was love, yes, but not romantic. What I feel for you is so absolutely different and so much stronger.” He spoke and Magnus opened his eyes wide. “You are my first and last thought of the day. I never thought I would find someone I wanted to stay with my whole life, but I did and you are here, but now you hate me and it is killing me. So, please forgive me.”

He looked at the warlock who agreed.

“OK.”

“Yes.”

“Just like this?”

“I had already forgiven you almost at the beginning of your speech, but I didn't want to interrupt. It was so beautiful.”

Alec was perplexed for a few seconds until he realized what he heard and embraced the warlock and gave him a kiss worthy of a romance film.

“Did you make up with your pet human?” Asmodeus asked as he entered the room eating an apple, interrupting the two.

Alec glared at the man he thought was a threat.

“Dad, this is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Jonathan's foster brother and Isabelle's brother, who you met the other day. Alexander, this is my father, Asmodeus.”

“Asmodeus ?!” Alec looked at the similarities between the two and began to feel a fool.

“I prefer Prince of Hell, Lord of Edom.” He said and took a bite of the apple. “So, is there any other relative I should meet? A mother perhaps?”

“Dad!”

***

“Don't run, Jace. I don't want to be fired on my first day.” Simon asked the boy who ignored him and kept running.

“But I want to ask him!” Jace said, jumping excitedly.

“We will ask now.”

“Ask what?”

“You came back!” Jace was totally distracted when he saw Asmodeus sitting at the table, and jumped onto his lap to give him a tight hug, making the demon laugh.

“Your Highness.” Simon greeted him before sitting down. “I have something to ask.” He spoke to Magnus, but stopped when he saw that he and Alec were sitting too close.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“We’re together again.” He admitted, and Simon celebrated with a mini dance until he stopped.

“Do I still have a job?” He asked when he realized that the main reason for being hired was to always be beside Jace and make sure that nothing Alec did would harm the boy.

The warlock smiled and nodded. Simon punched the air.

“What job?” Alec was surprised.

“He's my nanny!” Jace said excitedly, turning towards Alec.

“What is a nanny?” Asmodeus asked. He didn't know the word.

"I don't know," Jace replied, "but it must be nice."

Simon laughed.

“What did you want to ask, Shelly?”

“So, I haven't answered anything yet because I didn't know what you would think. Then I wanted to ask you first.”

“Get straight to the point.” Alec spoke.

“Clary said that they will be doing a funeral service at the institute in two days, and she wanted us to go, especially Jace, since he is the only family she still has.”

“I don1t think it's a good idea.” Magnus started to speak, but was interrupted by the child who almost got on the table with so much excitement.

“Come on. Let’s go. Please, daddy. It will be so cool. Clary said there will be a lot of people and food. Like a party.” He finished excited, and Asmodeus spat the piece of apple in his mouth and was almost crying with laughter.

“Why are you recording this? It's not funny!” Alec tried to cover Simon's cell phone that recorded Jace.

“It is, and he said I could.” He pointed to the warlock.

“Jonathan, honey. A funeral is not a party, despite having food and lots of people.”

“But there is food and lots of people.”

“There's no music.” Alec tried to help.

“Or happy people.”

“Then why do they want to go? “

“To support those who have lost loved ones who have gone to heaven.”

“But wasn't it just that mean woman who died? I thought you had to be good to go to heaven.” The boy commented confused.

Asmodeus raised his hands, palms up, towards the boy.

“See? Even he understands how it works who goes where.”

“Don't talk about Mrs. F like that, Jace. Despite everything she was still Clary's mother” Simon commented, but said nothing about her being Jace's mother too. “and Clary must be very sad not to have her around anymore.” Completed, making the boy look thoughtful.

“We could bring Clary to live here too.”

“What?”

“Then she wouldn't be sad anymore. It worked for him.” He spoke, pointing to Simon, and causing a few more laughs.

“My house is not a hostel, puppy.”

“Then we could have a party!” The boy totally ignored what Magnus said and continued his plans excitedly.

“And invite Alexander's mother!” Asmodeus looked as excited as the boy.

“Dad!”

“This is so wrong. We shouldn't be laughing at a time like this.” Alec commented with a smile on his face because although totally inappropriate, he felt much better.

“Indeed”. - Simon agreed. “The party could have a piñata.” He suggested and the boy almost seemed to burst with excitement.

Alec laughed and shook his head.

***

And for the first time in many nights, Alec and Magnus slept very well in each other's arms.


	18. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to clarify how, when and why Jace started calling Magnus a father and ends up triggering a series of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay with the new chapter, but I was in mourning.  
> I hope you like it and thanks for reading.

Alec woke up in shock when he felt the bed sink, and unconsciously already reached for his quiver, which was obviously not on his back, or even in the room.

He relaxed when he heard Magnus talking to a stuffed animal.

“Why are you talking to an inanimate object?”

Magnus gave him a look and hugged the boy who was sniffing on his lap.

“Fluffy had a nightmare. I'm telling him that even the strongest person have nightmares every now and then.”

“Fluffy had a nightmare?” he asked without understanding.

“Yes, Alexander. And Jace, very brave, came to bring his friend here so he wouldn't be scared anymore.”

Only then did Alec become aware when he saw the boy. Jace had had a nightmare, and came to Magnus to seek protection. He could not avoid the twinge of jealousy he felt for not being the one he looked for.

“Ah yes, it is normal to have nightmares, and also to be afraid. Fluffy doesn't need to be ashamed of that. He's with his family, and family helps each other.”

Jace wiped his face again and sniffed, snuggling into the warlock's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat.

“I know, that's why I brought him to daddy.” The boy spoke a little embarrassed and turned around hugging Magnus. 

Alec was surprised that Magnus didn't comment on being called that. Again. He could have sworn that the day before, Jace had called him that too.

“How about we have breakfast, puppy?”

“Don’t leave me.” The boy replied, hugging the warlock even more. He hugged him so much that he looked like a little monkey hanging from his mother.

Magnus smiled and exchanged looks with his boyfriend.

“It must have been a terrible nightmare that Fluffy had. Do you want to tell me what happened, puppy?” he tried to convince the boy to tell him. “I can't hear you like that.” He spoke when the boy grunted against his chest.

Jace then shook his head and cowered against him.

Alec, feeling like an intruder, offered to make breakfast and only then did they get out of bed.  
Obviously, Magnus, knowing his boyfriend's culinary skills, left him taking care of tea only and conjured up a delicious breakfast for the three of them.

“Here you go, puppy.”

“Thanks daddy.” The boy replied, head down and in a low tone, but Alec heard him perfectly.

“How long ago did he start calling you dad?”

“ Who?”

“Jace.” Alec pointed to the boy, somewhat exasperated. “Not that I care, of course. He definitely needs one, and I am his brother. So-”

“Are you my brother too? How many brothers do I have?” Jace asked confused.

“From when you were big, puppy. You were raised together.” He replied to the boy who turned to Alec and gave him a smile. “ And don't be silly, Alexander. He doesn't call me dad.”

“Of course it does. Called you yesterday, called you earlier today and just now.”

“I would have noticed.”

“Maybe not because you got used to it.”

“Don’t be silly.”

"Do you or don't you call him dad, Jace?"

"No." He replied, making Magnus laugh. “I call him daddy.” And continued to eat.

The warlock still did not seem to realize what was going on, even with the boy admitting it.

“He must be missing the You know who.” Dismissed as unimportant.

Jace looked at him without understanding.

“Voldermort?”

“Valentine, puppy.” He explained. “Michael Wayland?” He used the false name by which Valentine introduced himself to the boy years ago when he saw his confused expression.

“Your father, Jace.” Alec said.

“He's my daddy!” Jace replied a little irritated pointing to Magnus. “ Aren’t you?”

The boy's eyes filled with tears and his chin started to shake when neither adult confirmed what he asked.

When Madzie asked if Magnus was his father, he thought he was. Magnus took care of him with all the affection, he had arranged a room for him. His first room! And made him delicious foods, and watched movies with him, and bathed him. Those were things that fathers did. Madzie had said that, and Madzie was so big. She knew things.

But maybe she didn't know everything because Magnus was big, too. More than her.

Maybe Magnus didn't want to be his father. Maybe he was just taking care of him because nobody else wanted. Not even his mother wanted him, why should a stranger want?

He felt as if a hole had opened in his chest and a ball was lodged in his throat.  
It was his nightmare happening in real life.  
Not wanting to see the end, with Magnus kicking him out, Jace ran.

“Jonathan!” Magnus called the boy when he ran.

Alec took his arm when he started to go after the boy.

“Give him some space.”

“He's a child, Alexander.”

“A child raised by Valentine. He must be confused. I'm not saying not to go and talk to him, just to give him time to calm down.”

Even though he didn't like the idea very much, Magnus accepted the request.

Jace had run to Simon's room and hid with the vampire in the hours that followed, and neither of them saw or heard him. Simon seemed to be doing his best to calm the boy down. 

“What was this?” Alec commented when a bright light dazzled his eyes.

“What, Alexander?” Magnus, who came from the kitchen, asked.

“You didn’t see?”

“See what?” The warlock seemed somewhat distracted. “Lunch is ready.”

Alec looked and said nothing when he saw that it was spaghetti, Jace's favorite dish.

“Do you want me to call him?”

“No, I can do it. Could you set the table?” he asked before heading towards Simon's room.

Magnus was anxious. His hands were sweating. It was a little ridiculous to be so nervous to talk to the boy, but he was. And for good reason. 

He had thought a lot about how to talk with him, and avoid feeling ridiculous, but the fact was that he really wanted to propose to make everything official.

Jocelyn had died. Valentine was a lunatic, and with or without a contract, Magnus didn't want to leave him. He had grown fond of the boy. 

He had raised Raphael, but Raphael was a teenager at the time. Of course, he considered him as a father, and sometimes even called him that, but Raphael never left his roots, never really became his heir, never took his name.

And he would very much like Jonathan to do that. He was younger, and needed attention and affection. It would be good for both of them.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, boys, but lunch is ready" Magnus called from the door, not opening much to prevent light from entering and injuring the vampire.

“He's not here, Magnus.” Simon commented.

“I could have sworn he was still here.”

“ No, he stayed here for a while, but then he left. I thought he was with you.”

“No, he didn't speak to us after he came here.”

“Have you checked out his room yet?”

Magnus felt something bad and didn't even respond, and ran to the boy's room.  
There was no sign of him there.

He went to his room, and there was no sign of him either.  
When he opened the door to his father's room, his heart sank even more.  
Asmodeus put down the diary he read on the bed, and stood up to his son's strange expression.

Magnus did not explain anything and went wild around the house, searching every corner for the boy.

He didn't find it anywhere.

“Did something happened?” Asmodeus asked.

“Where's Jace?” Alec asked, wondering why they were so late.

Magnus felt the blood drain from his face when he realized that the boy was nowhere to be seen.

“He's gone.” 

“How did he disappear?”

“I don't know, I didn't find him anywhere.”

“Has anyone gone through your barriers?” Asmodeus asked, moving his hands, checking the magic that protected the house.

“ No, I didn't feel anything. No door was opened. No portal.”

“He can't have just disappeared.” Alec commented.

“Did you find him?” Simon came fully covered with a thick blanket to the room bright by the sun. It was evident that he was concerned.

Asmodeus looked at them and went to the balcony, looking down.

Before either of them could ask a question, he jumped.

It didn't take long for them to follow him.

When they came out of the portal, they saw the fallen angel lying beside a tiny blood mark.

It was so small and shallow that if they weren't looking for something, they would hardly see it.

“Wut haffened?” Simon asked, his voice completely muffled by the thick blanket that protected him.

“Here.” Magnus conjured a huge black umbrella for the vampire, so that he could better protect himself from the sun.

“Thanks.” He thanked, still with the body almost covered, but with the mouth uncovered. “And then?” he asked again, sniffing the air. “Is that blood?”

“It is.” Asmodeus replied, getting up and looking around.

“He fell?” Alec asked horrified, holding Magnus who had his hand on his chest.

The fallen angel then saw something interesting on the floor and picked it up.

“I think he flew.” He spoke while inspecting the small feather he found.

The feather was small and extremely white. It seemed to shine. It was beautiful.

“How did he fly ?! He has no wings!”

“Angels have wings, son.”

“If he flew, why is there blood on the ground?”

“I didn't say he flew well.” He shrugged and put the feather in his pocket, and started walking towards the building.

Simon followed him.

“Aren't you worried?”

“No.”

“Won't you help look for him?”

“No, I don't think he wants to be found.”

“He is a child.”

This made him stop and smile.

“First time I will see a child angel. I hope the wings haven't disappeared yet.” He commented to Simon as the two entered the building, totally ignoring his son and son-in-law.

“Are there no child angels in heaven?”

“No, we were created adults already.”

“What about the cherubs?”

“Dwarves.”

“You're kidding.” Simon said, making Asmodeus laugh.

***

Jace was getting cold.

His coat had stayed at home and he was barefoot.

It wasn't like he planned it, but who's planning and preparing to fall off a terrace? 

It was an accident.

In a second he was there playing with the cats on the terrace railing, and in the next instant he was falling.

And suddenly he wasn’t falling anymore.

He had no idea what had saved him, but he landed on the ground like a feather.

And now he just had no idea where he was.

The buildings were too similar and he only remembered how to get to the institute, and that was the last place he wanted to go because people there were bad. Then he turned the other way and started walking. It would be safer to stay away from there as possible.

He hugged his body, trying to keep himself warm and sniffed. Who knows if he could find someone who wanted to be his father where he was going.

***

“Calm down, Magnus. I've already ordered the pack to go looking around the city.”

“Si, papa. The children of the night are all after the boy.”

“As if that would calm someone down.” Simon pointedly commented and Luke agreed.

“Unlike you who put your own family in danger, I protect mine. He will be found safe and sound.” Raphael said, placing his hand on Magnus' shoulder, who shook it.

“That's if Camille doesn't attack him first.”

“And whose fault is that she is walking around freely?” Raphael snarled at Simon.

“Stop you both. This is no time for that.” Magnus scolded the two who flinched. It was rare to hear a harsh tone coming from the warlock.

Magnus turned to the door when he felt energies approaching the door.

“Something?” he asked as soon as Alec crossed the door.

He just sighed and shook his head.

“No sign of him. Tracking him didn’t work.

“I will try again.” Magnus got up, going to get another boy's clothes, trying to track with a different spell.

“It won't work, he doesn't want to be found.” Asmodeus commented, turning a page of the diary he read.

“You could try to help.” Raphael complained.

“I could, but everything needs a payment.” He replied, closing the diary. “Are you ready to give me your immortality?”

“Dios mio.” Raphael spoke, making the sign of the cross and moving away from the demon.

“But can you find him? I pay whatever you need to.” Alec said, going towards the demon, who looked up, staring at him.

“You have nothing I want.” And continued reading, as if the conversation had not occurred.

“Magnus!” Alec called to him, pointing at his father-in-law.

“Forget about him. He won’t help. He follows his stupid rules.”

“This is no time for rules!” Isabelle, who until then was silent, spoke.

“They are not my rules, dear. They're my Father's.” He pointed up. “And even I, with my incredible power, cannot break them. Which should be a relief to you, since if it were up to me, I would have dominated this world and burned almost everyone alive.”

“And what rule is that?”

“Free will, my dear. Free will, the most boring thing ever invented. He decided to walk away from you, he doesn't want to be found, so he won't be until he feels like he wants to come back. That simple.” He explained, as if they were four years old. “And none of you with angel blood will be able to find him because you are bound by the same rules as me.”

“I don't have angel blood.” Magnus replied.

Asmodeus just looked unimpressed.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. You're a demon.”

“A greater demon!” Corrected, somewhat annoyed and offended. “A prince of hell!” Completed raising a finger.

“A fallen angel.”

“Exactly.” Agreed pointing to Simon. “Do not put me on the same level as these ridiculous demons that I use to feed my dragons. You are my son, whether you like it or not, and my fallen angel's blood runs through your veins and gives you all your magic. It doesn't come out of nowhere.” He raged, taking the diary and leaving the room.

“And what do you suggest we do then? That I just wait for him to return or die of hunger and cold on the street? It’s already dark out there!”

“Wait for him to get hungry and he will want to be found. And use someone without angel blood to look for him.” He replied as if it were the most obvious answer, and it really was. 

“I think he was offended.” Simon commented, when he heard the door of Asmodeus' room being slammed hard. “That’s bad, he's a nice guy.”

“You're an idiot.” Raphael offended him and went to his father. “Do not worry. Soon he will be back. As soon as I have news, I'll get in touch.” And he was gone in an impressive speed.

“I'm going to the district to see if anything has entered the records. Don't worry, he'll be back soon.” Luke spoke, greeted everyone and left.

“And now?” Isabelle asked. She was still pale from the attack she had suffered during her possession and it was evident that she was not in top form.

“We can look for him in the streets, as mundanes do. Show photos.”

Magnus closed his eyes and pulled out a memory, turning it into a photo. With a movement of hands, it multiplied in three. He handed one to each and they left.

***

Gretel was really in a bad mood. As if it were not enough to hunt shadowhunters around the city like a dog, this shadowhunter was Jace Morgenstern, the boy who kidnapped her at the behest of his father.

The guy was an asshole.

She was happy when she learned that he suffered at the hands of the crazy Valentine, but unfortunately he had been rescued by the shadowhunters.

Her being rescued was also just a coincidence, because the shadowhunters were not worried about her or any other prisoner on that ship. Their interest was only in the great Morgenstern heir.

She didn't understand why everyone was so worried about him, since he was reputed to be the best shadowhunter of that generation. A fame as big as his ego.

She snarled when she smelled the child's clothes again. He must be some kind of sick if he had so many children's clothes. Some disgusting pedophile or something, which everyone protected because of his fame.

Maybe she could kill him and say she found him like this, or maybe she could even kill him and hide the body. It would certainly be doing the world a favor by taking a pedophile off the streets.

She stopped when she sensed the smell she was looking for in the air. She sniffed to check and was sure. She stamped her paws on the floor before taking off in the direction of the smell. 

The white wolf stopped when she saw a tiny boy sitting huddled on the floor and the two faced each other.

Jace laughed when she put her nose to his neck and sniffed him.

It was him. The damn shadowhunter had somehow managed to be turned into a child.

She growled when he tried to get closer, and bit him hard when he tried to caress her.

The boy stepped away and pulled his arm against his chest. 

She was surprised when he didn't cry, as a child normally would. He seemed used to the pain.

And Gretel couldn't help feeling a little guilty when he tore off a piece of his shirt and bandaged his bleeding little arm.

Jace sat down again, and was shaking even more than before. The difference now is that he looked a little more miserable.

She sat on her hind legs and watched him. He seemed to care at first and looked at her sideways, but relaxed after a while.

When the hunger hit, he started walking around, and went to dig through the trash in a restaurant. She pulled him by the shirt when he almost fell into the can, which was much bigger than him.

“Get out of here, boy!” A restaurant employee went after him when he saw him stealing an old bread from the can.

The sweaty man in the filthy apron pulled the boy by the shirt and threw him on the floor with violence, but he was unable to do anything else because when he tried again Gretel stood between them and snarled at the rude man who almost had a heart attack when he saw the size of the animal that threatened it.

When the man left, she turned to the boy who was watching her in surprise. She then turned her back on him and walked away again.

And he started walking again. Slowly, as if waiting for her.

Jace gnawed at the old bread very slowly despite the obvious hunger that was audible to anyone nearby.

She stopped when a piece was offered to her with the same arm she had bitten before.

He was hungry, but he still shared the little food he found. She sniffed the food and jerked his hand away with her snout.

“Hey!” He complained when the piece of bread fell on the floor.

Gretel then bit the bread that the boy still had in his other hand and dropped it on the floor too. Then she bit his clothes and started dragging him down the street towards Jade Wolf.

Not because she was feeling sorry, but because she was hungry and didn't want to eat trash.

Bringing the boy along was a mere detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :)


	19. All that I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference between dogs and wolves is extremely subtle. At least in the eyes of a child who has never seen either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments :)

Magnus was freaking out.

No one had seen Jace anywhere.

They had no clue, and the night was getting colder and colder.

“We'll find him, Magnus.”

“What if he died? I shouldn't have heard you, I should have gone after him right away.”

Alec took offense.

“Now it's my fault that he fell off your porch? You are the one who should have put a grid over there or some protection.”

“Are you calling me irresponsible? This is hilarious from the man who let him to be tortured.”

“Stop it! This is no time for silly arguments. We have to focus on finding Jace, and not exchange accusations that lead to nothing.” Isabelle scolded the two, who looked embarrassed.

The sorcerer then sat down on a nearby bench, and put his hands on his head.

Alec sighed after his sister shot him a look and sat down next to his boyfriend. He seemed somewhat upset to do that, certainly still resentful of Magnus' words just minutes before.

“What if nobody saw him because he is no longer here?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if he died because of me? I would never forgive myself.” He spoke in a choked voice. “I should have put a safety net there, restricted his access to the terrace. Anything.”

“No.”

“Yes, you were right. It was my fault.”

“No, I was not. I spoke out. You take good care of him.”

Magnus laughed and shook his head.

“I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Alec is right, Magnus. This was an incident, it was not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. You are a great guardian.” Isabelle smiled at him.

Alec intertwined their fingers and squeezed them lovingly.

“You’re a great father.” He smiled at his boyfriend who smiled a little more excited.

The milder climate was broken when Alec's cell phone rang.

“They found him.” He said, after hanging up, with a smile from one ear to the other. “He's on Jade Wolf.”

***

Alaric was enjoying the unusual scene at the restaurant.

People who were not connected to the pack hardly frequented the Jade Wolf, it was the territory of the wolves. And even those who had some direct contact with a member - like Simon, the worst vampire in history - weren't exactly well-liked, they were tolerated at most.

However, there were the wolves playing catching the ball with a tiny shadowhunter.

The boy arrived bitten, cold, hungry, but in a few minutes he seduced everyone there.

He was different.

Alaric cleaned and bandaged his wound without the boy even blinking or complaining of pain, but the strangest thing was his total fascination with the transformed werewolves.

Any child, and even an adult, would be terrified to see a wild and huge animal in front of them. Even more if there were more than five, but the boy just looked delighted.

He could barely stand still in the chair while Alaric finished his care, and when he was free, he ran to the wolves with a smile on his face hugging them as if they were giant stuffed animals.

Some found it strange and growled, but when they saw that not even Gretel - always so impatient with everything and everyone - was irritated by the boy, they also relaxed.

The boy went to eat with them, and he kept feeding everyone, sharing everything, while talking nonstop about things that didn't make much sense to him, like being thrown from a terrace by a cat.

“You are so warm. I could hold you forever.” He heard him say when he hugged Gretel, and hid his face in the wolf's huge white fur.

Gretel just turned her face away, but she licked the boy when she thought no one was watching.

And so he won them over, and when Alaric showed him a ball, he decided it was a great idea to play catching the ball with his new friends.

Nobody, of course, had explained to him that he should throw the ball to get caught and not the other way around, and that is why the wolves pushed the ball away while the boy ran to catch it.

Alaric was so distracted watching the boy play and laugh that he almost jumped to the roof when a portal opened just inches from where he was. His luck is that almost nobody noticed because almost all the wolves had a similar reaction.

However, the most surprising thing was not the shock, but the reaction of Gretel who stood in front of the boy, snarling at the newcomers.

“By the Angel, Jace.” Alec said, totally ignoring everyone there and going towards the boy.

However, before he could approach, a figure passed him and embraced the boy.

It was Magnus.

The warlock hugged the boy in such a way that it was almost impossible to see the child. Then he pulled him away and looked at him reprovingly.

“You're grounded, young man! Grounded for the coming months! Years! When you get old and can't walk anymore, maybe I'll take you out of punishment. And I said maybe. You'll have to walk the line, young man.”

The boy looked at him without understanding anything.

“You are not my father. You can't ground me.” Replied petulantly. He hadn't forgotten that no one had answered him in the conversation earlier. He was still upset.

"I'm not," Magnus agreed, "but I can be if you want to.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” He replied smiling and the boy ran to hug him.

Alec came over and hugged them both.

“What was that on your arm, Jace?”

“A little bite.”

“Did a werewolf bite you ?!” Isabelle asked in horror.

“Yeah, but it was an accident.” Jace shrugged.

“I already cleaned the wound, don't worry. It was very superficial.” Alaric explained.

Gretel, who had been watching until then, made a noise that clearly sounded like a laugh, but no one could say that, except the other wolves.

“Better keep a little distance from them, Jace.”

“Why? They are so cute!” He spoke and went to squeeze the wolf's face, rubbing his face on her muzzle. “She's my favorite. Her name is Gretel and she is beautiful, isn't she?” The boy hugged the wolf's neck, with a huge smile.

“Oops, vampire nanny in the area.” Simon identified himself when he entered. “Where's my favorite padawan? My G- “ He ran and took the boy away from the werewolves.

When Jace saw that he was far away, he was already going back to the side of the werewolves.

“No-no. That's dangerous.” Simon held the boy so he wouldn't go in their direction.

“Manner your words, corpse!” Shouted a werewolf who was sitting at the last table.

“Better stay here, Jace.” Alec supported the vampire. He didn't like that contact with them at all.  
.  
“What about we go? You need a bath.”

“And food. Aren't you hungry, puppy?”

“No, Gretel brought me to eat here and we ate a lot.” He pointed to a plate on the floor, with leftover fried chicken.

Magnus wrinkled his nose when he saw that they had let the boy eat on the floor like an animal.

“He was the one who took the plate there and wanted to share it with the others. I swear!” Alaric raised his hands when he saw the warlock's eyes turning yellow like a cat's.

“Come on, Gretel. Let's go home.” Jace went to the wolf while the others argued. “I'll show you my room. There are dragons in it and there is my Fluffy too. And there is Chairman Meow, but don't trust him. He throws you from high places when you least expect.”

“You can't take her, Jonathan. I already said that my house is not a hostel. Stop inviting everyone to live there.”

“But she is my pet. All that I wanted was have a dog and now I have it, and I love her.

“Errr ... she's not a dog, padawan.”

“Course she is. It is just like in the books.”

“She's a werewolf, Jace.”

The boy looked at Gretel without understanding, but did not move his foot away from her.

The wolf then snorted and turned into a human again. An extremely naked human.

“Go home, kid.” She grunted in a bad mood as she walked towards the inside of the restaurant without any shame.

At no time did she hesitate or make any mention of saying goodbye to the boy who seemed devastated by his puppy not really being a dog, and apparently didn’t even like him.

Magnus opened a portal and passed with the boy in his arms, who was already crying by now.

Isabelle passed after them and Alec stayed to thank Alaric for finding Jace and looking after him until they arrived.

“Simon?”

“Go ahead, I'll walk later.” Simon replied, facing the door where Gretel had passed moments before.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I have.” He turned to smile at Alec, who accepted and left through the portal that closed behind him.

Simon turned towards the door again without the slightest trace of the smile he had before and faced the door again and then the werewolves in the room.

“You know, I understand that you don't like me, or any other vampire. Or that you don't like shadowhunters, but eluding a helpless child is too much even for you. It's a movie villain thing.”

“Take it easy there, corpse.”

“Take it easy?!” Simon said to Luke's partner. “The boy left crying because you all thought that was funny lie to a kid.”

“We didn't make him do anything. It was all his idea. He who was the one playing all the time.”

“He had never seen a transformed werewolf before!”

“Stop the drama, vampire. He is the son of Valentine. It was a shadowhunter, it just shrunk. He saw a lot of werewolves in his life. He knows this our territory.”

“He even helped kidnap me before.” Gretel intervened. “You should be grateful that I didn't eat him for dinner.”

“He's his son, but right now he's just a helpless child. He doesn't even remember anything from before. He's very sweet and loyal.”

“And stupid for mistaking a werewolf for a dog.” She replied, making some laugh. Alaric was not one of them. He looked thoughtful.

“Maybe he was stupid to love so easily someone as you who thinks it’s funny to break a kid’s heart.” 

Simon looked at everyone with smirks and sighed, shaking his head.

“You know what? Never mind.” He commented, turned his back and walked towards the exit.

“You think you're so superior, corpse.” Gretel snarled, going after him. “You’re a monster just like we are.”

“No. I can be a corpse as you say, but I still have a sense of what is right and wrong. Of what is decent. Becoming a vampire didn't make me lose my humanity. And deceiving a small child is wrong, it is not something that a decent person does. It's monstrous.”

The white-haired wolf didn't show any reaction when she saw the vampire walking away.

“Are you ok?” Alaric asked as he approached the girl.

“I hate this guy.” She replied angrily before sighing. He just put his hand on her shoulder and they both went back inside the restaurant.

***

The next day, Jace heard a noise behind the front door and, standing on tiptoe, opened the door.

To his surprise, he saw the white-haired girl from the previous day, the one who was not a dog, leaving a huge box.

The two looked at each other for a while, until she looked away and pushed the box full of holes to the boy.

“Here.”

He almost dropped the box because it was heavy.

She helped him to hold and opened it, and a puppy stuck his head out, wagging his tail frantically.

Jace smiled from ear to ear and hugged the pet to his chest.

“You said you wanted a dog.” She explained a little awkward. “It's a girl.”

“Who are you talking to, Jace?” Simon asked when opening the door more and found the wolf.

He looked at the dog and Gretel's flushed face and smiled.

“Look what I got, Si!”

“Very cool. Have you thanked her for it, padawan?”

The boy gave the dog to the vampire and hugged the legs of the wolf who seemed to want to run away.

“Thank you very much, Miss. Gretel. I loved.”

Jace then took the puppy from his nanny's hands, and ran into the loft to introduce his new pet to the others.

“This doesn't change anything.” Gretel snarled.

“You bet. I still think you suck.” He said and smiled, making her smile back.


	20. I love you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jace loves, he really loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)

Jace was very happy with his new companion Gretel, his puppy, and made a point of including her in all his activities.

“You know she will kill you when she finds out it was you who suggested giving her name to the dog, don't you?” Isabelle asked the vampire, who smiled from ear to ear.

“Yeap.” 

The problem was that all of his activities were really all activities. He took the dog when he went to the bathroom, when he showered, when he slept, when he watched television and even when he ate. And that was cute at first, but it didn't take long for it to become a nuisance.

“Jonathan, don't share your food with the dog.” Magnus caught the boy's attention.

“But she's hungry.” He replied and gave another bite to the pet.

Magnus threw his hands up and looked at Alec, who until then was totally oblivious to what was going on around him.

Isabelle gave him a nudge when she saw that her brother was not even aware of the evil look his boyfriend was giving him.

Alec looked at her without understanding, and when she indicated the boy, he winced.

“Do not feed the puppy with your cutlery, Jace. That's disgusting!”

“It's not disgusting. She is a puppy like me.” The boy replied.

“Both are even blond!” Simon commented playfully indicating the boy and the Golden Retriever puppy, getting a laugh from Asmodeus.

Jace smiled at him gratefully, Magnus turned his evil eyes at him.

“You’re not helping.” Alec told him without the slightest hint of humor. 

“I get paid to look after him. The nurturing is up to you.” He replied and cringed when Magnus looked at him. “Just kidding, boss. Padawan, put the puppy down.”

Jace sighed sadly and obeyed.

“How?! How does he do that?” Alec revolted when he saw that Jace obeyed the vampire without batting an eye, but ignored almost everything he or Magnus asked.

“The force is weak in you.” Simon explained and Jace agreed.

“He just likes you better.” Alec snapped. He felt betrayed.

“No!” Jace denied it. “He's different. You are mine ... mine …”

Alec looked at him expectantly.

“Brother, puppy?”

“But he dates you and you are my daddy.” 

“The name of that is incest.” Asmodeus put down the diary he read and explained. Then he started to read again.

“Really, father? Was that your contribution?”

“You’re welcome, son.” He replied, making Simon and Isabelle stifle their laughter.

“You can call me Parabatai.”

“But we're not anymore, that bad man stole my runes.” 

“We're still family.”

“Yes, but who are you in the family? You date my daddy.”

The question caught him a little off guard.

“Your new mother?” Simon muttered, making everyone laugh except Alec himself. “Dude, don't look at me like that. I can't help talking too much. It is pathological.”

“Be your brother is really strange while you are little, puppy.” Magnus agreed. “How about a second father? He loves you and also takes care of you like me.” He suggested, causing the boy to smile a giant smile.

“Then, I'll call him dad. You are daddy and he is dad.” The boy agreed enthusiastically. “I had none before, and now I have two.” He spoke excitedly to Simon.

“It's raining daddies.” He agreed.

“I don't know if I like it. Three come in and three come out, remember? You can't leave me behind.” Isabelle complained.

“Nobody's leaving you behind, Izzy. You just got a nephew.” 

“Fact. I accept.” She said. “Get ready to win a drooling aunt, Jace.” *** (A/N: I don't know if that term exists there. Here in Brazil it means a super devoted aunt to her nephew, who defends and spoils him a lot.)

“Disgusting.”

“He is disgusted by you, not the dog. How it feels?” Simon, asked the shadowhunter, and got a punch in the arm in response.

Jace, totally ignoring the two young people slapping each other beside him, started to celebrate. 

“I have two parents, a dog, an aunt-”

“The dog is on the list first. How is that feel?” Simon teased her again again, snickering at the table.

“At least I'm on the list.”

“Low blow, shadowhunter.”

“And there's Grandpa and Simon.”

“Grandpa?” Magnus was surprised.

“Yeah! The best grandpa in the world!” The boy celebrated, and Asmodeus put down the diary he was reading to wink at the boy, and went back to reading.

“I have to agree on that. I've never seen a grandfather with as much patience to play as he does.”

“Thank you, Simon.”

“I'll probably burn in hell for saying that, but that's what I think.”

Asmodeus put the diary down thoughtfully.

“Yes, you will, but I promise to reserve the best suite - after mine, of course - in my castle, since you are my favorite human.” 

“Seriously? Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Will you give him my room?”

“You haven't been at home for 600 years, son.” And read again.

“And I'm on the list, miss. Right at the end, but I am.” He spoke, victorious for the shadowhunter.

“And without any title.”

“Not family. Isn't that right, Jace?” Alec gloated.

The boy didn't seem to understand.

“He's not your father, or your uncle. You are not connected.” He explained it better.

“He takes care of me.” Simon smirked at him.

“He gets paid for that.”

“But he loves me. And I love him too.” The vampire agreed with the boy.

“It still doesn't make him family.” Alec countered, earning a skewed look from his boyfriend. His schism with Simon was going too far.

“But when I grow up we can date like you. Then he will be in the family, right?”

“Exactly, puppy.”

“Did you see? I am a future member.” Simon bragged to Isabelle who smiled.

“And then we'll get married, and have lots of puppies.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to fill the house with dogs, padawan.”

“No dogs, just kids.” 

“You won't have children with him, Jace. I forbid you.”

“Yes I will. We love each other and will have a lot of puppies.” The boy replied.

“We love each other very much, Alec. Accept this.” Simon joined in, joking.

“And then we can have sex too.”

“What?! No.” The vampire lost his smile instantly. He looked horrified, as did everyone at the table.

“They said that only those who love each other very much can do it, so we can too. They do it all the time.” He pointed out to Magnus and Alec that they couldn't be more red. 

Asmodeus had a fit of laughter, tried to hide with the diary, but you could still see his shoulders moving.

"You can't just make a book club because that's a bad thing-" The boy's voice was drowned out by the vampire's hand.

“I think that’s enough, Padawan. You are almost giving your parents heart attacks.”

The boy looked at them and was surprised. They were both red, but while Magnus looked just embarrassed, Alec had a vein popped in his forehead and looked like he was going to explode any second.

“But it's just sex.”

“Jace!” Alec shouted. “One more peep and will be grounded for a month. Am I clear?”

“But-”

“You're grounded! Go to your bedroom.”

The boy seemed confused by the reason, but he accepted it. He got up and was crestfallen to his room. Gretel followed closely, wagging her tail.

“He's right, you know? It's just sex.”

“He is a child. It is not a subject for his age.” Alec replied.

“He didn't say anything horrible. It is not his fault that you are so stuck up.”

“He didn't mean anything by, Alec. He is a child. He probably didn’t have any idea about what he was talking about.” His sister supported the Greater Demon.

Magnus took his hand, calming him.

“Maybe I extrapolated a little.” Alec admitted still a little angry.

“Or a lot, man. He was just kidding. And me too. He is a child.”

“A child who will grow up one day. And I don't want you around him when that day comes, vampire.”

“You won't want anyone close to him, big brother.”

“Exactly, Izzy! No one will take advantage of him again.”

“Did someone do something to him?” Asmodeus asked with his demon cat eyes on display.

“Of course not. He just had a very active sex life.” Isabelle vehemently denied. “He is just jealous.” She pointed to her brother, and stood up. “I'll see how Jace is doing. He must not have understood anything at all, poor kid.” She left and Simon got up then.

“Excuse me.” He spoke while following Isabelle.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room, until the fallen angel decided to break it.

“So many humans in the world and you had to choose this one, son?”

***

“Jace?” Isabelle called after him when she knocked on his bedroom door.

The boy was sitting on his four-poster bed stroking his little dog that had its head on his leg and didn't even turn when he was called.

“How beautiful your room is. I hadn't seen it yet.” She praised, trying to get some reaction from the boy.

Simon grimaced when he looked in the boy's direction and using his speed, ran up to him.

“Don't cry, padawan.” 

“He got mad at me.” Jace spoke and started to cry even more.

“No, no. It wasn't with you, padawan. Was with me.” Simon tried to explain.

“Alec only got into the role of father a little too much, Jace. He's not mad, but it might be good to not talk about these things in front of him again.” Izzy explained, wiping the boy's face, who was sniffling. “Maybe it is better to talk only with Magnus, next time.”

“And only when you are older. It's too early to worry about that kind of thing.”

“But I love you.” The boy said, making the adults smile.

“I love you too, padawan.” Simon hugged him.   
“He'll love it even more if you stop crying.” Izzy suggested, smiling and the boy wiped his face.

“Will we still be able to get married when I grow up?”

“I don't think you'll remember that I exist when you grow up.” The vampire laughed, not taking what the boy said seriously.

“I will keep you in my heart forever.” The boy answered.

“Are you recording this?”

“Sure. Do you think it's only you who can collect blackmail material?” Isabelle laughed.

***

Jace stayed in his room until night when Alec went to ask him to dinner.

“Are you still mad at me?” The boy asked, giving his hand to his dad.

“No, not with you.”

“Are you mad at Simon? He's nice.”

Alec thought of a number of options on how to explain why he was irritated, but none seemed good enough to explain to a five-year-old.

How to explain that the adult Jace had a rather strange relationship with the vampire, an animosity that turned to mutual respect, and that would probably evolve into a friendship or maybe something more after he had discovered that Clary was his sister, if Jace hadn't been kidnapped by Valentine?

There was a tension there that Alec didn't like. And he liked it even less when Jace confided in him that he wasn't exactly straight.

And, perhaps in the future, that tension would not even exist, since now Jace would grow up next to the vampire who would remain young until the other reached adulthood. Perhaps that love could change over time and the two would fall in love. 

He shivered as he thought of the two of them together in the future.

He wouldn't survive that.

“You have to swear to me, Jace.” He reached down and took the boy by the arms.

“Swear what?”

“Swear you will never fall in love with this vampire, that you will never marry, date or anything like that. I don't think I could take it.”

The boy looked sad.

“But I love Simon.”

Alec bowed his head in defeat. That speech was like a knife to his heart.

“He gives me ice cream when daddy isn't paying attention.”

“Just for that?” Alec laughed at the boy's logic.

“He makes hot chocolate too.”

“I love you, Jace.” He took the boy in his arms and filled him with kisses on the cheek.

“Me too, dad.”

His eyes filled with tears when he heard the boy calling him that for the first time.

“Am I still grounded?”

“Ah yes. For life. No one will touch my little Jace.”

“But dad-”

“And I'll shoot an arrow at anyone who wants to date you.” He spoke, making the boy laugh.

“What are you talking about?”

“He'll shoot whoever dates me, daddy.”

“Am I going to take an arrow?” Simon joked.

“Right in the chest.” Alec replied mischievously, and the vampire gave a nervous smile.

“It could be in the butt. It was going to be funny.”

“I thought you loved me.” Simon accused him.

“I do, but it would be funny.”

***  
The next day, everyone was getting ready for Jocelyn's funeral.

Magnus was extremely nervous about having to go and still take Jace back to the institute.

“Nothing will happen, Magnus. Aldertree is in Idris already. Lydia is in charge of everything.”

“I don't even know why I agreed to go. I don't think it's a good idea.”

“I'm ready!” Jace spoke excitedly entering the room and showing off the clothes he chose.

“Jonathan,” Magnus started calmly, putting his hand to his temple. “what happened to the suit I chose for you?”

“Grandpa said I should wear clothes that I liked and that were comfortable because human funerals were too boring and time consuming. And I like this one.” He explained.

“What is the problem with his clothes?” Alec asked, as he left the closet and found the boy who had a super colorful hooded coat with designs that imitated scales. “Why are you dressed as a dinosaur ?!”

“It's a dragon. Dinosaur is for babies.”

“You can't go like this, Jonathan.”

“Grandpa said I could.”

“Your grandfather runs Edom. I'm in charge here. Go change that outfit now”

“But it's beautiful!”

“Jace, you can't go to a shadowhunter's funeral like this! It would be extremely disrespectful.” Magnus looked at him thoughtfully.

“But it has a tail and everything. It is cute.” The boy replied, showing his tail on the back of the jacket that reached almost to the boy's knees. He really looked like a little dragon with his coat and claws on his slippers.

“I'll fix this, Alexander.” Magnus spoke and Alec left the room.

“I don't want to change my clothes.”

“And neither do I. You can go with that one.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And take Fluffy if you want too.”

“And Gretel?”

“Don't push it, puppy.”

And so, in that morning, everyone went to the funeral through a portal previously authorized by Lydia.

None of them paid attention when the boy left his backpack deliberately open for the puppy to enter, and then closed it inside taking it with him.


	21. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus realize how difficult it is to raise a child without repeating their parents' attitudes.  
> Asmodeus finds himself in a difficult situation when he finds the answers he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comment, kudos and for reading this story.
> 
> Read the note at the end, please.

Jace was bored, extremely bored.

His daddy was right, funerals were not parties. Despite the crowded atmosphere, no one laughed or danced. And the music that played in the background at the ceremony was simply painful. If it weren't for Gretel's muzzle poking him in the back from time to time, he would have slept standing up long ago.

He didn't understand how his adult self could be part of that. All so neat, in uniform with those funny white clothes. They were too boring, and they had nothing to do with his little self.

No, Jace Bane was not boring like them. Jace Bane shone, as did his daddy who stands out from the crowd with his black clothes and makeup.

The boy waved happily at his daddy, and found it strange when Magnus lowered his face, apparently embarrassed.

He didn't understand why Alec was making movements with his hand under his neck.

He looked at Clary, but she just looked at him with irritation. Even Simon shook his head. For what he had no idea.

So he decided to leave that altar, much to his daddy's despair, who covered his face.

And only then a few snickers were heard when he came down from there, and held his backpack that barked.

Magnus ran to get him when he saw Alec coming towards him with a red face.  
Jace didn't quite understand why he was in a hurry, but he tried to keep up with his daddy.

“I can't believe he came dressed as a dinosaur.” He heard a shadowhunter that he had no idea who was gossiping to another.

“It's a dragon!” Jace corrected him.

“Don't talk so loud, Jonathan.”

“But he said it wrong.”

“This is no place for that.” Magnus spoke, walking hurriedly with the boy to the exit of the room.

It didn't take half a minute for Alec to follow.

“You had only one thing to do, Jace. One!”

“Do not demand too much from the boy, Alexander. He's just a kid.” Magnus got in.

“I just asked him to be quiet. Only that.”

“He's only five!”

“The ceremony didn't start not even fifteen minutes ago! And he didn't stand still for a second. It looked like he was dancing there.”

Not even Magnus had any arguments to defend him there, since the boy didn't really stop for a minute at the altar.

There Jace swayed to the sides dancing to music that only he could hear, or he clapped his hands, or even went out walking the altar, trying to spy on the other corpses.

Magnus thought it was cute, but Alec and the other shadowhunters did not share his opinion.

“He's little, Alexander.”

"Are you really going to use that excuse for everything he does, Magnus? He needs limits.”

“I put limits.” He replied and cast a spell in the room, to prevent them from hearing the discussion that was getting more and more heated.

“Of course you do. That's why he is dressed as a dragon in the middle of a funeral!”

“He's little!” The warlock spoke again and Alec threw up his hands.

“By the Angel, Magnus!” He raged, and ran his hands over his face after sighing. “I said it was important for him to dress accordingly, didn't I?”

“You might have mentioned.” He replied slightly embarrassed, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

“So I don't understand why he is wearing a dinosaur coat and the slippers he wears at home!”

“I hadn't even noticed.” He commented while shrugging.

“It's a dragon! It's not a dinosaur!”

“Who cares, Jace ?! It is not white. It's not the clothes we told you to wear! You disobeyed again.”

“Now you’re exaggerating, Alexander.” Magnus tried to intervene again when he saw that the boy was upset, and his eyes were already watering.

“No, I’m not. He never does obey us, Magnus. Never. Only Simon.” He said with spite. “And I'm sick of it.”

“Alexander!”

“Don't ‘Alexander’ me. It's always like that. We are his parents until further notice, aren't we? He has to have limits, he has to obey us.” He spoke, and beat the table, scaring the boy who started crying.

It was only with crying that Alec realized that he had extrapolated a little in the inflamed speech.

“You should be ashamed, Alexander. Pressuring down a child like that is too much. You complain about your parents and do exactly the same thing.”

Alec even sat down to process that comment.

The blood drained from his face when he realized it was true. He looked like his mother with his authoritarian way of being.

He could have spoken in a better way, expressed himself better, could have been more delicate.

There was no need to made the boy cry.

His eagerness to show off his newly reunited, perfect and happy family may have put unnecessary pressure on all of them.

Perhaps he had exaggerated.

“Don't cry, my puppy.” Magnus hugged the boy who was sobbing on his shoulder from crying until he heard a bark and simply froze.

“Jonathan Bane! I can't believe you brought the dog! What did I say about that ?!”

Maybe he didn’t exaggerated at all.

The boy sniffed and wiped his face.

“I didn't”.

“Lying is ugly, Jonathan!”

“I'm not lying. She brought herself!”

“You are the one taking the backpack!”

“Because she doesn't know how to! She's a dog!”

Magnus snorted in anger and turned to Alec.

“Maybe you're a little right. He doesn’t have many limits.”

Alec watched the boy sitting on the floor, taking the dog out of his backpack and then two small plates. One he filled with a glass of water from his cup and the other with a little feed that he took wrapped in paper, making it clear that the dog could have even entered the backpack on its own, but everything else had been carefully planned by the boy .

“Okay. He has no limit at all.” Magnus admitted, as he sat beside him.

“Never had.” Alec commented. “I thought it might be different this time.”

“And can. We will find a way.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Certainly.”

“How?”

“I have no idea. Magic doesn't always help. Ask Google.” He shrugged and that's exactly what they did.

***

It turns out that Google had really good ideas, as well as some online episodes of Supernanny.

And that was what left Jace grounded for five minutes, one for each year he had, in a corner named “Naughty Step” that consisted of nothing more than a seat cushion deposited on the floor.

As in the small part they watched online, Jace didn't like the idea of being ignored for so long, or of restarting the count every time he left the place, disobeying both.

He screamed, kicked, cried, but in the end he stayed in place looking like the most unhappy child on earth.

At the end of the five minutes, he was allowed to leave after thinking about what he did and sincerely apologizing to both.

To say that they were not quite moved by the boy who sniffed unhappily hugged both would be a lie, but they had to be firm because they did not want Jace to grow up and become a rebellious and inconsequential adult again.

“Alec” Maryse called after opening the door, looking for her son. “, I would like to talk with you.” She spoke harshly. “Magnus.” Greeted the son's boyfriend in the same tone.

“Maryse.” Magnus replied, hugging the boy who turned to face her.

The warlock thought he saw a small crack in the ice armor she wore when she saw the boy, but dismissed that idea seconds later.

“Son?” Asmodeus called him, entering the room also with an innocent expression. “You missed the best part.”

"I didn't know you were here.” Magnus was surprised. His father had not come with them.

He then saw that Asmodeus was looking discreetly at Maryse and had to hold a snicker. Of course, he had only appeared on her account.

“You are?” She asked, looking at him.

“Asmodeus, Magnus' father.”

“Asmodeus?" She repeated, arching an eyebrow slightly. He had recognized his name.

And the way she said it and hadn't run from fear was charming.

“But he prefers to be called Prince of Hell, Lord of Edom, mother.” Alec informed her, not liking his father-in-law's gallant smile at all.

“But you can call me Asmodeus, Alexander's mother.” He gave her a charming smile and a wink, making her laugh softly.

“Maryse.” She held out her hand, and the fallen angel held, but instead of shaking it, he bent and kissed it.

She looked beautiful flushed.

“She is married!” Alec complained, pulling his mother away from the demon.

“Alec!” his mother drew his attention when they were a little further apart. She seemed embarrassed by her son's rudeness. “That was unnecessary.”

“He will live. He is immortal.” He replied without patience, and she rolled her eyes. “You came to talk to me. What do you want?”

“Ah yes. Max is coming in the next few days and since your father won't be able to come and I will be very busy with Clave affairs, I want you to take charge of your brother's first rune celebration party.”

“Why me? Why don't you ask Izzy ?!”

“Because you are my firstborn and have your duties and responsibilities.”

“If you didn't notice, your firstborn is already taking care of your other son.” He pointed to Jace, who was playing with Gretel that Magnus was holding. “If you remember that he was once your son.”

Asmodeus closed his eyes when he heard that. He looked at her to see her reaction, and his admiration only grew when he saw that she didn't let herself sway, although she was probably extremely hurt by that accusation.

“I'm sure Magnus will take care of him alone for a few days. Don't let me down.”

As she headed for the door, Asmodeus - without thinking twice - snapped his fingers, causing Jace to trip and fall in the direction she was going.

Before any of those present could react, she supported the boy before he could smash to the floor.

“Are you all right?” She asked as she helped him to his feet again.

In the boy's delay in answering, she decided to check it out for herself, and when she found nothing, she fixed his clothes and gave him a small smile.

“You are beautiful.” The boy said to her and her smile grew.

“Children don't lie, you know?” Asmodeus commented while holding Jace's shoulders. “Have you thanked her for helping you?”

Jace looked at him and denied it. Then he turned to her and gave her a big hug.

“Thanks.” He also thanked her while still hugging her, who seemed surprised by the boy's spontaneous affection.

She hugged him too.

“You’re very welcome, my boy.” She told him, got up and then left.

Asmodeus could see her teary eyes.

“Why the hell did you make my son fall? Do you want to be thrown into limbo ?!” Magnus screamed as soon as Maryse walked away.

***  
At night, everyone was back in the loft, and Asmodeus was in front of the big terrace doors, lost in thought.

He had just finished reading Valentine’s diaries and found the answers he needed there, but now that he had them he didn’t know how to act.

Ithuriel, one of his brothers, had been held for years, and his blood was what made it possible for Jace to become the first angel born on Earth.

Not the only one, according to the diaries. There was another, a girl. Clarissa, Valentine's daughter. However, she was different.

Asmodeus had observed her during the funeral and did not feel the same connection in her as in Jace. Maybe because of her age, or maybe she didn't have the same amount of angel blood as Jace. Or maybe, because life had been much kinder to her than to his grandson and he secretly hated her for it. It was impossible to say.

He knew it was not prudent to leave his brother in the same place, since nothing would stop the irritating human - who thought he was God - from trying to create more angels and demons, but if he freed him, perhaps he would notice the presence of Jace by his side and try destroy him. And Asmodeus knew that he would not allow that to happen.

And all the fragile peace, if you could call it that, of the last millennia would be in check. He knew he couldn't win a war against heaven. They had no more numbers as before.

There were few, but free. It was better for everyone to continue reigning in hell than serving in heaven. And if he put that at risk, he knew he would be hunted by his brothers on both sides.

“What are you doing there brooding? I don't think I've ever seen you so serious before. I can smell the smoke of your thoughts from the kitchen.” Magnus provoked him, but it didn't have much effect. “Aren't you writing in your dear diary today?”

“They were Valentine's.”

“And you just say that now ?!”

“I needed answers. You should read them now.” He advised and looked back at the landscape from the window.

The warlock tensed.

“What's so horrible about Valentine there?”

“Nothing about him, just what he did.”

“About Jonathan?”

“Yes.”

Magnus snorted and crossed his arms.

“Don't be so mysterious. Spit it out already.”

“It's Ithuriel's blood that runs in your little Jonathan's veins.”

“And why did he give it?”

“He didn’t. It was taken from him.”

“How did Valentine manage to steal the blood of an angel in heaven ?!”

When Asmodeus remained silent, Magnus realized that Ithuriel was not in heaven.

And that was far worse than the threat that Valentine posed.

They were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to say that we are nearing the end of this phase.  
> My question, and I would like your opinion on this, is whether I continue and make a giant story or separate the parts.  
> They will be interconnected, obviously, sequences. However, they will portray totally different aspects of Jace's life.  
> I don't want to give spoilers, but it would be more about romance, drama and things like that.  
> Any thoughts?


	22. A fair exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moods remain heated as they plan their next steps in the coming war, and not all of the groups share the same ideas.  
> Asmodeus acts and Valentine makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 100 kudos, and I am very grateful to all the readers who came by and lost a little bit of their time to send them.  
> I also thank all the comments and everyone who read.

As soon as he learned of the existence of the Valentine's diaries, Alec called his sister, who in turn brought Clary to check the entire contents. And so a small team formed only with their group was formed unofficially.

The institute and the Clave had no idea of that material yet, and would only have access to it when they knew exactly what it was about to prevent information from being denied to them.

Asmodeus had disappeared without giving any explanation, leaving Magnus even more neurotic with the contents of those diaries, and although Simon really wanted to help whatever it was they were looking for he couldn't because he had to distract Jace who insisted on surrounding everyone and trying read the diaries.

“You can't even read, Jace. Leave it to adults. Let's see a movie.” Simon pulled him by the hand, but he let go, offended.

“I can read!” And crossed his arms, sulking.

“Go to the tv room with him, puppy.” Magnus asked, without much patience after reading some horrors that the boy went through, even before reaching the age he was now.

“But I want to be with you.” Jace replied slyly, as he always did.

And if he had done it at any other time or situation, Magnus would probably have found it super cute, but not then.

“Go to the living room now, Jonathan! This is no time to joke!” The warlock spoke in a very loud and intimidating tone that did not resemble the humorous Magnus at all.

The boy winced in fear, but did not move. He just looked at his father as if he didn't recognize him.

“Jace, go to the tv room.” Alec asked too. He looked exhausted from what he read and had not gone past the first one yet.

“Come on, padawan.” Simon tried to pull the boy by the hand again, but he didn't want to go.

“No, Si.”

“Jonathan! GO. TO. THE. TV. ROOM!” Magnus ordered, releasing a red energy that pushed the boy in the direction he wanted. He looked angry, with his cat's eyes trained on the door that closed violently and separated the rooms.

It didn't take a second for them to hear the boy's cry. Simon ran to help him.

“There was no need to throw the boy in the other room.” Isabelle scolded the warlock, but raised her hands in surrender when he glared at her.

“We'd better go see how he's doing.” Clary commented, pulling her friend and hurrying out to the other room.

“I know you're possessed, Magnus. So am I, but we have to stay focused and our focus now is on finding out what the hell Valentine did.”

“He tortured the boy and another for years on end. All of these are the same!” He shouted, throwing the diary he read on top of the remaining pile. “Experiences of a demented mind!”

“I know it's not a pleasant thing to read, but we need to know what it is about in order to form a plan.”

“I have a plan. Do you want to listen? Let's kill Valentine!”

“Kill him? That simple?”

“That simple. We use the diaries to look for him and kill him!”

“He has hundreds of followers, Magnus. And we don't know where they are, how they are organized. What if we find him in the middle of them all? It is certainly death.”

“I just need a second, Alexander. One second to pluck this filthy spine out and send his soul to Edom.” Roared.

“He has the Soul Sword, Magnus. We need a better plan.”

“We have no better plan, Alexander. He needs to die and pay for everything he did.”

***

When Simon entered the room, Jace was crouched by the coffee table, with his hand on his forehead, crying.

However, it was not a cry to manipulate his parents to do what he wanted. He was really crying. And it is not a beautiful cry. His face was red, his nose was running, and he winced in pain.

The vampire immediately crouched down next to him to examine him, and saw the huge bump on the boy's forehead.

“Damn it, Jace.”

“It hurts.”

“Of course it does. It looks like there's a parasitic twin sticking out of your forehead!” He spoke, making the boy cry even more. “Don't cry, I'm kidding.”

“Stop pinching the boy, Simon.” Isabelle teased when she saw the boy crying.

“Hey, I didn't do that. He was like this when I got here.”

“Come here, my love.” She opened her arms and soon the boy ran to her. “It was nothing. Just a scare, okay?” Said after examining his forehead.

But Jace did not calm down and continued to cry.

“You had to grow up, Jace. Seriously.” Clary commented, rolling her eyes at the whole drama.

“Very mature, Fray. Tell a child to grow up so as not to disturb you.”

“That's not it.” She sighed. She was tired of the past few days, and didn't seem the same smiling girl from before. “He really needs to grow up, get back to his age. You saw the diaries and what Magnus said about Ithuriel. We are in the middle of a war. We need him.”

“Or do you need him?”

“What do you mean, Izzy?”

“When you thought he was your brother, you didn't give a damn about him. And now that you have just discovered that he is not your blood brother, he must be an adult again? This is no time to think about romance.”

Simon saw that Jace was still crying, and he hadn't realized what Clary had said.

“I'll take him inside.” The vampire took the boy in his arms and left with him towards the bedrooms. He didn't want him to hear that discussion.

“Don't be ridiculous, Izzy. We need Jace. He's the best of us.”

“You're deluding yourself. He no longer has the runes, Clary. He is a mundane.”

“A mundane with angel blood. If I can draw runes that no one has ever seen, maybe he can do something too.”

“You’re just forgetting one small detail: not even the warlocks managed to undo the spell that turned him into a child. There's no way to do it.”

“I can make a rune.”

“Are you kidding?! You will kill him!”

Clary crossed her arms thoughtfully.

“Maybe the fairy folk can help. They have magic too. Other types of magic.”

“You are crazy if you think some Seelie will help us with your crazy idea.”

“Maybe Meliorn can help us. He knows how to go to other realities, maybe he knows something.”

“Meliorn is loyal to his queen, Clary. He's not going to help us.”

“We will only know if we try.”

***

Asmodeus walked by the lighthouse where he knew his brother was. His steps were slow, but decided.

He knew what he had to do.

It wasn't long before he found him chained like a dog.

He looked old and weak. 

“Brother.” Ithuriel recognized him as soon as he saw him.

“I wonder how you managed to be imprisoned by a mere human. Did you fall in love with him as Raziel, the hypocrite?” Asmodeus asked while crouching and watching the chains, giving his brother an innocent look. “Should I expect some new nephew and some silly instruments coming up with some ridiculous fable to justify nephilins out there?”

“Still feeling bitter about that, brother?”

“Because my children were hunted like monsters, only for millennia after theirs were allowed and blessed? I'm over it.” He replied sarcastically.

“Do not hold hate or bitterness. Forgiveness is key. That's why you and the others are still down there.” Ithuriel commented when Asmodeus released him from the first part of the chain.

The Prince of Hell stopped what he was doing and looked at him angrily.

“Father loves you and I love you too, be sure of it.”

“That's right, brother. Forgiveness is the key.”

Ithuriel seemed surprised by his brother admission.

“And I hope you'll forgive me.” Asmodeus touched his face with one hand, while he pierced his chest with the other.

He sighed and closed his eyes when Ithuriel's bodily form exploded in thousands of small lights.

***

It was a pleasant afternoon and Iris was again at the playground sitting with other mothers and watching her sweet Madzie playing with her little friends.

She was so distracted by the conversation between the mothers that she didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

“It was hard to find you, doctor.” The newly arrived woman spoke, looking at the children in the playground.

The witch looked at her. She didn't recognize her.

“We met?”

The woman smiled causing a shiver. 

“I'm offended that you didn't recognize me. It makes me doubt your ability, Iris.”

The warlock looked towards the playground and did not see her dear Madzie.

She walked closer, looking for her, and turned to the woman who accompanied her.

“What do you want, Valentine?”

“What every parent wants, Iris. Our kids close by.”

“An exchange? Madzie for them?”

“An exchange, you have my word.”


	23. When sadness sets in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness acts in several ways changing everyone's life, driving some away and bringing others closer.  
> Simon leaves, but Asmodeus returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> A special thanks to those who sent kudos and comments. You make my day <3

The next morning, almost the entire house was closed by thick curtains, as was usual after the vampire moved there.

Magnus and Alec were in the kitchen having breakfast that Magnus had conjured up, when Simon came in with Jace on his arms and stopped.

The warlock snorted and made a flourish with his hand indicating that he could come in and rolled his eyes.

Alec just shook his head and was surprised when Jace hid his face in the vampire's neck.

“It's okay, padawan. Nobody is angry.” Simon said, placing the boy in one of the chairs so he could start serving him.

The boy lowered his head, not looking at any of those present. His long bangs hid his eyes.

“You really need to learn to listen, Jonathan. And not arguing all the time and disobeying.” The warlock commented in a hard voice while sipping his tea. He was still in a bad mood, and having not slept through the night reading those terrible diaries didn't help.

“Here. Want help cutting?” the vampire offered when the boy seemed a little lethargic when he saw the pancake on his plate.

“He knows how to cut, he's not a baby.” Alec hissed and the vampire gave the boy a weak smile and went to serve some O negative for himself.

A short time later, Gretel found his owner and started to bark, asking for attention. Jace, not wanting her to make a noise, picked her up and handed her a piece of pancake.

“Don't feed her our food, puppy. She will be sick. If you're not hungry, then leave the table.” Magnus commented, without even looking in the boy's direction.

Jace started to cry softly, while eat a little of his breakfast. He didn't look so hungry anymore.

Alec, exchanging a look with Magnus, who seemed to be taking a deep breath trying to ignore the scene, decided to intervene.

“No drama at this hour, Jace. If you don't want to eat, then you can leave the table.”

The boy then hesitated a little, uncertain what to do, but left. His plate remained on the table, almost untouched.

“Why are you doing this?” Simon asked after the boy left. “Why are you taking it out on him? He didn't do anything.”

“You are not paid to educate him, vampire. That is our job.” Alec grunted.

“Is throwing your child around the house educating now? Not to let him eat is how you educate him?!” Simon stood up and asked, altered.

“I didn't throw him around the house, I just removed him from the living room.”

“You threw him from the room with the force of your hated and he hit his head on a table. And neither of you even went to see how he was doing. He cried all night thinking that you hate him!” The vampire spoke, throwing his hands up. “And now when I finally convinced him to come and eat something, you throw him out and don't let him eat! If being a babysitter means being to turn a blind eye to this type of abusive behavior, then I quit.” He completed, took a fruit from the table and left the kitchen afterwards.

Magnus was shocked by what he heard. He would never do or agree with anything like that. Children were extremely dear to him since he could never have biological children of his own.

He admitted that perhaps he could have been too strict with the boy, but he would never mistreat him.

“He doesn't know what he's talking about, Magnus.” Alec spoke when he saw his boyfriend get up irritated from the table.

When Magnus didn't stop, he followed.

The archer even tried to grab the boyfriend's arm when they reached the boy's room and heard low voices, but he couldn't.  
Magnus threw open the door, startling its occupants.

And when Jace turned to the door, the huge bruise on his forehead was the first thing he saw.

Simon was right. 

***

“You have to eat something, padawan.” Simon peeled the banana he had picked up from the table, offering it to the crying boy that was hugging his stuffed animal.

The boy continued to cry, and shook his head.

“Come on, I can hear your belly growling from here.”

“They don't love me anymore.”

The vampire dried the boy's tears, or tried to, as they continued to fall.

“Don’t talk like that. They love you — “ He was interrupted by the door that opened wide.

Without thinking twice when he saw Magnus's furious expression, Simon took the boy - who was staring at his parents - in his arms.

He took a few steps back when the two tried to get closer.

“Hold on.”

"Didn't you quit, vampire?"

“Certainly.” Simon agreed and the boy hugged his neck, laying his head on his shoulder when Magnus approached.

Simon looked at him apprehensively when the warlock approached, and he would have retreated more if he had not been so close to the wall already.

Magnus looked sad when he went to check the boy's forehead, but Jace snuggled closer to the vampire hiding his face entirely around his neck.

The warlock then left the room. Alec could see that his eyes were watery.

“You should go pack your things, vampire.” Alec commented, taking Jace from his arms by force.

The boy still cried, but the archer hugged him, calming him.

“It's going to be okay, Jace. I'm here.”

***

At the end of the night, Simon loaded the car with his things and said goodbye to Jace, who cried sobbing when he thought he was going out in the sun again.

“Don't be like that. We will always be together even if we are not physically close, padawan.”

He was kneeling at the boy's height when he raised his little finger. Jace looked at him without understanding.

Simon then took the boy's hand, making him imitate the same position and intertwining their pinkies.

“Pinky promise is the most sacred type there is, padawan. Nothing can break.”

“I love you.” Jace said and released his finger to give him a hug.

“Love you too, kid.” Simon replied smiling and stood up. "See you," he said to Magnus and Alec, with much less enthusiasm.

Magnus only sighed when the door to the loft closed.

***

Clary and Isabelle, after walking for hours, finally found Meliorn.  
And as Izzy had predicted, he wouldn't be able to help them. There was no Seelie magic that could reverse the spell cast on Jace.

“I said it would be wasted time, Clary.”

“But we had to try. A trained shadowhunter like Jace would be extremely helpful against Valentine.” She justified. “But I thank you for your attention nonetheless Meliorn. I hope we can count on you in the coming war.

“If my queen wishes so.” He replied and Izzy gave him a skewed look.

When they left the Faerie realm, Meliorn did not hesitate to tell what he had discovered to his queen.

She was happy to hear about the vulnerability of Valentine’s favorite son. And thinking of using him in his plans, she ordered:

“Bring him to me.”

***

At dawn, Magnus got up when he saw that Alec was sound asleep.

Going into the living room, he picked up the phone and called Raphael, explaining what had happened to Simon earlier.

“I'm not his nanny, papá.”

“I know you are not, my boy. But I ask you to look after him, I don't want him to go out in the sun again. Help him.”

“I thought he was your nanny.”

“He was, but he didn't like what he saw and left. He was quite correct, I must admit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have no idea what I'm doing here, Raphael. It was easier with you, you were bigger, you understood everything, it was easy to talk, but with Jonathan — “

“He's a niño, be patient. You are still adapting to each other. These things take time. It was like that with us too.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Maybe age knocked on your door, so you don't remember it properly. It took us months to even start talking about the most basic things.”

“I'm not old.”

“And I'm not a vampire.” Raphael laughed, and Magnus followed him. “Take it easy, I'll take care of that annoying vampire.”

“I appreciate it.”

“By far. Far away.”

“Thanks. Take care.”

“You too, papá.”

Magnus almost jumped when he turned to put the phone on the base and was faced with his father, who was staring at him.

“Where were you ?! Why do you look so weird?”

He couldn't see much of his father, only his face that was the only thing visible in the dark room. 

Magnus was surprised when he didn't answer and approached. The closer he got, he could see the details of his father's expression, which seemed simply furious.

“What happened to you?” He asked as he turned on the light.  
“That.” Asmodeus responded by opening the huge angel wings that came out of his back and occupied a good part of the room, scaring his son who gave a shout and jumping back.

It didn't take three seconds for Alec to appear in the room in his pajama pants and quiver.

“Magnus?” He arrived, asking for his boyfriend and with his bow ready to shoot.

He lowered down as soon as he saw the huge angel wings, and stared at his father-in-law with a gape.

“Is this some kind of joke ?! It's not even Halloween yet and you decide it's a good idea to show up here in the middle of the night in costume? Now really is not the time, father. You can't throw a bomb on our heads with those diaries and then decide that you want to play trick and treating.”

“Magnus.” Alec called to him when he looked at the wings more closely.

“You don't try to defend him. He has no idea of my stress level now. I don’t have the least patient for this kind of thing and there is almost nothing left for me to throw someone in limbo.”

“Magnus.” Alec warned him when he saw that Asmodeus' expression only got worse with his son's words.

“What?!”

But Alec didn't have time to answer because Asmodeus started to shine absurdly and a guttural cry came out of his mouth, pushing them both away. Some windows cracked, nearby mirrors exploded.

The two could not get close, nor even open their eyes properly. His ears were almost popping.

Until everything stopped.

When they opened their eyes, they saw Jace in front of Asmodeus, holding his hand. His eyes shone golden, and they could see a small pair of wings on his back.

Asmodeus bent down, and Jace wiped his face, making his expression soften instantly. 

Jace's eyes went back to normal and his wings were gone, and the boy snuggled into his arms.


End file.
